Hermanito
by Blue Papoyo
Summary: Naruto a decidido tener un hermano menor, hará todo para conseguirlo, ¿Que pasara cuando obtenga su sueño? ¿Y si en vez de un hermano fuera una pequeña niña con ojos perlados?. Sin duda secretos se descubrirán y los 2 hermanos tendrán que sobrepasar todo tipo de situaciones, incluso la más fea de todas. Les aseguro se pondrá mejor como vaya avanzando la historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que le guste, si tienen algún consejo o algo que decir por favor díganme (acepto todo menos insultos). Me inspire en esta historia por nada, solo llego a mi mente, aparte adoro los fics donde Naruto y Hinata se conocen desde niños. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a mí, no la verdad le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto (si fuera mío no habría relleno.) **_

_**Sin nada más que decir empezamos. **_

**Hermanito.**

**Por Blue Papoyo.**

**Mi Sueño**

En una pequeña habitación dormía un niño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, pelo rubio como el sol, 3 marcas en cada mejilla y sus ojos, sus ojos no se podían ver. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho como un susurro en la habitación, una mujer de cabello largo de un color rojizo y de ojos color violeta entro por esa puerta, se acerco a la cama donde el rubio dormía y lo movió suavemente

-Naru-chan despierta tienes que ir a la escuela-susurro la mujer. –Naru-chan venga, se hace tarde.

El pequeño rubio murmuro algo intendible para la mujer, intento varias veces más pero el rubio parecía no despertar.

-Pequeño mocoso, uno que te quiere levantar amablemente y tu no despiertas ya verás-dijo la mujer entre dientes.

La mujer de pelo rojizo fue al baño que se encontraba en la habitación, agarro un vaso que estaba en el lavadero, lo lleno de agua y se dirigió donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio. Cuando se lo iba a echar encima se detuvo.

-Esto es muy poco para hacerle pagar por no despertarse-dijo

Se dirigió al baño otra vez pero con la diferencia de tener al rubio en brazos, se aproximo a la bañera, abrió la llave y mientras se llenaba arrojo al rubio con "gentileza".

-Tsunami!- dijo el rubio después de sacar su cabeza del agua, sus ojos ya se podían ver era de un azul zafiro. En ese momento vio que otra persona estaba en la habitación, volteo su cabeza lentamente y vio a su querida madre.

-Qué sucede! No me digas que llego, que llego la apocalipsis!- dijo el rubio exaltado.

- Por supuesto que no Namikaze Naruto, eso te pasa por no levantarte cuando te intente despertar gentilmente-dijo la pelirroja, y su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki.-Pero ya no importa vístete que se te hace tarde para la escuela- dijo Kushina mientras salía del baño después de arrojarle una toalla a Naruto.

-Bueno es mejor que el apocalipsis -dijo el rubio mientras se secaba con la toalla y salía del baño, para prepararse.

Después de unos minutos más tarde el pequeño rubio ya estaba listo, agarrando sus cosas bajo las escaleras, ya que su habitación estaba en la segunda planta. Fue al comedor que estaba después de un pasillo de las escaleras y a lado de la cocina, encontró a su padre Minato Namikaze. Naruto era su viva imagen solo sin sus tres marcas y pelo más largo. Lo encontró sentado en leyendo el diario.

-Oh Naruto has bajado. Buenos días.-dijo al momento que despego su mirada azulada de las noticias del día-

-Buenos días oto-san- contesto el rubio sentándose en la mesa.

En ese momento Kushina entro a la cocina trayendo en una bandeja tres platos repletos de la comida favorita de madre e hijo, Ramen.

-No hay nada mejor que ramen en el desayuno- dijo Kushina sonriendo felizmente.

-RAMEN DATTEBAYO!- grito el rubio eufórico-

Kushina puso los 3 platos en la mesa sentándose al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, a comer-dijo agarrando un plato-

Cuando Naruto y Minato iban a agarrar un plato de ese delicioso ramen recibieron una mirada asesina de su querida madre e esposa.

-Que creen que hacen? Piensan que esos platos son suyos?- dijo molesta-Pues se equivocan. Yo no les traje, si quieren ramen vayan por él a la cocina no soy su sirvienta ni nada-dijo sacándoles la lengua y empezando a comer su ramen.

Naruto y Minato suspiraron pesadamente se levantaron y fueron a la cocina para servirse.

Después de desayunar Naruto y Kushina estaban en la puerta saliendo para ir a la escuela, Minato ya no estaba ya había salido a trabajar en su gran y famosa empresa Namikaze´s. Después de unas cuantas cuadras caminando Naruto hablo.

-Oka-san porque me tienes que acompañar a la escuela ya soy grande y se cuidarme solo ttebayo- dijo con posee heroica-

-Ni lo creas jovencito, primero todavía eres muy chico para ir solo, tienes 6 años, segundo, ni siquiera le ganas al perro de los vecinos-

Naruto lo pensó, bueno era cierto que era demasiado joven eso lo admitía, pero que no podría ganarle a ese perro pulgoso de los vecinos? Claro que podía, solo que no lo enfrentaba ya que no quería que los vecinos pasaran una triste perdida ya que las mascotas se hacen parte de la familia hasta hay ocasiones en que se vuelven como hijos o hermanos de los dueños. Hermanos, el no tenía, el era hijo único, solo era él, ni hermanos ni hermanas ni siquiera primos, bueno primos sí que tenia pero no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, sus amigos, Shikamaru era hijo único, Sakura Igual ,Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, todos eran hijos únicos, excepto Sasuke Uchiha el era su mejor amigo lo admitía, incluso lo llegaba a querer como un hermano, pero él quería tener un hermano biológico que pueda enseñarle cosas como bromas que este con él en las buenas y en las malas con Sasuke podía contar con él pero no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin pelearse. Lo había decidido iba a tener un hermano menor, mayor no, él no quería a alguien más que lo mandara , por primeras vez el quería ser el "adulto", bueno ya estaba hecho conseguiría a un hermanito cueste lo que cueste, pero primero tendría que pedir permisos a sus padres, las última vez que trajo alguien sin avisar (ese alguien es una ardilla) sus padres se molestaron, su padre dijo que le arruino sus papeles y su madre que la interrumpió en su novela de las 4, era buen momento para preguntar ahora mismo le iba a decir a su mama y en la tarde a su padre.

-Oka-sa…..- la pelirroja le interrumpió antes de terminar.

-Naru-chan hemos llegado-dijo parándose en la entrada de la escuela llamada "Moe"-bueno te dejo aquí y te recojo en cuanto salgas, no vayas a salir del reino de niños puede haber monstruos que coman rubios de ojos azules de 6 años y no quiero que seas tú la victima entendiste?- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto no lo entendía, ¿Por qué le hablaban así los adultos? El y sus amigos lo entendían perfectamente, tan fácil con decir "Naruto no salgas antes de que llegue, puede haber secuestradores que roban niños y podrías ser tu" Tsk adultos ¿Por qué piensan que no tienen cerebro?

-Si entendí, por supuesto que entendí- dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Bueno entonces me voy cuídate y que tengas un buen día- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Naruto en cuanto vio a su madre desaparecer camino dentro de su escuela era grande verdaderamente grande, y bueno que se podía decir, el estaba en una pequeña parte de esa escuela, la otra gran mitad, mejor dicho más que mitad era de los "mayores" , no podía saber cómo era ya que una pared lo tapaba, su parte, era un edificio de tamaño mediano no tenia arboles pero si una gran variedad de juegos, las ventanas tenían adornos como mariposas, abejas, flores, animales y otras cosas que no le hallaba forma, lo que separaba la escuela de la calle era una gran cerca, el ya estaba adentro lo único que tenía que hacer era avanzar unos cuentos pasos, caminar por los pasillos y llegar a su salón y así lo hizo.

Afuera en el pasillo donde él se encontraba, se oía absolutamente silencio, eso era algo raramente-común, abrió la puerta y todo silencio y paz se fue, había niños encima de las mesas, sacando sus juguetes de acción y empezar a jugar que eran unos de ellos, otros intentaban alcanzar la pintura de un estante u otra cosa, mientras hacia su revisión encontró a su grupo de amigos que eran Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y las dos niñas del grupo de sus amigos Sakura e Ino se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

-Hola chicos- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa zorruna característica de él.

-Hola Naruto- contestaron a unisonó

-Se podría saber que están haciendo?- pregunto con curiosidad ya que sus amigos estaban sentados en circulo y tenían bolitas de plastilina de diferentes colores en el centro.

-Vamos hacer uno de nuestros sueños y nada mejor que interpretarlo con plastilina, verdad ino-cerda?- pregunto Sakura a su mejor amiga Ino.

-Así es frentuda y debo decirte Naruto que esta maravillosa idea fue de Sakura y mía- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes aceptaron a hacer esto?-pregunto el rubio, se le hacía raro ver que sus amigos aceptaban hacer este tipo de cosas ya que ellos y el decían que esto era para niñas y no para los hombres que eran.

-Tsk problemático, yo solo quería dormir pero me dijeron que si no hacia esto nunca mas podría dormir-dijo bostezando Shikamaru.

-Mph No hay nada más que hacer- lo dijo cierto azabache.

-Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegue aquí- dijo Kiba

Y de respuesta de Chouji obtuvo un "crunch" de las papas que se estaba comiendo.

-Ahhh ya que, yo también me uniré a su juego de plastilina-dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Sasuke y Kiba.

-No es un juego Naruto es arte- dijo Ino mientras así mini bolitas con su plastilina color morado.

-Como digas- dijo desinteresado mientras tomaba una barra de plastilina naranja de una caja que estaba al lado del círculo que habían hecho.

El grupo de amigos empezó a ser sus esculturas de plastilinas, mientras lo hacían comentaban que estaban haciendo y porque. Kiba estaba haciendo un perro de color blanco y comento que su sueño era que su perro (cachorro) Akamaru fuera entrenado por el mismo y sería el mejor de todos los perros del mundo. Shikamaru hizo una almohada y unas cuentas nubes, dijo que su sueño era dormir para siempre mirando las nubes Chouji hizo bastante comida de plastilina dijo que él deseaba que hubiera un mundo de pura comida, todo seria comestible hasta los ciudadanos. Ino hizo un lindo vestido y un pie blanco?, su sueño era ser una diseñadora, también medico, el pie blanco era un pie enyesado. Sakura hizo una gran edificios con personas vendadas afuera su sueño era ser una reconocida medico la mejor de todas. Sasuke hizo dos monitos, uno grande y otro más pequeño, dijo que su sueño era ganarle a su hermano y que estuviera orgulloso de él. Naruto hizo una cosa tan extraña que sus amigos le tuvieron que preguntar que era, ya que aparte el no comentaba nada, estaba muy metido en su gran obra de arte.

-Emm Naruto que es lo que estás haciendo- pregunto una Ino dándole forma a lo que estaba haciendo Naruto.

-Todos saben lo que estoy haciendo, estoy haciendo mi sueño en plastilina ttebayo- dijo sin quitarle la vista a su trabajo.

-Si todos sabemos eso, a lo que ino-cerda se refiere es ¿cuál es tu sueño?-pregunto pacientemente Sakura.

-Ahhh, bueno eso también deberían saberlo, esta tan claro como que me gusta el ramen- dijo Naruto siguiendo sin mirarlos.

-Ahh- suspiro el Uchiha –lo que sucede dobe es que no le hayamos forma a tu cosa-

-Eh? En serio?- pregunto Naruto sin creérselo.

-Si- contestaron a unisonó.

El pequeño rubio aun sin creérselo de que no supieran que hizo les dijo.

-Bueno mi hermosa gran obra de arte es, yo y mi hermano menor- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Dobe pero tú no tienes hermanos- dijo Sasuke seguro.

-No lo tengo teme, pero lo tendré pronto, se los aseguro ttebayo- dijo levantando su puño.

-En serio? Y como lo vas a conseguir?- pregunto Kiba dudoso.

-Fácil se los pediré a oka-san y oto-san los convenceré, luego iremos a la tienda de hermanitos y por ultimo escogeré a mi hermano.

-No creo que sea tan fácil de convencer a tus papas de que te compren a tu hermano, ¿no recuerdas lo que tu mama dijo cuando pintamos las paredes de tu casa pensando que ayudaríamos?- dijo Chouji recordando ese momento.

Naruto al igual que Chouji lo recordó, él y sus amigos tuvieron la gran idea de pintar las paredes de su casa pensando que ayudarían a los padres de Naruto ya que escucharon a Kushina de que estaba aburrida del color de las paredes de su casa. Cuando su mamá llego los regaño duramente y dijo claro "Estoy completamente segura que no tendré otro hijo mas".

-Ahh- suspiro- Tienen razón. Pero en verdad deseo un hermanito menor para enseñarle cosas grandiosas, para que me cubra, para que confiara siempre en mí aunque los demás no, que diga que tengo la razón aun así cuando no la tenga…. – Y siguió hablando hasta que un azabache ya irritado le dijo.

-Si dejas de decir tonterías yo te ayudare a que consigas tu hermanito de acuerdo?- dijo estirando la mano.

-En serio teme!?- dijo con cara de cuando un adulto le dicen que le van a subir el sueldo.

-Si por supuesto, pero solo será si dejas de decir las cosas que harías con tu hermano. Es un trato?- dijo invitándole a estrechar su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí!- dijo con gran emoción.

-Muy bien en ese caso necesitaremos más ayuda- dijo volteando a haber a sus demás amigos.

-Por supuesto que tendrás mi ayuda Sasuke-kun todo sea por estar junto a ti- dijo un poco sonrojada Sakura.

-Y de mi no dudes, no dejare que la frentuda me gane a Sasuke-kun- grito una pequeña Ino.

-Cuenten conmigo también. Apuesto que será divertido- dijo Kiba con ánimo.

-Y tu Shikamaru?- pregunto Naruto

-No gracias sería demasiado problemático, aparte, cambiar tardes de mirar nubes y dormir, a estar pensando, corriendo, y las demás cosas, no gracias- dijo con gran flojera.

-Oh vamos Shikamaru. Lo tengo, si nos ayudas te regalare esa almohada que tanto querías- dijo Naruto.

-Mmmm... En serio?- dijo pensándolo mejor- si es así entonces cuenten conmigo.

-Bueno, conmigo también cuenten, no pierdo nada con ayudarles- dijo Chouji.

-Bueno entonces mañana llegaremos más temprano a la escuela para planear un plan, mientras Naruto esta será tu tarea y será mejor que la hagas ya que de eso depende lo que vamos a planear- dijo mirándolo seriamente mientras Naruto asentía.

-Tu tarea es….-

**Continuara.. **

…**...**

**Ahora mismo.**

-Tu tarea es investigar lo que puedas hacer para que tu mamá este feliz igual con tu papá, no hacerlos enojar mientras esté en marcha el plan. Con esa información conseguiremos planear el plan, suena muy tonto y sencillo pero en realidad funcionara- dijo el azabache.

-Y como sabes que funcionara?- dijo Kiba.

-Ver a Itachi series de detectives con policías es muy útil-contesto.

-De acuerdo entiendo todo, pero hay una cosa que todavía no se- dijo el rubio.

-Y que es esa cosa?- pregunto Chouji.

-Donde hay una tienda de hermanitos? Nunca eh visto una en Konoha- dijo el rubio.

-Yo tampoco- contestaron sus amigos.

-Eso significa que no hacemos de dónde venimos?- pregunto Kiba.

-No no Kiba te equivocas, esa tienda es de hermanitos no de hijos los hijos vienen de la mamá-

-Pero eso significa que Sasuke viene de una de esa tiendas de hermanitos, el no debería saber dónde quedan?- pregunto Shikamaru.

Todos los pequeños seres voltearon a ver a Sasuke viéndolo atentamente.

-Es cierto. Teme donde queda la tienda de hermanitos?- pregunto.

-A mi no me pregunten, yo vengo de mi mamá- contesto.

-Pero eres hermano menor y los hermanos menores vienen de la tienda de hermanitos- dijo Ino.

-Es porque mi mamá es genial y pudo tenerme a mí sin ir a la tienda y gastar- dijo.

-Eh? En ese caso mi mamá puede tener un hermanito, porque ella más genial que tu mamá teme- dijo el rubio con una mirada de orgullo.

-Eso es una completa mentira dobe, y si fuera así porque nos pediste ayuda- dijo retadoramente.

-Que problemático, haber si las dos mamas son igual de geniales y si la mamá de Naruto puede tener un hermanito no creo que quiera por lo que dijo cuando pintamos las paredes- dijo parando la discusión.

-Entonces como la convenceremos si no quiere tener un hermanito?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno es más fácil que lo compre a que lo tenga- contesto.

-De acuerdo entonces el plan sigue en marcha? –pregunto Kiba mirando a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Ya que- dijo el azabache.

-Por supuesto que sí!-

-Entonces nos veremos mañana temprano aquí mismo- dijo Shikamaru.

-SI!- asintieron todos.

-Naruto más te vale llegar mañana temprano, después de todo esto es por ti- dijo Shikamaru.

-Claro que llegare temprano y muchas gracias amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

Después de unas cuantas horas de "acción" para el maestro de esa salvaje clase, los pequeños niños de la escuela Moe, salieron corriendo, gritando, saltando, todo menos ir tranquilos. El rubio y sus amigos esperaban a sus padres en los juegos que había desocupados.

-Hey chicos- llamo el rubio –Acaso ustedes no quieren un hermano menor?- pregunto.

-No gracias ya no sería la favorita- dijo Ino

-Lo mismo digo- la siguió Sakura.

-Sería muy problemático-

-Tendría que entrenarlo y ya es suficiente con Akamaru-

-Tengo suficiente con Itachi-

-Habría menos comida para mí-

_-Vaya si que tenía amigos egoístas-_

Después de unos cuantos minutos los padres de sus amigos empezaron a llegar, saludaban, platicaban un rato, se despedían y se iban a sus casas. Al final solo quedo Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hey teme, como diablos voy a descubrir lo que a mi mamá le daría felicidad, mi papá es más fácil de averiguar, pero mi mamá es todo un caos- dijo el rubio un poco preocupado.

-Eh? Pues ese es tu trabajo recuerdas? Eso tu lo tienes que hacer solo a parte como quieres que sepa que hará feliz a tu mamá, TU mamá, si me preguntaras de la mía hasta te escribo unas cuantas hojas pero es tu mamá- dijo el azabache.

-Si entiendo eso, lo que digo es, ¿no podrías darme un consejo para que me ayude? Bueno ya sabes tu mamá y la mía se parecen un poco y tal vez me podrías decir unas cuantas cosas que usas para hacer feliz a tu mamá y yo usarlo para hacer feliz a mi mamá- dijo explicando.

-Bueno te podría decir unas cuantas cosas que funciona en la mayoría de las mamás- dijo pensando el azabache.

-Primero que nada lo más importante para ellas son sus hijos, hasta darían la vida por ellos. Lo que podrías hacer es decirle cosas lindas o hacer dibujos o una cosa por el estilo como escultura de plastilina o arcilla, tu entiendes no?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía anotando las cosas que le decía su amigo en una pequeña libreta de sabe donde saco.

-Otra cosa que podrías hacer es hacerle el desayuno, en tu caso como no sabes cocina nada, prepara ramen instantáneo-

-Una de las cosas que uso con mi mamá es no pelearme con Itachi, pero ya que tú hasta ahora no tienes hermano, no pelees con tu papá-

-Yo nunca peleo con oto-san, bueno solo muy pocas veces, pero si no quiero pelear con el tan solo no lo hago, eso es fácil de hacer- dijo el rubio.

-Hey yo solo te estoy dando consejos, bueno ya que no peleas con tu papá, no pelees con tu mamá, supongo que eso es más difícil- dijo mientras miraba al rubio que asentía.

-Mmmm que mas podrías hacer?- dijo pensando- También puedes hacer tus deberes sin que te diga, eso les fascina y realmente las pone contentas-

-Ya veo- dijo acabando de anotar lo último que dijo el azabache.-Gracias Sasuke-

-No hay de que Naruto solo me debes cinco barras de chocolate- dijo con una media sonrisa-

-Eh? Porque cinco? Solo me aconsejaste- dijo sorprendido Naruto.

-Por eso mismo te di cuatro consejos más que te ayude a convencer a tu mamá y decirle a los demás que te ayudaran. Oh mira de esa no me acorde, en ese caso son seis barras de chocolate- dijo queriéndose reír por la cara de su amigo.

-Teme eso no es justo!- grito el rubio.

-Pero claro que es justo recuerda Naruto todo tiene su consecuencia y esta es tu consecuencia-

-SASUKE!- grito una mujer de mediana altura cabello negro y largo, ojos color carbón.

-Bueno dobe me voy, si hago esperar a mi mamá no sé que me ocurrirá. Así que recuerda mañana llegar temprano a la escuela y tu trabajo-dijo el azabache levantándose.

-Ah se me olvidaba, que mis barras de chocolate sean de tamaño normal no quiero miniaturas entendiste?- dijo caminando hacia su madre.

Después de un rato de que Sasuke se fuera, Naruto se quedo sentado esperando a su mamá, vaya su madre dijo que llegaría temprano y ya era el último de su salón.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no entendía por qué no se le ocurrió preguntarle a sus demás compañeros en donde quedaba la tienda de hermanitos, después de todo en su salón había varios niños que tenían hermanos mayores y ellos eran los menores.

Bueno tal vez les pueda preguntar a alguien que quedara en la escuela. Miro a su alrededor, había varios niños a quien podría preguntarles pero presentía que su mamá llegaría en un rato mas, así que parándose del sitio donde estaba se dirigió a un grupo de niños que estaban jugando con una pelota y era el juego que todos conocían por el nombre, la tele, sus familiares , el futbol.

-Oigan puedo jugar con ustedes?- pregunto el rubio.

-Por qué no?- dijo un niño de cabello corto café, de su estatura, ojos color verde oscuro, por lo que parecía era el líder del grupo.

Cuando Naruto empezó a jugar no le hallaba bien pero con el paso de los minutos jugaba como siempre lo hacía, en el equipo que estaba iban ganando siete a cinco. La verdad es que era bueno en ese deporte, jugaba los fines de semana con su papá y su abuelo que los visitaba en esos días, también había veces que iba entre semana, en ocasiones incluso su abuela y su mamá entraban en el juego. Le encantaba su familia y le encantaría más ya que tendría un hermano menor.

No podía esperar en el momento en que iría a escoger a su hermanito. No lo escogería por el tamaño, cabello, ojos, no para nada, el lo escogería por su actitud y las cosas que le gustaban.

Un grito interrumpió el pensamiento y juego de Naruto.

-NARUTO!- grito su mamá.

-Eh... lo siento chicos me tengo que ir- dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes, pero en otra ocasión en la que juguemos quisiéramos invitarte, contigo sí que les ganamos- dijo sonriendo amablemente el líder.

-Gracias, adiós- se despidió el rubio.

Unos segundos después salió de la escuela para encontrarse con su adorada madre.

-Hola Oka-chan- dijo un poco molesto y tenía razón para estarlo, decir que llegarían en cuanto saliera y recogerlo cuando ya solo que daban muy pocos niños.

-Oh Naruto no estés molesto, en verdad lo siento por llegar a esta hora, pero tengo una explicación por la que llegue tarde- dijo para que su hijo no estuviera molesto con ella, porque de verdad tener a un Naruto enojada era igual a callado y eso era incomodo.

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es esa explicación?- pregunto.

-Bueno veras, iba saliendo y estaba apagando la tele cuando de repente vi que iban a dar un nuevo capítulo de mi novela favorita, pero empezaba una media hora más tarde, y medí el tiempo que tardaría en recogerte y me di cuenta que cuando regresara me perdería la mejor parte. Esa es la razón por la que llegara tarde- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-

-Eh? No estás molesto conmigo - dijo curiosa.

-Si estoy molesto oka-san, pero…- dijo pensando.

-Pero qué?- dijo nerviosa.

-Pues….-

Naruto tenía un plan para conseguir su sueño de tener un hermanito menor, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, así ya no tendría que hacer su trabajo que le dejo Sasuke.

Tenía que agradecer a Kami-sama por darle esta maravillo idea, pues él no era de pensar en cosas con sentido.

**Continuara….**

_**Bueno que pudo decir, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no creo que los deje en suspenso en este capítulo ya se imaginaran que estará pensando Naruto.**_

_**La verdad ya tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo. Así que espero mi alimento de imaginación los...**_

_**Reviews**_

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa acepto. La verdad me costó un poco hacer este capítulo ya que no sabía muy bien como continuar el principio de este capítulo, tengo millones de ideas para los demás capítulos pero en este no.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Lástima que no sea mío pero Kishi no me lo quiso vender y eso que le ofrecí gran precio. Una galleta y un descuento del súper de juguete.**_

_**Bueno disfruten una creación de mi imaginación y inspiración, gracias chocolate.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_-Ya veo- _

_-Eh? No estás molesto conmigo? - dijo curiosa._

_-Si estoy molesto oka-san, pero…- dijo pensando._

_-Pero qué?- dijo nerviosa._

_-Pues….-_

_Naruto tenía un plan para conseguir su sueño de tener un hermanito menor, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, así ya no tendría que hacer su trabajo que le dejo Sasuke._

_Tenía que agradecer a Kami-sama por darle esta maravillo idea, pues él no era de pensar en cosas con sentido._

**Donde queda la tienda de hermanitos?**

-Pues….-

-Pues qué?- dijo.

-Bueno, Emm, bueno yo quería decirte que….- dijo pensando si era correcto decírselo.

-Aja...-

-Es que veras, en la escuela mis amigos y yo hicimos con plastilina lo que más deseábamos-

-Y que sucedió?- pregunto.

-Pues…-

-Habla ya o no comerás por una semana ramen- dijo diciéndole con la mirada que hablaba en serio.

Naruto se asusto por lo que dijo Kushina, no podía permitir que le quitaran su preciado ramen, no señor jamás.

-Mi sueño es que tenga un hermanito ttebayo-

Kushina se quedo por un momento en shock por lo que dijo su hijo. Mientras Naruto pensaba que fue una de las cosas más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida, era como cuando le dacias a Chouji que estaba gordo. Cuando Kushina se recupero de su shock le contesto.

-Y quién crees que te dará a tu hermanito? -

-Bueno, al principio pensé que se lo podría pedir a santa, pero me dijeron que santa no traía a los hermanitos. Donde los consigues es en la tienda de hermanitos-

-Tienda de hermanitos? Y donde queda eso? –pregunto por la respuesta infantil de su hijo.

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente.

-Entonces, si no sabes dónde queda, ¿Cómo sabes que existen tales tiendas?-

Kushina tenía razón, si no sabía donde quedaba como sabían que existían, pero no iba a permitir que su mamá le ganara, no señor, era perder todas las oportunidades de tener un hermanito. Porque si su mamá no quería tenerlo y luego no sabía donde se encontraban las tiendas de hermanitos, ya no habría nada que hacer. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Ehh... Lo anunciaron en la tele- dijo el rubio

-Si fue así deberías saber la dirección, en los anuncios siempre dicen el domicilio, a parte, yo nunca vi ese comercial- dijo poniendo a trabajar más duro el cerebro de Naruto.

-Eso fue porque cuando lo anunciaron, le cambie a otro canal- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Y entonces, si es tan importante para ti, porque no le dejaste para ver la dirección ttebane-

-Fue porque en ese tiempo no quería un hermanito y porque estaban dando nuevo capítulo de mi serie favorita- contesto.

-Entiendo. Entonces si no sabes dónde queda esa tienda, ¿cómo quieres a tu hermanito?-

-Yo pensaba que….- fue interrumpido.

-KUSHINA!- llamo una mujer de mediana edad pelo castaño claro con ojos color miel.

-Yuki, que gusto verte otra vez- contesto felizmente la pelirroja.

-Lo mismo digo- en ese instante se fijo que estaba Naruto –Oh pero si es el pequeño Naruto, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Recuerdo que cuando eras más pequeño siempre me preguntabas todo tipo de cosas, así que dime ¿tienes una pregunta para recordar viejos tiempos?- dijo poniéndose a la altura del rubio.

Naruto no recordaba a esa señora y estaba por ignorarla, cuando lo que dijo le llamo la atención, _¿tienes una pregunta para recordar viejos tiempos?, _por supuesto que tenía una pregunta e iba decírsela, le agradeció a Kami-sama por esta oportunidad.

-Me gustaría hacer una pregunta ttebayo-

-De acuerdo, ¿y cuál es tu pregunta?- dijo amablemente la mujer.

-¿Dónde queda la tienda de hermanitos?-

La señora que según Kushina se llamaba Yuki, se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo el pequeño rubio, no sabía cómo contestarle, pero ella había dicho que le hiciera una pregunta, ahora tenía que contestarle.

-Bueno Naruto, primero que nada no se llama "tienda de hermanitos", se le llama _orfanato. _Hay uno por aquí cercas, en ese lugar hay todo tipos de niños- contesto a la pregunta del rubio.

Así que era orfanato, prefería llamarlo tienda de hermanitos, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo que importaba era que por fin conseguiría un hermanito.

Nadie hablaba así que Yuki decidió hablar para romper el silencio que se había creado.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos Naruto, Kushina- dijo mientras se iba alejando poco a poco.

Después de que se fuera Yuki, Naruto le dijo a Kushina.

-Oka-san, ya sé donde es la tienda de hermanitos, ahora vamos por mi hermano menor- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Naruto, solo porque sabes dónde está el orfanato, no significa que vamos por un hermano menor para ti- dijo seria.

-Te equivocas oka-san, no es_ orfanato, _estienda de hermanitos dattebayo- dijo el rubio –Aparte, si iremos a la tienda de hermanitos, porque si no vamos estaré enojado contigo por el resto de mi vida- contesto seguro el rubio.

-Ja, crees que puedes chantajearme a mi? A tu madre?- dijo burlona.

Naruto tenía que enseñarle a su madre que lo que decía era cierto, aunque no podría estar enojado con su mamá por un largo rato, la convencería de que estaría enojado con ella toda la vida anqué no sea así.

-…..- Naruto la ignoro por completo, girando su cabeza a un lado.

Kushina se asusto con ese gesto, siempre que Naruto lo hacía era porque estaba enojado. Lo pensó bien, un hermanito para Naruto no era tan mal idea, Naruto tendría con quien jugar, se haría responsable, era el deseo de Naruto, también con eso sabría que Naruto nunca estaría solo en el caso que ellos murieran. Su decisión estaba tomada, pero todavía tenía que consultarlo mejor, pero ella no era de consultarlo, ella era de tomar una decisión al instante.

-De acuerdo Naruto, tendrás un hermanito. Aunque sé que estoy tomando la decisión muy rápida, ya está tomada, iremos mañana después de la escuela a la "tienda de hermanitos"- dijo Kushina.

-DATTEBAYO- grito mientras daba saltitos alrededor de su madre.

-Bien bien, sigamos caminando, todavía tenemos que llegar a la casa y preparar la habitación de invitados que tenemos, a un cuarto para tu hermanito- dijo empezando a caminar y Naruto la siguió.

Después de que llegaran a casa, Kushina y Naruto pusieron manos a la obra, sacaron variedad de cosas del cuarto de Naruto como juguetes, cobijas, muebles, toallas, entre más cosas, llevándolas al cuarto de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la habitación de Naruto. Pasaron lo que restaba de las tarde Barriendo, Sacudiendo, Trapeando, todo para que quede listo para la llegada del próximo nuevo integrante de la familia.

Ya había caído la noche y mientras Naruto y Kushina estaban ocupados en la habitación, se oye el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, entrando el hombre de la casa, Minato.

-turututú dora turututú dora, dora dora la exploradora, DORA!- cantaba Minato –Pero que rayos canto, está decidido, no vuelvo a tomar el camión aunque mi carro este descompuesto, te pueden pegar cualquier tipo de cosas en esos transportes- se dijo.

-Minato estás hablando solo otra vez?- dijo Kushina bajando las escaleras, atrás de ella iba Naruto.

-Sí, digo no- dijo volteando a ver a su familia y ver qué Kushina bajaba con un semblante serio- Eh? Así es como me reciben, después de trabajar horas, acabando agotado, queriéndome tirar de un barranco. Pero no lo hago porque sé que mi familia me está esperando y así es como me reciben.

-Minato tengo algo que decirte- dijo seriamente mirándolo a sus ojos azules, acabando de bajar las escaleras.

-Que sucede? Pasa algo malo? – dijo temeroso por el semblante de Kushina, no era común en ella.

-No es algo malo- dijo tranquilizando a Minato.

-…Para Naruto- dijo poniendo alerta a Minato.

-Que es lo que pasa Kushina?-

-Bueno, hoy Naruto me dijo que quería un hermanito, lo pensé y mi decisión es que lo tendrá- dijo siguiéndolo mirando a los ojos.

-Eh? Lo tendrá?- pregunto.

-Si-

Minato por la respuesta de Kushina se puso un poco sonrojado por el procedimiento para hacer un hermanito para Naruto.

-Ya veo-

-Oka-san dijo que mañana después de la escuela íbamos a ir a la tienda de hermanitos- dijo emocionado el pequeño Naruto.

-Tienda de hermanitos?- pregunto Minato.

-Naruto se refiere al _orfanato-_ Dijo –Te preguntaras por qué no lo tengo yo ¿verdad?- Minato asintió ante lo dicho, pues tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno veras cuando una está embarazada tiene que cuidar su alimentación para que salga sano el bebé, y yo no soportaré nueve meses sin comer ramen- contesto.

-Pero si comiste ramen cuando estabas embarazada de Naruto y salió sano- Dijo Minato intrigado.

-Sí, pero comía menos ramen- dijo levantando y moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro.

-Bueno de acuerdo, a mi no me molestaría tener a alguien más en la casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya oíste Naruto, será mejor que te comportes hasta mañana o si no cambiare de opinión- dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo mientras que el asentía.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, seguramente mañana será un día pesado- dijo Minato mientras se encaminaban a sus habitaciones.

**Al siguiente día en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki.**

En la habitación de Naruto, el rubio dormía plácidamente, hasta que la luz que entraba por la cortina a lado de su cama le dio en los parpados, despertándose en un instante.

-POR FIN, ES EL DÍA!- grito oyéndose hasta la otra cuadra.

-NARUTO CALL,A AUN ES MUY TEMPRANO TTEBANE- grito su madre desde la otra habitación.

-Es muy temprano?- se pregunto el rubio –Pero si el sol me ah despertado- se dijo.

En ese momento Naruto se asomo por su ventana para saber porque su mamá le había dicho que era tan temprano.

Asomándose por la ventana vio que aun estaba oscuro ¿pero qué rayos había sido lo que según él era el sol? Busco con la mirada al tal sol pero lo único que vio es que ya no estaba el carro de los vecinos de enfrente y ellos siempre se iban después que Naruto se fuera a la escuela. Seguramente los vecinos salieron antes y la luz de su coche fue lo que lo despertó.

-Que injusto- dijo volviéndose a acostar para dormir unas cuantas horas más. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Supongo que estoy tan emocionado por que tendré un hermanito, que no puedo dormir- se dijo el rubio buscando la razón.

-Espera un segundo- se dijo a si mismo, dándose cuenta de algo muy muy importante.

-ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO COMO OTO-SAN- grito asustado el pequeño rubio.

-HEY!- Grito Minato desde la habitación –Yo no hablo solo!- le contesto a la declaración de su hijo. –Al menos de que sea muy importante hablo solo- se dijo asimismo.

-Minato estás hablando solo de nuevo- le dijo Kushina a las cosas sin sentido que decía Minato.

-Te lo dije! –Le dijo Naruto a Minato.

Esa era una mañana normal en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Después de que el rubio bajara a comer un poco de ramen ya que no podía dormir, idas al baño, pasear por su cuarto, y cosas para entretenerse mientras pasaba las horas, llego Kushina a su habitación, en pijama de un color crema con puntos morados.

-Naruto, el desayuno ya está listo- le dijo viendo como Naruto estaba en su cama acostado con la cabeza colgando de la cama.

-Por fin!, ya pensaba que estaban muertos ttebayo- dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba Kushina.

-¿Adonde crees que vas jovencito?- pregunto Kushina, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera a lado de ella.

-No es obvio? Iré a desayunar abajo- dijo inocentemente.

-Si lo sé. Pero no iras con este desordene en tu cuarto. Así que esta que lo recojas puedes ir a desayunar ttebane- dijo mirando todo sus juguetes tirados por el cuarto, sus sabanas esparcidas por la habitación completa, incluso había libros y cuadernos en su cama, se preguntaba cómo pudo acostarse con esas cosas en su cama.

-Yo no veo que este desordenado- dijo mirando su cuarto. Él lo veía como siempre, tal vez su mamá necesitaba unos lentes con mucho aumento.-Tal vez necesites lentes oka-san, porque mi cuarto está completamente ordenado dattebayo-

-Le llamas a esto ordenado?- dijo señalando toda la habitación –Estoy segura que si levatdo unos cuantos juguetes y cojines encontrara platos de ramen- dijo segura lo que dijo.

-Mentira yo no eh comido ramen hoy- dijo el rubio con nerviosismos en su voz.

-Sí y yo soy santa- dijo con sarcasmo, mirando a su hijo que tenía sus ojos con felicidad, si que era demasiado inocente –Si no comiste ramen, ¿Por qué ya no hay en la cocina si había comprado ayer unos diez ramens instantáneos para el desayuno?- pregunto Kushina.

-Seguramente fue el perro ttebayo- dijo seguro.

-Nosotros no tenemos perro Naruto- dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba pensando en una escusa para eso.

-No tenemos perro, pero seguro que fue el de los vecinos, lo vi paseando ayer en la noche, seguro que estaba planeando algún plan para entrar en la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entrar a la cocina y robarse todos los ramens instantáneos. Sabía que ese perro pulgoso era pura maldad- dijo creyéndose incluso él, su propia mentira.

-No creo que Mr. huesos haya hecho todo lo que dijiste Naruto- dijo Kushina, pensando en el pequeño chihuahua de los vecinos, no podía hacer tales cosas. Era cierto que era agresivo, pero no comía nada de nada.

-De acuerdo, ya no lo soporto, FUI YO, lo siento no me pude resistir y lo ataque por la espalda- dijo con cascadas en los ojos como si fuera un crimen de alta condena.

-Ahh- suspiro por lo dramático que era su hijo –No pasa nada Naru-chan, no te iba ser nada de todas formas, ya sé que nadie se puede resistir al magnífico sabor de ramen, y gracias a que te los comiste todos, Minato fue a la tienda por mas y me compro veinte ttebane- dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-En serio? Genial dattebayo- dijo siguiendo a su madre con la sonrisa.

-Sip, así que si quieres comer un poco de ese remen tendrás que recoger tu cuarto- dijo sonriendo divertido por la cara de shock de Naruto.

-De acuerdo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo comeré ramen ttebayo- dijo con entusiasmo.

Después de que Kushina cerrara la puerta y se fuera, Naruto empezó a recoger y limpiar su cuarto, y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su mamá tenía razón, su cuarto parecía el mismísimo basurero, incluso el basurero se sentiría ofendido de que lo compararan con el cuarto de Naruto. Después de que recogiera sus juguetes, acomodara las sabanas y cojines y que una montaña de peluches casi lo matara, su cuarto quedo listo, pero no quedo limpio, pero tampoco sucio.

Naruto por fin podía ir abajo a desayunar su preciado ramen.

Naruto bajo rápidamente las escaleras, quería llegar cuando todavía habría ramen, conocía a su mamá y sabia que si no llegaba pronto ya no habría mas ramen, la verdad no es como si se hubiese tardado mucho, pero su mamá era a veces cruel con él en el tema del ramen y lo escondía o se lo daba a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

Naruto llego al comedor y vio a sus padres comiendo tranquilamente, para su alivio todavía comería el tan esperado ramen. Se sentó en la mesa con su padres y empezó desayunar.

-Dime Naruto, que escogerás hermanito o hermanita?- pregunto Minato, para iniciar la conversación.

-Está decidido que quiero un hermanito- contesto el rubio –Porque ¿para qué quiero una hermanita, yo no entiendo a las mujeres y puedo hacer más cosas con un hermanito-

-Oh vamos Naruto, es mejor una hermanita, así podre llevarla de compras, peinarla, hablar de cosas que segura ella me entenderá y yo a ella…..-empezó a enumerar las cosas que podría hacer si escogía una hermanita.

-Nop, será hermanito lo que tendré, si hubieras tenido la idea de tener a un hermanito para mi, tu hubieras elegido que seria, pero como no fue así, yo escojo como será ttebayo- dijo Naruto decidido de que no cambiaria opinión.

-Que malo eres Naru-chan, debería ser por mayoría de votos, así sería justo- dijo Kushina.

-De acuerdo, está bien, que sea por mayoría de votos –dijo Naruto complaciendo a su mamá –Yo quiero un hermanito- dijo Naruto.

-Yo quiero una niña!- dijo Kushina.

En ese momento las miradas de Kushina y Naruto voltearon a ver a Minato seriamente, queriéndole decir con la mirada "si no escoges lo que elegí, te odiare y luego te matare", poniendo a un Minato muy nervioso.

-_Tengo que hacer algo- _Pensó –_Lo tengo, nada mejor que la gran estrategia para librarse de situaciones así, la estrategia de los Namikaze, nunca falla-._

_-_Oh miren ahí! es un duende montado en un unicornio, iré a que me lleve al final del arcoíris para que tenga una olla completa de oro y luego salvaremos el mundo- dijo haciendo que Naruto y Kushina pusieran cara de "y a este que le pasa". Minato aprovecho ese momento para agarrar su saco y su maletín, salir de la casa, entrar al coche, y despegar al trabajo.

-Ahh- suspiro Kushina –No hay nada que pueda hacer, será niño ya que- dijo derrotada mientras Naruto tenía una cara de superioridad.

-Pero solo con una condición, si no la aceptas, te esperara algo muy malo- dijo Kushina.

-Cuál es esa condición?- Pregunto Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Si no sales de la tienda de hermanitos con un hermanito, regresaremos, pero no por un hermanito sino por una hermanita- dijo explicándole.

-Esa es la condición?- Kushina asintió –De acuerdo es un trato-

..

Luego que acabaron de desayunar, fueron a prepararse, cuando ya estaban listos, salieron para la escuela de Naruto. Tuvieron una plática como las otras, normales, y con pequeñas discusiones que no tenían lógica. Llegaron a la escuela Moe y Kushina se despidió de Naruto con un gran beso en la mejilla y le prometió a Naruto que esta vez sí lo recogería temprano.

Naruto entro a su escuela y se dirigió al salón, cuando entro lo recibió lo mismo que todo los días, niños encima de mesas, peleándose por algún juguete o algo por el estilo. El se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al rincón de su salón, ahí se encontraban sus amigos.

-Vaya Naruto, jamás pensé que llegarías temprano a la escuela- dijo Shikamaru en cuanto vio a Naruto llamando la atención de sus demás amigos.

-Eso fue malo Shikamaru- dijo Naruto.

-Pero tiene toda la razón- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno bueno, basta de eso, Naruto hiciste el trabajo que te dio Sasuke?- pregunto Kiba, haciendo que todos vieran fijamente a Naruto.

-No- dijo sincero el rubio –La verdad, no tuve que hacer eso, al parecer mi mama andaba de buenas, y dijo que si fácilmente y con mi papá, bueno ya lo conocen , acepto con tan solo mencionarlo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Eso es bueno Naruto- le dijo Ino.

-Sí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo Chouji.

-Jejeje, al parecer tenia suerte ese día- dijo incomodándose un poco por las miradas acusadoras de sus queridos amigos.

-Hey dobe, me trajiste mis barras de chocolate- dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto que no teme- dijo el rubio –Nunca te daré algo bueno a ti teme- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Hmp- sonido propio de Sasuke.

Luego de horas de "estudio", recreo y desastres, los niños de la escuela salieron como siempre corriendo, en este caso Naruto tuvo que salir a toda prisa, no quería quedarse atascado con todos esos niños, quería salir cuanto antes para esperar a su mamá e ir a la tienda de hermanitos.

Naruto estaba impaciente, quería que su mamá llegara de inmediato, que ni siquiera le hacía caso a las cosas que decían sus amigos.

En cuanto vio a su mamá acercarse, agarro sus cosas y se apresuro rápidamente a la salida.

-Vaya Naruto si que estas emocionado- dijo Kushina caminando hacia la tienda de hermanitos.

-Por supuesto que estoy emocionado, tendré un hermanito ttebayo- dijo dando brinquitos de emoción.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata llegaron a la entrada de la tienda de hermanitos, entraron y la señora que estaba cerca de la puerta los guio a la dueña del lugar, mientras iban caminando Naruto se fijo que el lugar era grande, por fuera se veía pequeño pero todo cambiaba cuando entrabas, por donde quiera que veía encontraba largos pasillo con muchas puertas, la única que no tenia puerta era el comedor que era con una larga y ancha mesa de caoba, mirando la pintura que tenían todas las paredes era de un color rojo intenso, las ventanas que había por donde pasaban, tenían unas cortinas de una color amarillo claro.

Unos minutos después de su observación, Kushina y Naruto llegaron al final del pasillo que tenía una gran puerta de madera con detalles de metal dorados, la señora que los guió por toda la estancia, toco y escucharon un "adelante", cuando escucho eso, la señora abrió la gran puerta, dando a ver a los ojos de Naruto y Kushina una oficina ni grande ni pequeña con libreros en la pared de lado derecho, izquierdo y uno al lado del escritorio también de madera con un florero, una placa de la dueña que decía _Sr. Amaya Chikamatsu, _se veían papeles en el escritorio ordenados, la señora Amaya que estaba sentada en una silla normal, tenía el pelo café oscuro y ojos color verde claro, era delgada, y de tamaño normal por lo que se veía, usaba unos lentes con armazón delgado. La señora que los acompaño hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la Amaya

-Mi nombre es Kushina y el es Naruto- dijo agarrando a Naruto por los hombros –Supongo que sabe el motivo por el que veníamos ¿no?-

-Oh claro, claro, síganme por favor- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina seguida por Kushina y Naruto.

Salieron y caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos llegando a una puerta que daba al patio, Amaya la abrió y se vio en el pasto, niños con variedad de edades, corriendo, jugando.

-Niños formación- dijo Amaya, haciendo que los niños se acomodaran en grupos, dependiendo de sus edades.

-Muy bien Naruto, pasa y habla con ellos, al final dime cuál es tu decisión ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo a Naruto.

La verdad Naruto pensaba que sería diferente, que el pasara como si nada y jugara un rato con ellos y el que sea bueno con él, que tenga la actitud buena, entre otras cosas, sería el hermano perfecto.

Naruto paso intimidado por las miradas que tenían todos los niños sobre él, pero él era Naruto, el no le tenía miedo a nada.

Después de pasar y conocer a los niños, saltándose a las niñas, descubrió que un niño llamado Kenji que tenia la edad de 4 años, sería su un hermanito perfecto. Cuando le dijo la decisión a Kushina y Amaya, Amaya le dijo a Kenji que tendría un hermano mayor, y el pequeño niño lleno de felicidad salió corriendo por sus cosas.

Amaya y Kushina entraron a la oficina, para arreglar los papeles, cuando Kushina y Amaya salieron, Naruto y Kenji estaban platicando, lo que no se dio cuenta Naruto es que Kushina salía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

=o=o=o=o=o=

Cuando ya estaban saliendo, una señora de mediana edad estaba corriendo con un niño de unos 7 años, al parecer se dirigían a ellos, Naruto reconoció a la mujer, era Yuki, la que le dijo donde quedaba la tienda de hermanitos. Cuando Yuki y el niño llegaron con ellos le dijo Yuki a Kushina.

-Kushina, te agradezco el favor que me has hecho- dijo mirando a Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer Yuki ttebane- le dijo, luego se dirigió a Kenji –Kenji- llamando al niño que estaba al lado de Naruto –Ella es Yuki, tu mamá, y él es Takeshi, tu hermano- dijo mientras el niño se acercaba a Yuki y Takeshi.

-Muchas gracias Kushina-san. Gracias a usted tengo un hermanito- dijo Takeshi, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos Kushina y gracias de nuevo- dijo Yuki, mientras se iba con Kenji y Takeshi.

Naruto no hablaba, no se movía, incluso se podría decir que ni siquiera respiraba. Estaba en shock, ¿Qué rayos habría ocurrido hace un momento?. En ese momento sabia quien le podía dar la respuesta de su pregunta.

Lentamente Naruto, volteo su cabeza para ver a Kushina que tenía una sonrisa.

-Q-que fue lo que p-paso?- Tartamudeo Naruto al ver la sonrisa de Kushina.

-Eh? Oh te refieres a Kenji? Bueno eso es un secreto que jamás lo revelare- hablo la pelirroja.

-Lo planeaste tu ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Como puedes decir eso Naru-chan- dijo dramáticamente –Te atreves a acusar a tu madre, eres muy mal hijo- Naruto la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y Kushina se rindió –Bueno si, está bien, lo admito, todo lo planeo yo, pero no puedes negarte ahora ya que esa era la condición –Kushina interrumpió a Naruto, cuando este iba a reclamar –Y si piensas que esto es injusto, te equivocas, nunca dijiste las reglas a respetar ttebane- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-NO ES JUSTO- dijo rendido caminando con Kushina de regreso a la tienda de hermanitos por _una hermanita_ para él.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno que puedo decir, tal vez estarán pensando ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA HINATA!? .Les juro que saldrá en el inicio del siguiente capítulo, se los prometo con el corazón.**_

_**Como verán en este capítulo hubo escenas de Kushina, Naruto, Minato y una de sus amigos, Jejeje, no podía poner más escenas con sus amigos, pensé en algunas pero no quedaban bien. A este capítulo lo acabe pronto, pero no prometo que los demás los acabe en poco tiempo.**_

_**Los veo en el próximo capítulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus rewies.**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Como prometí en este capítulo saldrá Hinata. Me alegra que les guste esta historia, espero que sea así después de vario capítulos.**_

**Hermanito.**

**En el capitulo anterior..**

-_Lo planeaste tu ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido._

_-Como puedes decir eso Naru-chan- dijo dramáticamente –Te atreves a acusar a tu madre, eres muy mal hijo- Naruto la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y Kushina se rindió –Bueno si, está bien, lo admito, todo lo planeo yo, pero no puedes negarte ahora ya que esa era la condición –Kushina interrumpió a Naruto, cuando este iba a reclamar –Y si piensas que esto es injusto, te equivocas, nunca dijiste las reglas a respetar ttebane- dijo sacándole la lengua._

_-NO ES JUSTO- dijo rendido caminando con Kushina de regreso a la tienda de hermanitos por una __hermanita__ para él._

**Hogar.**

Naruto y Kushina volvieron a entrar mientras Naruto decía que no era justo y unas cuantas cosas más en voz baja.

Amaya los guio nuevamente al patio, donde los niños seguían jugando. Y paso lo mismo, Amaya dijo que se formaran, los niños se formaron en grupos de edad, todo igual, excepto que Naruto entrara con los niños, entro Kushina hacia las niñas.

-Kawaii, Todas son demasiadas lindas, me será difícil decir cuál es la más bonita –dijo Kushina, viendo a las niñas un poco ruborizadas, no cualquiera les decía que eran lindas.

Kushina pasaba por las filas hechas por pequeñas niñas de diferentes edades, ella podría decir fácil, que ninguna de las niñas que estaban no pasaban de los 10 años. De hecho ahora que se fijaba bien, era igual que los niños, era raro, preguntaría a Amaya, le comía la duda. Pero mientras ella escogería a la hermanita perfecta para Naru-chan.

Naruto veía como su mamá, levantaba, abrazaba y miraba fijamente, a las niñas. Pareciera como un concurso de ¿Cuál es la mejor comida?, la verdad le disgustaba mucho que su mamá, tratara a alguien así, como si fuera algún objeto. Naruto decidió que iba a decirle a Kushina que no tratara a las personas así.

-Oka-san, no traste así a las personas ttebayo- dijo serio, mirando como Kushina dejaba en el suelo a la niña que traía en brazos, dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-A que te refieres Naru-chan? –dijo Kushina, no sabiendo a que se refería su hijo.

-Tratas a esas niñas como si fueran objetos, te dije que yo escogería a mi hermanito por sus gusto o actitud que fuera con la mía, pero tu estas revisando el tamaño, como son, y eso está mal oka-san- dijo Naruto explicándole a Kushina, mientras ella tenía un sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja Te equivocas Naru-chan, yo no las estoy escogiendo por su tamaño, o aspecto, yo reviso su ojos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sus ojos? –pregunto confuso por la respuesta de su mamá.

-Si sus ojos. Déjame explicarte, es muy que conocido que los ojos son las ventanas del alma de las personas, pero las personas creen que pueden ver el alma de la persona juzgándola, muy pocas personas si logran hacerlo, y unas de esas personas soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Como puedes ver el alma de las personas? –pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Bueno la verdad…. No tengo ni idea, supongo que es un don que se te da –dijo no sabiendo contestar bien a la pregunta de Naruto.

-Entiendo, en ese caso, seguro que yo también puedo hacerlo ttebayo –dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño rubio.

-Ja es imposible, los que pueden ver a través del alma ya son adultos ttebane –dijo Kushina.

-Y porque? –pregunto molesto el rubio, los adultos siempre se llevaban todo.

-Porque si, y se acaba la conversación –dijo Kushina, recordando la razón de porque estaban en ese lugar.

Kushina seguía viendo a las niñas, mientras Naruto aburrido de esperar a su mamá a que tomara su decisión, se fue a jugar con los niños.

Kushina no podía tomar su decisión, todas esas niñas eran únicas, era demasiado difícil. Pero antes de que pensara mas su decisión algo o mejor dicho alguien, llamo su atención.

Una pequeña niña alejada del grupo de niñas, de aproximadamente 5 años, cabello corto con dos mechones más largos que los demás de color azulado, ojos colores perla con un toque de lila, era linda, pero había algo diferente que las demás niñas no tenían, no sabía que era, pero estaba segura que no era malo, al contrario. Estaba decidida hablaría con esa pequeña un rato y tomaría su decisión.

Kushina se dirigió a la pequeña niña. Estaba sentada, recargando su espalda y cabeza en el árbol de tonos verdosos vivos. Kushina vio cuando la niña noto su presencia, pues había dando un pequeño brinco.

-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Kushina ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –dijo poniéndose a su altura, con una sonrisa cálida.

-M-mi nombre e-es H-hinata- dijo con un tartamudeo que le parecía adorable a Kushina.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata. Bueno veras, estaba buscando a la hermanita perfecta para mi hijo y estoy segura que tu eres la indicada.

-Y-yo? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, tú tienes algo que las otra niñas no tienen, y eso te hace especial- dijo mirando como la pequeña Hinata se sorprendía mas.

-En serio, podría usar ese algo especial para ganar…..-interrumpieron a Kushina.

-S-son mis o-ojos verdad? –dijo cambiando su rostro sorprendido a uno de tristeza, sabía que todas las personas de este mundo querían ganar dinero con sus ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta del rostro sorprendido de Kushina –L-lo siento no q-quería interrumpirla-

-Eh? No te preocupes –dijo saliendo de su shock provocado por esa respuesta –Y te equivocas Hinata, no son tus ojos, bueno tus ojos también son especiales, pero no es lo que quería decir, no sé que sea, pero lo siento –dijo Kushina.

-Como ganara algo con eso? –pregunto confusa Hinata.

Eh? –Kushina no entiendo muy bien lo que le dijo pero tenía más o menos la idea –te refieres a ganar dinero? –Se sorprendió cuando la niña asintió, quien sabe cuánto había tenido que pasar para pensar que ella la quería para ganar dinero –No te equivocas mucho, yo no quiero nada de eso.

-Entonces p-porque dijo que quería ganar? –dijo un poco sorprendida la peliazul.

-Porque quiero ganar, no dinero sino alguien que me ayude a ir al supermercado, a hablar de cosas que no entiendan los hombre, y muchas cosas más, yo quiero ganar una hija.- dijo Kushina explicándole la razón –Sabes, siempre eh querido tener una hija, no digo que no quisiera tener a Naruto, pero la verdad siempre eh querido saber que se siente tener una hija –dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Hinata realmente se sorprendió por lo que dijo esa mujer, la verdad ella también tenía el deseo de tener una madre, su madre vivió muy poco a su lado, ella aun así amo y amaba a su madre como nunca, y ella le había dicho que si tenía una oportunidad como esa la aprovechara como nunca, a parte esa mujer tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que la hacia confiar en ella, tal vez pero solo tal vez Hinata querría mas a Kushina que a su mamá, pero eso sería difícil de alcanzar.

-Así que dime Hinata ¿estás de acuerdo de ser parte de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki? –dijo sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

Hinata lo pensó delicadamente, tener una familia que la quiera y la acepte, tener un hogar al cual llegar después de un día largo y duro, un hogar, esa palabra le empezar a gustar. Tenían su decisión.

-M-me gustaría mucho ser de su f-familia Kushina-san –dijo con una sonrisa que rompió el control de Kushina.

-KAWAII! Eres tan linda y adorable Hinata-chan, y nada de formalidades ya que sería incomodo y malo que me digieras así cuando fuera tu madre- dijo abrazándola, dejando poco a poco sin respiración a Hinata.

-D-e a-acuerdo K-kushina- dijo Hinata gastando su aire, poniéndose mas pálida de lo que estaba.

-Hina-chan? Estas bien? Eres alérgica? Porque te pones así? Oh vamos HINA-CHAN RESPIRA, no vayas a la luz! –dijo una Kushina bastantes asustada, zarandeando a una Hinata pálida e inconsciente.

Después de la semi-muerte de Hinata, Kushina y Hinata se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron tomadas de la mano al grupo de niños donde estaba Naruto.

-Muy bien Hinata, en este momento conocerás a tu hermano mayor, supongo que me oíste decir su nombre hace un rato, y si no pues su nombre es Naruto ttebane –dijo Kushina buscando con la mirada a Naruto.

-Tsk parece ser que tendré que usar mi hermosa voz –dijo Kushina rindiéndose en buscar a Naruto con sus ojos violetas –Ahh bien aquí vamos- dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-NARUTO!- grito fuertemente Kushina, hasta se podría decir que los pájaros salieron volando lejos de ese grito que les dejaría sordos.

Naruto gracias al fuerte grito de Kushina, se tropezó y cayó duramente al queridísimo suelo.

-Pero que fue eso?- dijo un poco sorprendido el ojiazul.

Subiendo su cabeza, aun en el piso, el rubio fijo su mirada azulada al lugar donde se escucho ese gran grito, dándose cuenta que era su mamá con una pequeña niña con raros ojos plateados, agarrada de la mano de Kushina.

Hinata vio que un niño de cabellera rubia, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a ellas. La mirada aperlada de Hinata, se dirigió a Kushina. Kushina dándose cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando se volteo a ver al responsable, dándose cuenta que era Hinata con una mirada llena de duda, sacando una razón rápidamente por esa mirada le explico.

-Hina-chan ese niño rubio es tu hermano mayor, Naruto- -le dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Hinata con la respuesta de Kushina, volteo al niño rubio, estaba realmente nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si no le caí bien a su hermano mayor? ¿Qué sucedería si la odiara? Tenía que sacar esas ideas negativas de su mente, era malo pensar así, tenía que ser más positiva, si así seria, Naruto y ella se llevarían bien y todo saldría muy bien.

Cuando Naruto llego con Kushina y Hinata, Kushina decidió presentarlos.

-Naru-chan, ella es Hinata, y será tu hermana menor desde ahora- dijo poniendo a Hinata enfrente de ella.

La verdad Naruto esta mas que molesto, el no quería tener una hermanita, él quería un hermanito, pero su adorada mamá hizo trampa y Boom ahora tenía que lidiar con otra mujer, en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada más que pensar que "_las mujeres son problemáticas"._

_-_Mph Hola –saludo con la palabra favorita de Sasuke.

En ese momento en la mente de Hinata regreso todo pensamiento negativo. Y nerviosa de que ocurriera otra cosa peor contesto el saludo molesto del rubio.

-H-hola Na-Naruto-kun –contesto con su tartamudeo.

-Na-ru-to –dijo con tono diabólico Kushina –Como te atreves a saludar a Hina-chan así. Ella que es tan adorable y tú tratándola agresivamente –dijo mirando a Naruto molesta.

-P-pues yo no quería a una hermanita! –dijo Naruto, no iba a dejarse ganar.

-Pero hicimos un trato y tú estuviste más que de acuerdo así que no tienes escusa- dijo retadoramente.

Hinata solo volteaba su mirada de Naruto a Kushina, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo le daba risa como se "peleaban".

Kushina y Naruto escucharon una risa tímida y linda, voltearon a ver al propietario de esa dulce risa y se encontraron con una pequeña Hinata tapándose su boca con su mano pero dejando escapar el sonido de la causa de su pelea.

Naruto en ese momento lo pensó bien. Tal vez no era tan mala idea tener una hermana, aparte haría muy feliz a Kushina, el mismo noto esa gran sonrisa que tenía su mamá en la cara cuando venían de la mano con Hinata, que podría hacer? Simplemente nada, estaría satisfecho con tener un hermano menor, aparte quien dijo que las niñas no podían jugar los juegos que juegan él y sus amigos?. Pero primero tenían que pedir perdón a Kushina por cómo le contesto a Hinata.

Naruto estiro su mano en un puño, hacia Kushina. Kushina noto eso y cuando miro el pequeño puño de su hijo, Naruto lo abrió dejando ver una golosina, Kushina entendió el mensaje, Naruto siempre se disculpaba así. Cuando Kushina miro de nueva cuenta a Naruto le dijo suavemente.

-Naru-chan conmigo no te debes disculpar –dijo mirando discretamente a la pequeña Hinata.

Naruto camino unos cuantos pasos, quedando frente a Hinata, la pequeña le miro curiosa, el solo hizo lo mismo que con su mamá, pero Hinata aun no entendía lo que significaba eso. Kushina se dio cuenta de la expresión del rostro de Hinata, así que se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Hina-chan eso significa que Naruto te pide que le disculpes – al oír eso Naruto volteo el rostro con un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues se estaba quitando su orgullo para hacer esto.

-D-disculpas? –pregunto no entendiendo el porqué.

-Sí, te pide disculpas por saludarte de mala manera ttebane- dijo Kushina pacientemente.

-Eh? No te t-tienes que d-disculpar por eso –dijo Hinata poco a poco borrando las ideas negativas de su mente.

-Si me tengo que disculpar, fue malo como te conteste –dijo Naruto volteándola a ver.

Hinata aun no tomaba el caramelo que le ofrecía Naruto, así que Kushina decidió meterse.

-Hina-chan, Naruto no quitara la mano hasta que lo aceptes –dijo incitándola a tomar el caramelo.

-Gracias N-naruto-kun –dijo tomando el dulce de la mano de Naruto.

-Sabes me gusta que me digas así, nadie me había dicho mi nombre así, es algo diferente y eso me agrada ttebayo –dijo dándole de regalo una sonrisa zorruna.

Kushina vio a su hijo y a su ahora hija, estaba completamente segura que se llevarían bastante bien. Ellos dos se iban a proteger, confiar entre sí y nunca pero nunca se abandonaría ni aunque la circunstancia así lo requiera.

-Muy bien –dijo la pelirroja con su mano derecha agarrando la izquierda de Hinata y con la izquierda la derecha de Naruto –Hay que ir hacer papeles- dijo con un tono deprimido, odiaba esa parte.

..

Después de la pesadilla de Kushina, los papeles, Naruto, Hinata y Kushina, salieron de la tienda de hermanitos dirigiéndose a su esperada casa. Hinata llevaba una pequeña maleta de Catarina en la mano, donde dentro de esta venía un poco de ropa con su peluche favorito. Llegaron y lo primero que vio Hinata fue, una casa de dos pisos, por afuera había mini campos a la izquierda, de lirios a lado de esos uno de tulipanes, del lado derecho azucenas y a lado de estas hortensias, era increíble como las podían tener bien cuidadas y saludables ya que no era época.

-Te gusta Hina-chan? Mi abuela me enseño como tener una variedad de especies de plantas aunque no sean de esta estación, es un secreto que tenemos ella y yo, aunque ella ahora está en el cielo. Quizás te pueda decir el secreto si tu quieres ttebane –dijo la pelirroja mirando las flores plantadas por ella misma.

Hinata asintió a la propuesta de Kushina y siguió mirando a su alrededor, la puesta de la casa era de madera laurel, había una ventana de cada lado se notaban las cortinas de un color azul claro, en el segundo piso había dos ventanas con una cortina lila y otra naranja. Seguramente tenía más cosas la casa pero en la parte de atrás.

-Oka-san la cortina del cuarto de Hina-chan no era de color beige? –pregunto Naruto, dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Naru-chan como ya te había dicho antes, yo ya había planeado todo para que fuéramos por una hermanita en vez que un hermanito, en este caso Hina-chan –dijo quitándole la duda a Naruto.

-Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, pero oka-san también cambiaste el cuarto? –dijo Naruto pensando en el cuarto que lo habían decorado como para un niño y no una niña, su mamá no hubiera acabado tan rápido y si lo hizo estaría seguro que su mamá tenia superpoderes.

-Es cierto! No eh cambiado la decoración del cuarto, lo único que puse para Hina-chan fue esa cortina, y la puse por que la encontré en mi cajón mientras buscaba la ropa que me pondría –dijo Kushina –Hina-chan lo siento, tendrás que dormir en el cierto con esa decoración, pero te aseguro que mañana iremos a comprar muchas cosas para ti Hina-chan –dijo Kushina emocionada.

-N-no te preocupes Kushina, n-no creo que sea p-problema –dijo Hinata.

-Pero claro que sí! No te sentirías cómoda, pero no te preocupes ya mañana resolveremos ese problema –dijo Kushina alegre, mientras Hinata le agradecía por eso.

-Muy bien entremos, no queremos quedarnos aquí, se está empezando a poner el sol –dijo mientas caminaba a la puerta con Naruto y Hinata siguiéndola.

Dentro de la casa Hinata se dio cuenta que la casa era realmente cómoda, lo primero que veías entrando era un no muy largo pasillo donde cuando se acababa estaba la sala con 2 sillones grandes y uno pequeño en el centro una pequeña mesita y colgada en la pared una gigante tele. En la sala había 3 puertas una donde te dirigías al baño, la otra que entrabas a la concina y la ultima que da al comedor, el baño era como los de siempre, lavabo blanco, inodoro blanco, una bañera blanca, las paredes con azulejo color crema, el techo color azul y con una espejo, lo único que lo diferenciaba diciendo que era de la familia, era una pequeño tapete con un plato de ramen. Mientras la cocina tenían todo lo normal, refrigerador, estufa, horno, licuadora, alacenas, entre más cosas, y tenían una barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, pero aunque estuvieran casi juntas la cocina y el comedor, cada área tenía su puerta.

Tenían un mesa rectangular, sillas, lo normal. En la sala también se encontraban las escaleras de la segunda planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones del lado izquierda estaba la de Minato y Kushina, otra la oficina de Minato, y la derecha el cuarto de Naruto y el otro que ahora era habitación de Hinata. Muchos decían que el estudio de Minato tenia que quedar abajo, como común es, pero Minato no era normal.

Hinata estaba fascina con la casa, a simple vista se notaba que la decoración era de la propia Kushina Uzumaki, era muy linda su ahora casa.

-Te gusta Hina-chan? Soy toda una experta en decorar ¿no crees? –dijo Kushina presumiendo su trabajo.

-E-en verdad le quedo muy b-bien Kushina –dijo con un sonrisa completamente sincera.

-Eres encantadora Hina-chan, ni Minato y Naruto me dijeron eso –dijo lanzándole encima.

-Gracias Kushina –dijo Kushina entre los brazos de un feliz Kushina.

-Pero porque tantos gritos Kushina? Por un momento pensé que, que era ese duende que vi la otra vez, realmente no pensaba verlo otra vez después que vi al psicólogo–dijo un Minato desde la puerta de la entrado.

.Mina-chan ah llegado, tenemos que presentarte –dijo soltando a Hinata y llevándola donde Minato se encontraba.

-Mina-chan ¿quieres conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia? -dijo Kushina ansiosa por ver la cara de su esposo cuando viera la sorpresa que le esperaba, ojala fuera como la que Naruto puso cuando Kenji se fue con su verdadera madre, fue realmente cómico.

-Bien conoce a Hinata- dijo poniendo a Hinata frente a Minato, esperaba su cara, su ceja se levanto un poco igual que sus ojos se abrieron muy poco, pero le sorprendió mas lo que dijo.

-Es un placer Hinata, nunca había visto a un chico como tú, con piel blanca y facciones delicadas como mujer, y tu pelo, tu pelo no es muy común en los niños, parece que Kushina y Naruto se pusieron de acuerdo y escogieron un término medio –la verdad Minato no sabía que estaba pensando en voz alta, porque lo estaba pensando para no ofenderlo pero todo salió mal. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya estaba en el suelo con un moretón creado por su esposa.

-L-lo siento, no quería decir eso –dijo Minato disculpándose por su error.

-No es por eso, bueno si, ¿Cómo pudiste confundir a Hinata con un niño? –dijo mirándolo con sus ojos violetas seriamente.

-Eh? No querrás decir confundir con una niña? –pregunto Minato sin darse cuenta todavía.

-Ahhh Hinata es niña –dijo esta vez sorprendiendo a su esposo.

-En serio? –dijo Minato confundido.

-Por supuesto que es niña –dijo Kushina desesperándose poco a poco.

-Pero no quería Naruto una hermanita? –dijo un Minato viendo a la pequeña niña enfrente del que aun estaba tirada en el piso.

-Eh? A bueno eee ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas en un solo momento –dijo llegándole los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido desde la salida de la escuela hasta ese mismo instante.

-OKA-SAN HIZO TRAMPA –dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo índice acusadoramente a su mamá, mientras que Minato se levantaba después del gran golpe que le dio Kushina.

-Como que hizo trampa Naruto? –dijo mirando a su hijo y mirando de vez en cuando a Kushina.

-Si hizo un plan y me engaño. Aunque no me moleste que Hinata-chan sea mi nueva hermanita oka-san fue muy cruel –dijo Naruto con tono lastimero.

-Kushina… -dijo seriamente dándose la vuelta para ver a su esposa –Sabes que no debes engañar a los que son menores que tu y menos a tu hijo –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-P-pero Mina-chan –dijo tratando de evitar el regaño.

-Nada de peros, si sigues con esa conducta no comerás ramen y dormirás con Naruto –dijo viendo como Kushina cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

-No todo menos dormir con Naruto! El ramen ya es un caso que nadie me lo puede quitar pero dormir con Naruto es una tortura –dijo pensando en que incomodo y molesto era dormir con su hijo.

-Bien entonces estaré convencido de que ya no le harás cosas malas a Naruto –dijo Minato girándose de nuevo, pero esta vez así la pequeña Hinata olvidada.

-Hola mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y seré tu padre de ahora en adelante –dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunta anqué sabia cual era.

-Mi nombre es Hinata –se sorprendió de sí misma, no tartamudeo para nada, ese hombre tenía un poder para que no lo hiciera.

-Es un muy bonito nombre Hinata –dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared- Bueno supongo que ya habrán comido, así que vamos a cenar –Minato se empezó a encaminar a la cocina seguido de toda su familia.

-No es cierto oto-san, no hemos comido ni una envoltura, oka-san nos trata muy mal, me muero de hambre- dijo siguiendo a su padre.

-Como que te trato mal? –dijo Kushina ofendida.

-Sip, oto-san lo ha dicho cuando recibías tu regaño –sacándole la lengua.

-Naruto te quitare tus videojuegos si sigue con esa conducta –dijo Minato con un aura de maldad a su alrededor. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente pura maldad.

-Nooo, nadie regaña a Naruto, ni si quiera el teme- dijo entrando a la cocina siguiendo discutiendo con su mama.

Hinata seguía parada enfrente de la puerta de la cocina, por fin se le cumplió su sueño de tener una familia. Ella soñaba con una familia educada, elegante, finas, y esta familia era diferente a todas las que había visto, eso le agradaba era realmente especial, si fuera como se lo imaginaba sería realmente aburrida, pero esta estaba segura que nunca pasaría un momento de aburricion. Su nuevo hogar uno en el que pueda jugar al te con su mamá, hacer dibujos a su papá, jugar juegos con su hermano, esto era fantástico.

-Después de pensar en eso Hinata entro a la cocina donde Naruto y Kushina comían a toda prisa ramen, y un Minato que lo comía tranquilamente, cuando escucharon el abrir de la puerta voltearon, dándose cuenta de que era la peliazul, a la cual le sonrieron.

-Hinata-chan ven a comer, no hay nada mejor que el ramen –dijo Naruto poniéndole un plato de ramen en su ahora lugar.

-Creo que cambiaremos un poco nuestra alimentación, no creo que a Hinata le gustare comer ramen en toda su vida –dijo Kushina.

-Estoy de acuerdo de eso, no queremos que Hinata engorde como Naruto- dijo Minato.

-Eh? Yo no estoy gordo!- dijo enojado por el comentario.

Si, esa era su familia y se alegraba de que lo fuera. En ese instante se escucho un grito de Kushina ..

-Nooo! se me olvido preguntarle a Amaya que porque no había niños mayores de 10 años- dijo Kushina, le iba a carcomer la duda!.

**Continuara…**

_Ejem.. se que este no es muy buen capitulo, lo se. Y se que quedo mas corto que los anteriores._

_Aquí explique mas o menos como es la casa de Naruto, nunca eh sido en mi vida buena para describir y creo que nunca lo seré pero espero que se hayan dado una idea con esto y bueno los veo en el próximo._

_Ja ne! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son una gran motivación para continuar esta historia, en verdad, muchísimas gracias. Sin más aquí el capitulo.**_

**Hermanito.**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_-Hinata-chan ven a comer, no hay nada mejor que el ramen –dijo Naruto poniéndole un plato de ramen en su ahora lugar._

_-Creo que cambiaremos un poco nuestra alimentación, no creo que a Hinata le gustare comer ramen en toda su vida –dijo Kushina._

_-Estoy de acuerdo de eso, no queremos que Hinata engorde como Naruto- dijo Minato._

_-Eh? Yo no estoy gordo!- dijo enojado por el comentario._

_Si, esa era su familia y se alegraba de que lo fuera._

**Primera impresión.**

Después de la cena todos se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansar para el nuevo día que los esperaba.

-Mina-chan crees que puedas ir a acostar a Naruto y a Hinata por mi –dijo Kushina agarrando un abrigo del perchero de la habitación principal.

-Porque? Adónde vas? –pregunto curioso mientras Kushina abría la puerta.

-Porque no podre dormir con la duda de porque no hay niños mayores de 10 años en la "Tienda de hermanitos" –dijo Kushina agarrando las llaves del carro.

-Pero Kushina ya es muy tarde para ir a preguntar eso, ¿Por qué no vas mañana? –dijo Minato mientras Kushina se detuvo un instante pensándolo, pasando unos pocos segundos le contesto.

-Te aseguro que si no voy no podre pegar ojo en toda la noche –dijo no queriendo amanecer con unas ojeras –así que me voy- dijo saliendo, cuando ya iba abrir el coche un grito de Minato la detuvo.

-Kushina espera! –dijo desesperado por saber lo que iba hacer su esposa.

-Que sucede? –pregunto viendo como Minato llegaba donde estaba.

-No crees que es una pregunta no muy importante? –Trataba de parar a su esposa.

-Mmm… Supongo que sí, pero me muero por curiosidad y no podre soportar ni un minuto más –Sabia que su esposo tenía razón, que su pregunta no era muy importante, pero deseaba averiguarlo.

-No es necesario que vayas en coche, puedes tomar un taxi, todavía pasan algunos –dijo con mas intentos fallidos tratándole de quitar las llaves, pero Kushina puso su mano con las llaves tras su espalda.

-Pero gastaría dinero, a parte no gastare mucha gasolina no esta tan lejos –dijo no entendiendo por que Minato decía eso.

-Si lo sé, pero sería mejor para tu seguridad, y para los peatones, que vayas en taxi –dijo Minato.

-Quieres decir que no se manejar? –dijo molesta por lo que dijo su esposo.

-Yo no lo diría así, pero bueno ¿no recuerdas la última vez que manejaste? –Vio que su esposa negaba con la cabeza –casi chocas con un camión escolar- dijo Minato recordando aquello.

-Se cruzo en mi camino! -negaba de que fue su culpa.

-Y que me dices de la anciana que cruzaba la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo? –sabia que de esta no podía escapar.

-Eso fue porque…. Porque…. –no sabía que decir en esta situación –Esta bien me iré en taxi –este era uno de los casos donde Minato se iba con la victoria.

Minato entro de nuevo a la casa cuando vio que su esposa cogió un taxi.

-Muy bien los llevare a cada uno a su habitación –subía de escalón en escalón mientras los pequeños niños lo seguían de cerca.

Primero entraron a la habitación de Naruto, ya que esta era que quedaba más cerca. Minato y Naruto entraron mientras que Hinata se quedaba afuera esperando a Minato, dándole espacio y privacidad.

-Oto-san mañana Hinata irá a la escuela? –quería que Hinata fuera para presentarla con sus amigos.

-Supongo que sí, Kushina se encargo de todo eso, no me dejo hacer nada –recordaba que cada vez que le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda con algo para el hermanito de Naruto, Kushina le mandaba un mirada de desprecio y con eso sabia que se tenía que alejar.

-No eras el único emocionado por tener un hermanito, ella también estaba ansiosa y todavía lo está. – Recordó como Kushina le platicaba todas las cosas que tenía planeado hacer con cuando llegara la hermanita de Naruto.

-Entonces tu sabias que iba a hacer niña? –frunció el ceño. Su papá sabia del plan de su mamá y no se lo dijo, eso era traición.

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando me contaba las cosas que haría no mencionaba si era él o ella, pero cuando lo hacía pensaba que se estaba confundiendo, nunca me imagine que planeaba algo como esto. Tu madre siempre deseo tener una hija –contaba Minato mientras su hijo se acostaba en la cama.

-Espero que ya sea mañana, quiero enseñarle a Hinata-chan mis amigos, los juegos que jugamos, mis lugares favoritos, y muchas cosas mas –decía el rubio mientras Minato lo tapaba –Oto-san tu estas emocionado por la llegada de Hinata-chan? –pregunto curioso.

-Realmente si estoy emocionado, me alegra saber que tendré una familia más grande –tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Veía como los ojos de Naruto se iban cerrando poco a poco.

-Sabes, también me gustaría que Oji-san le contara los cuentos que me ah contado, no les entiendo, son raros, pero es divertido ver los gestos que hace- cerraba sus ojos zafiros completamente.

Minato se puso pálido por lo que dijo su hijo, ese Jiraiya iba a pervertir al pobre e inocente de su hijo, y ahora ya no era el único, también estaba la pobre de Hinata. Tenía que poner al pervertido en paz antes de que pase algo malo, no quería saber que historias contaba su padre.

Minato salió de la habitación de Naruto mientras pensaba en una tortura para Jiraiya. Cuando salió vio a la pequeña Hinata sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared, intentando no quedarse dormida.

-Hinata vamos te llevare a tu habitación –la levanto en brazos, hinata se sorprendió por eso, cosa que noto Minato al momento -Que pasa? –Hinata negó con la cabeza –Te puedo decir Hina-chan? –Hinata asintió con la cabeza. –Jeje parece que tienes mucho sueño ¿verdad? –Vio que movía la cabeza afirmativamente –Bueno no hay problemas ya que ya hemos llegado a tu habitación –abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación.

Minato bajo a Hinata, ella con sus parpados casi cerrados se fijo en su habitación, era simple, una cama, armario, muebles con cajones, y con cosas de niño, como juguetes, la sabana, pero no le importaba eso, solo quería dormir.

Hinata se acostó en la cama y Minato la tapo con una gran frazada –Que duermas bien Hina-chan –le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. En cuanto salió de la habitación de Hinata, escucho las calmadas respiraciones de Hinata, sí que estaba cansada, y el también lo estaba.

Se dirigió calmadamente a su habitación, llegando poco tiempo después, sentándose en la cama que compartía con Kushina. Era cierto Kushina aun no regresaba, bueno no hace mucho que se fue. En ese instante como si la hubiera invocado, se escucho abrir la puerta principal, entrando por ella Kushina, Minato se sorprendió por esto, eso fue realmente rápido.

-Eh regresado –Escucho la voz de su esposa claramente y levantándose, se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

-Kushina como te fue? –Pregunto estando ya en la planta baja.

-Pues resulto que no había niños mayores porque estaban en otra parte de la casa, no quieren que se junten mayores y menores porque podrían causar grandes problemas –fue subiendo las escaleras con Minato siguiéndola.

-Aunque aun desconfió – Pasaron junto las habitaciones de los niños.

-Y porque no le preguntas a Hinata mañana? –no se le había ocurrido esa idea hasta en ese mismo momento.

Kushina se dio la vuelta lentamente dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Minato.

-PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO, ANTES DE IR Y ESTAR CERCA DE ESE CONDUCTOR DE TAXI DIABOLICO? –en verdad estaba enojada, aunque ella tenía también parte de laculpa, por no pensar antes en eso.

-Shh despertaras a los niños. –Esperaba que no se hubieran despertado con el grito que pego Kushina, aunque eso no era muy probable -No te lo había dicho porque no se me había ocurrido-

-Ahh no importa, lo único que quiero es dormir –soltó una gran bostezo antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo –cerró la puerta.

Después de lo último que dijo Minato todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso, todo menos la habitación del rubio que seguía despierto mirando el techo.

- _Y Hinata cuando conozca a Sasuke, ¿se volverá una de sus fans?_,_ o si no le caen bien sus amigos? o sus amigos a ella?, no, estaba seguro que sus amigos y Hinata se llevarían bien y jugarían todos juntos, después de todo sus amigos le quisieron ayudar a conseguir un hermanito para él, y si no se llevaban bien, el descubriría una forma para que fueran todos amigos._

Con ese último pensamiento en su mente Naruto pudo caer rendido en un sueño hasta que Kushina lo despertara.

**En la mañana siguiente.**

En la cocina se veían a los ahora, cuatro integrantes, desayunar felizmente.

-Hinata estas emocionada por ir a la escuela? -pregunto la pelirroja, viendo como asentía.

-Seguramente llegaras un poco cansada, estoy seguro que Naruto te querrá enseñar muchas cosas hoy- vio como su hijo asentía alegremente.

-Por supuesto, le enseñara muchas cosas a Hinata-chan hoy –confirmaba lo dicho.

Pasando unos minutos Minato se fue a trabajar.

-Bien creo que ya llego la hora de irnos- se encamino a la puerta con Naruto y Hinata enfrente de ella.

Los tres iban caminando y platicando a la vez, bueno los únicos que platicaban era Naruto y Kushina, Hinata de vez en cuando comentaba algo o solo asentía con la cabeza.

Llegando a la entrada de la escuela Kushina se despidió de los dos dándoles un beso en la mejilla, lo cual le sorprendió a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan recuerda ahora eres mi hija, por lo cual debo tratarte como una, y tu también, no seas tímida conmigo, puedes confiar siempre en mi- se fue alejando dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

-Vamos Hina-chan te mostrare a mis amigos- la tomo de la mano y caminando fue hacia donde se encontraba su salón.

Ya casi llegando a la puerta del salón, Naruto se detuvo, temblando, y poniéndose frio, Hinata se asusto con todo esto, no sabía que le estaba pasando a su ahora hermano, y si le pasaba algo?, no le podía pasar nada, no a su nueva familia.

-Naruto-kun te encuentras bien? –pregunto acercándose más para verlo de frente.

-H-Hina-chan ayúdame –se cayó de rodillas alarmando mas a la pequeña y asustada Hinata.

-Naruto-kun que te sucede? –busco con su mirada a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a su hermano.

-Moriré, de eso estoy seguro –Hinata se puso pálida. –P-Por favor que den dulces en mi funeral- decía con cascadas en los ojos.

-P-pero que te s-sucede Naruto-kun?-

-Eh recordado que Sasuke dijo que se vengaría de mi , por no traerle las barras de chocolate que me había dicho que le trajera, y me matara, y luego Sakura seguro me golpeara por hacer enojar a Sasuke y Ino también, este es mi fin -le salían cascaditas por los ojos.

-P-Porque le debes c-chocolates? –pregunto temerosa Hinata.

-No tengo idea… solo dijo –intento hacer la voz de Sasuke- Hey dame 6 barras de chocolates y si no te matare –Camino unos paso más quedando enfrente del salón con Hinata atrás –Pero ya no importa, seguro que me salvare fácilmente de esta- abrió la puerta –Vamos hay que entrar- empujo suavemente a Hinata adentro del salón, entrando el después.

Hinata estaba que se moría de temor, después de lo que dijo su hermano, no estaba segura de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, pero Naruto hizo que avanzara adentro.

Ya adentro Hinata tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temiendo que cuando los abriera se encontrara con algo sumamente temible.

-Hina-chan que pasa? –oyó la voz de Naruto a su lado –Vamos tienes miedo?- asintió con los ojos todavía cerrados –Vamos les caerás bien, no te preocupes- la animaba para que los abriera.

Hinata ya rendida, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose solamente una pared blanca con una ventana que daba hacia unos árboles de cerezos, eso era un buen comienzo para ella. A un movimiento lento se dio la vuelta, quedando enfrente de unas mesas con dibujos a medio colorear, niñas peinándose entre sí, niños con sus figuras de acción, jugando con plastilina, armando cosas con cubos, todo lo que veía era normal pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente a lo que ella había visto.

Naruto la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro por el rostro impresionado de Hinata, parecía que nunca antes hubiera visto una escuela, decidió cortar la inspección que hacían los ojos de Hinata.

-Hina-chan te presentare a mis amigos- la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la llevo a una mesa donde había varios niños sentados en ella.

Hinata vio a los niños sentados en aquella mesa, parecían agradables, esperaba caerles bien.

-Hey chicos ella es Hinata, mi hermana- la presento enfrente del grupo.

-Vaya pensé que querías un hermano Naruto- dijo Kiba.

-De que hablas, no hay mejor que una niña- le contesto Sakura.

-Sera mejor presentarnos- dijo un chico con un tipo de abrigo que le tapaba la boca y traía unos anteojos negros.

-Eh Shino, hasta que vienes- dijo el rubio.

-A que te refieres con eso Naruto? –pregunto un poco confundido por lo que dijo el rubio.

-Pues no viniste los tres días anteriores-

-Naruto, siempre estuve aquí, ver a todos pero no a mí, eres realmente un mal amigo Naruto- tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Bien, como le sestaba diciendo, ella es Hinata mi hermana- ignorando completamente a Shino siendo la causa de que el aura aumentara.

-Ignorar a un amigo, eres realmente malo Naruto- se sentó silenciosamente en la mesa.

-Hola mi nombre es Kiba –se paro cerca de Hinata.

-El mío es Shikamaru –se notaba que hizo un gran esfuerzo de levantarse.

Y así fue lo mismo con todos, hasta que llego el turno de Ino y Sakura.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino y ella es Sakura, es bueno que tengamos a otra niña en el grupo, pero no te atrevas a acercarte a Sasuke-kun- cambio de un semblante alegre a uno serio.

Hinata al escuchar ese nombre su cuerpo se tenso y sus pupilas se dilataron, recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano antes de entrar y el nombre pasaba por sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Vio como un pelinegro con ojos negros se paraba delante de ella diciendo el nombre que le aterraba en ese momento.

Mi nombre es Sasuke –Miro como la niña se ponía muy pálida y sus ojos detonaban terror.

Hinata se moría de miedo, que pasaba si no le agradaba y le decía lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano?, a mucha gente no le agradaba cuando tartamudeaba o porque era tímida, y en ese momento sabia que tartamudearía por el nerviosismo que tenía en su ser.

-Oye estas bien? –le pregunto, Hinata estaba en shock pero no le sorprendería lo que pasara después, la hermana de Naruto chillaría de emoción por él, así era siempre, también con su hermano Itachi, veía como lo perseguían. Pero esta vez su predicción le fallo.

Hinata con tanto nervios temiendo que algo saliera mal se refugio atrás de la espalda de su hermano, por alguna rara razón se sentía segura ahí, y solo se conocía desde hace poco.

-Que pasa Hina-chan? Acaso el teme te hizo algo? –

Miro a su amigo con enojo –Dime que te hizo y las pagara- volteándose con su hermana.

-E-El es el q-que dijiste q-que te haría d-daño por no traer sus c-chocolates, temo n-no caerle b-bien y que pase a-algo malo –Tartamudeaba seguidamente.

-Eh? Dijo que yo te golpearía por no darme unos chocolates? –Sasuke se metió en medio de la conversación mirando con una ceja levantada a Naruto.

-A bueno yo creo que exagere un poco las cosas jeje –reía incomodo el rubio –Sasuke solo me reto a un juego absurdo por no traerle sus chocolates, pero no es tan grave como para dormir durante mucho tiempo –dijo tranquilizando a Hinata.

-Ya sé que reto va a ser… -el maestro los interrumpió.

-Bien niños es hora de la siesta –saco una variedad de mantas y las fue colocando en el suelo.

De a poco a poco lo niños fueron acostándose en las esponjosas mantas, y cuando todos estuvieron acostados el maestro (Iruka) apago la luz sentándose él en una silla empezando a leer un libro.

En una parte de salón estaban Naruto, Hinata, y sus demás amigos, hablando en susurros pensando que no se escuchaban sus voces, pero era todo lo contrario. Bueno Naruto era el único que hablaba.

-Psss Sasuke –el pelinegro lo ignoro, era acaso el único de sus amigos que quería dormir? –Pss Sasuke, Sasuke –el pelinegro volteo hacia su molesto amigo.

-Que quieres? –gruño, no era nada bueno tener un pequeño Sasuke enojado, pero parecía que al rubio no le importaba aquello.

-Jejeje –Trataba de contener su risa el pequeño ojiazul.

-Que quieres? –Pregunto molestándose más que antes.

-Nada –Y ahí ya no pudo aguantar más –Jajajajajaja- Exploto el rubio en sus risas.

-Que es lo gracioso? –Decía más que molesto el pelinegro.

-Es que tu pensaste que te diría algo, pero no fue así –Eso hizo que Sasuke casi le saltara encima.

-Tsk- se volteo dando la espalda a un divertido Naruto.

-Psss Sasuke –Intento hacerle lo mismo que hizo hace un instante.

-No caeré otra vez, así que déjame dormir tranquilo –Diciendo esto intento dormir por lo menos un rato y descansar de su amigo rubio.

_-Bueno mi victima de diversión ya no podrá ser Sasuke, por este momento claro, supongo que tendré que dormir un rato, ¿pero qué me pasa? , un Uzumaki no duerme en el día, mejor hablare con alguien que siga despierto- _Pensó Naruto paseando su mirada zafiro por el salón, buscaba un alma viva, y ahí encontró a su hermana menor mirando con su mirada perlada el techo del salón, parecía pensativa, pero eso no iba a detenerlo a hablar con ella-

-Pss Hina-chan –la llamo en un susurro –Hina-chan –vio como su hermana volteaba para ver quien le hablaba.

-Naruto-kun? –Pregunto Hinata curiosa de que su hermano le hablara, según ella todos estaban dormidos, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Hina-chan estabas pensando? –Curioso y buscando algo que hablar.

-Eh si estaba pensando –no se esperaba esa pregunta de Naruto.

-Y que pensabas? –La verdad no le ayudaba las pequeñas oraciones que decía Hinata, lo hacían pensar en que mas podía decir para llevar la conversación más larga.

-E-En conejos –decía con sus mejillas coloreadas, por lo que había dicho.

-Conejos? –Repitió –Porque en conejos Hina-chan? –miro a su hermana esperando su respuesta.

-B-Bueno a mi me gustan mucho los c-conejos y estaba pensando c-como seria tener uno –Siempre le habían gustado, eran lindos, suaves, y le traían por una extraña razón alegría.

-Ooo Ya veo, a mi me gustan los dinosaurios –Tenía una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-Los dinosaurios? Qué son? –Había escuchado decirlo de varias personas, pero ella nunca los había visto.

-Son animales gigantes, hay muchos de ellos diferentes, oto-san me cuenta historias de ellos, y me enseña fotografías, son geniales, pero oka-san dice que desaparecieron del mundo, pero yo creo que se mudaron a la luna –le contaba y contestaba a la pregunta de Hinata.

-Y porque se mudaron a la luna? –estaba realmente interesada por lo que decía su hermano.

-Bueno, pues porque querían su propio reino y no compartirlo con nosotros, así que se fueron a la luna –Hacia gestos con las manos de un lado a otro haciendo figuras con aire.

-Y si vuelve para ser los reyes de este mundo? –Le creía completamente su historia al rubio.

-No te preocupes, si llegan yo te cuidare, después de todo somos hermanos –vio como Hinata tenían en sus ojos tristeza.

-Entonces si no fuera tu hermana, no harías eso? –pregunto mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera los ojos de Naruto.

-Por supuesto que te cuidaría si no lo fuéramos, te lo prometo Hina-chan yo te protegeré no importa que suceda –Entrelazo su meñique y el de Hinata viendo como esta ponía cara de confusión.

-Nunca has hecho una promesa de meñique? –Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando vio como su hermana negaba.-Bueno cuando haces esto es una promesa que nunca pero nunca se puede romper, los adultos dejaron de hacerlo para hacer trampa y traicionar –Le explico lo que el sabia de eso, aunque no era muy buena información era lo necesario para que Hinata entendiera.

-Entiendo ¿Entonces es una promesa? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Es una promesa! –exclamo no tan fuerte para que no lo escuchara.

-Naruto-kun, te molesta si duermo? –miro a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que no, puedes dormir –Veía como Hinata cerraba de a poco sus ojos perlas, por un lado estaba feliz de que Hinata hablara mas, por otro lado estaba un poco triste porque ya no tendría con quien hablar.

_-Tal vez el debería dormir aunque sea unos minutos –pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos igual que lo habían hecho sus amigos y su hermana._

Minutos más tarde el maestro levanto a los niños diciéndoles que sus padres ya los esperaban, los niños aun adormilados salieron a un paso lento.

Naruto y Hinata cuando salieron vieron como Kushina afuera de la escuela agitaba su mano energéticamente, se acercaron hasta llegar a ella.

-Hina-chan como te fue hoy? –se puso a su altura agrrandole las manos.

-Muy bien, y a ust…. –Recordó que le había dicho antes Kushina –Y a ti oka-san? –dicho esto Kushina exploto en un gran grito abrazando fuertemente a Hinata.

-Eres realmente muy tierna y adorable Hina-chan –Restregaba su mejilla con la de la niña.

-Oka-san ya nos podemos ir a casa? –estaba un poco molesto por la atención que recibía Hinata, no estaba acostumbrado.

-Oh Naru-chan tu sabes que te quiero –soltó a Hinata abrazando a su hijo, con eso toda mancha de celos desapareció.

-Bueno es hora de irnos –agarro a los pequeños de la mano y fueron caminando a su casa.

En el camino Hinata estaba pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió hoy, su primer día de escuela, si el primero, en el orfanato les daban clase pero no en una escuela, si no en una habitación con un pizarrón, no había bancas, ni dibujos, nada. También recordó a los nuevos amigos que había hecho, cuando conoció a Sasuke y el miedo que le tuvo. Todo al principio pensó que seria horribles, después de todo nada en su vida fue felicidad, y no esperaba que ahora lo fuera, se había llevado una impresión de todo y era muy buena impresión para la pequeña.

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir la continuación, pero las 2 primeras semanas de Octubre tuve exámenes y luego las otras 2 proyectos y todavía sigo con algunos, pero ya me eh librado de la mayoría así que subiré más pronto la continuación del fic. **_

_**Hubo una parte donde salió Kushina y Minato, pensaba poner una situación tierna de ellos, pero la pondré en otro capitulo n.n. Es corto pero es lo que alcance a escribir en mis tiempos libres. Esta un poco mas corto que los demas jeje.**_

_**En los siguientes capítulos tengo ideas para Naruto y Hinata (riendo maléficamente). Bueno les agradeciera Rewies. **_

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, yo aquí con el siguiente capítulo del fic. Espero lo disfruten!. ^u^**_

**Hermanito.**

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_Bueno es hora de irnos –agarro a los pequeños de la mano y fueron caminando a su casa._

_En el camino Hinata estaba pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió hoy, su primer día de escuela, si el primero, en el orfanato les daban clase pero no en una escuela, si no en una habitación con un pizarrón, no había bancas, ni dibujos, nada. También recordó a los nuevos amigos que había hecho, cuando conoció a Sasuke y el miedo que le tuvo. Todo al principio pensó que sería horribles, después de todo nada en su vida fue felicidad, y no esperaba que ahora lo fuera, se había llevado una impresión de todo y era muy buena impresión para la pequeña._

**El Juego**

**Dragones y Autos.**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el primer día de Hinata en la escuela. Todo fue mejorando para ella, les había tomado más confianza a sus nuevos amigos, ya no tartamudeaba seguido como el primer día, se hizo muy buena amiga de Sakura e Ino, y fue conociendo el carácter y gustos de cada uno de sus nuevos amigos.

Había llegado el fin de semana tan esperado por muchos ciudadanos, se veía la ciudad mas vacía debido a que muchos salieron a un corto viaje, todos tenían planes para ese fin, incluso la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, tenían una fiesta de unos de sus mejores amigos, era el cumpleaños de Fugaku Uchiha, mejor conocido por Naruto como, papá de Sasuke.

Todos los miembro de la familia se preparaban para ir a la casa Uchiha, al parecer todo iba bien, excepto por un rubio imperactivo estaba siendo perseguido por una pelirroja enojada.

-Ven acá Naruto, tienes que vestirte para salir –está muy enojada, había logrado hacer que Naruto se metiera a bañar, pero en cuanto el rubio acabo de bañarse salió corriendo sin ropa por toda la casa, en verdad en cuanto lo atrapara las pagaría muy caro.

-Kushina ya estamos listos –Dijo Minato bajando las escaleras con Hinata acompañándolo, en cuanto escucho los gritos de su esposa y risas de su hijo pensó rápidamente que lo mejor era quedarse con Hinata en el piso de arriba, si ayudara a su esposa con el problema acabaría peor, esto lo resolvían ellos dos, si alguien se metía quien sabe como acabarían. Aparte su hijo estaba desnudo, eso no era muy bueno para Hinata.

-Bien solo dame unos cuantos minutos, ya casi lo tengo –tenía un plan bastante sencillo pero muy efectivo.

Kushina con su plan en la cabeza se detuvo, Naruto lo aprovecho para salir corriendo mas lejos de ella.

-Bien es hora de poner la trampa –Minato y Hinata solo vieron como Kushina entraba a la cocina, y salía unos cuantos minutos más tarde con un gran tazón de ramen.

Kushina puso una manta en el suelo con el tazón encima, Minato y Hinata entendieron el plan de inmediato, sabían que a Naruto le encantaba el ramen, y como lo había pensado Kushina, ese plan era sencillo, pero muy efectivo. Hinata sabía todo eso porque en esas semanas había conocido mejor a su hermano.

Los dos miraban atentamente a Kushina y su alrededor, esperando una sella que les indicaran que el ojiazul estaba cerca, bajaron completamente las escaleras sin despegarla la mirada de lo que pasaría. Y pronto tuvieron la señal espera, vieron una cabellera rubia asomarse por el pasillo, y ellos no fueron los únicos que lo notaron, también lo noto Kushina.

Kushina se alejo para no asustar a su hijo, y pronto apareció el rubio, con esto Minato le tapo los ojos a su hija evitándole esa escena, uno por la falta de ropa de su hijo, y dos por que podría pasar algo malo.

Naruto viendo el plato de ramen salió corriendo de su escondite dirigiéndose a la trampa, se hinco para agarrarlo pero cuando lo iba a tomar sintió que se elevaba y que aparecía la oscuridad, y ahí ya no estaba su preciado ramen.

Afuera donde Naruto estaba encerrado, sonreía triunfal Kushina dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo para vestirlo ya para irse. En cuento se fueron Minato dejo de taparle los ojos a Hinata.

-Supongo que tardaran algunos minutos, que te parece si comemos un poco de helado? Kushina y Naruto no se enteraran –le guiño un ojo mientras veía como esta asentía.

Minato y Hinata se dirigieron a la cocina por un poco de helado, mientras que Kushina se enfrentaba a otra lucha por vestir a su hijo, al parecer su hijo no quería ir a casa de los Uchiha, pero iba ir aunque no quisiera, se lo merecía después de todo.

A Hinata le encantaba pasar esos pequeños ratos con su padre, solo ellos dos, podria decir que era el mejor padre del mundo.

Después de la gran lucha que paso Kushina bajaron, Naruto vestía con ropa normal y Kushina con un gesto en su rostro que parecía de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Naruto tenía una camisa de color naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis negros.

-Oka-san si me hubieras dicho que me iba a poner esta ropa no hubiera escapado –A Kushina se le marco una vena en su frente y trato de explicarle calmadamente a su hijo y no estallar.

-Claro que te dije!, aparte ¿No ves como Hinata esta vestida? Tiene ropa como para un día normal –Le explico con una gran paciencia al rubio.

Naruto vio a su hermana, vio como tenía un pantalón pesquero blanco y una sencilla playera azul claro, su pelo corto adornado con un broche de flor.

-Bueno cálmense, será mejor irnos, no queremos llegar tarde –Trataba que su esposa dejara de pelear con su hijo.

-Pero si ya vamos muy tarde con Mikoto! –No quería llegar tarde con su mejor amiga.

-Vamos si manejo un poco más rápido y tomo algunos atajos, llegaremos justo a tiempo –decía con una sonrisa calmando un poco a Kushina.

En el camino a la casa Uchiha paso un viaje normal, Naruto y Hinata jugando de lo que veían en las calles, Kushina y Minato platicando de cosas triviales, hasta llegar a su destino, la fiesta de Fugaku Uchiha.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo fueron directamente hasta la puerta, donde tocaron y les abrió Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Oh hola Itachi, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos –sonreía y saludaba Kushina al joven pelinegro.

-Jeje hola kushina, Minato –la verdad la última vez que había visto a Kushina fue la semana pasada, pero era mejor era seguirle la corriente- Que bueno volverte a ver por aquí Naruto-kun –Vio a la pequeña niña peliazul que estaba al lado del pequeño rubio.

-Pero quien es esta pequeña, linda y tierna niña? –Se agacho a su tamaño mientras le sonreía –Hola mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy hermano de Sasuke, supongo que lo conoces no? –Vio como esta asentía –Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –no le habían dicho que vendría alguien más.

-M-Mi nombre es Hinata –se presento con Itachi.

-Eres una amiga de Naruto? –vio como esta negaba con la cabeza.

-Soy su h-hermana –Itachi la miraba sorprendido, según el Kushina no había tenido otro hijo, y era menos posible que fuera de casi la misma edad de Naruto.

-Kushina, al fin llegas –se oyó una voz atrás de Itachi.

-Mikoto –dijo la pelirroja viendo a la pelinegra atrás de Itachi.

-Oh con que esta es la pequeña hermana de Naruto, Hinata no es así –esta asintió levemente –Pero mira que tierna es –Itachi miraba con duda a las dos mujeres.

-Tu sabias que Naruto tenía una hermana? –pregunto a su madre y esta asintió.

-Pero claro que sí, pero no se queden ahí pasen, los estábamos esperando –todos entraron a la casa Uchiha y fueron hasta el patio, donde estaban Fugaku y otros de sus amigos hablando, Sasuke estaba del otro lado sentado, tenía una cara de fastidio, tal vez era por las niñas que estaban a su alrededor, al parecer eran hijas de amigos de su padre, era raro que no hubiera niños. Un poco más alejados estaban sus demás amigos, excepto Sakura e Ino, que estaban en el grupo de niñas.

-Naruto por que no van tu y Hinata a jugar con Sasuke, se nota que está muy aburrido –decía Mikoto mientras que Naruto tomaba a su hermana de la mano y se dirigía hacia Sasuke.

-Hey Sasuke –lo llamo el rubio atrayendo la atención de este.

-Ahh por fin llegas, no soportaba estar un minuto más con esas niñas alrededor mirándome raro –le dirigió un saludo con la mano a Hinata que esta correspondió igual, se paro ignorando completamente a las niñas, Sasuke era muy pequeño como para interesarle las niñas.

-Sí parecen que planean algo hacia ti Sasuke, será mejor que no te cuides –movía la cabeza de arriba y abajo.

-Ahh claro… espera dijiste que no me cuidara? –lo miraba acusadoramente.

-No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, no importa vallamos a jugar –decía caminando hacia sus demás amigos con Hinata y Sasuke siguiéndolo, llegando con sus amigos se sentaron y empezaron a decir ideas para saber a qué van a jugar, mientras pensaban en que jugar llegaron Sakura e Ino con ellos, hasta que cierto rubio se levanto y dijo emocionado.

-Jugaremos a los caballeros! –le decía a sus amigos que lo miraban con cara de curiosidad.

-Y como se juega eso? –le pregunto Kiba al pequeño ojiazul.

-Lo primero es escoger quien será que, puede ser caballeros, princesas, guardias, o el dragón. Luego jugaremos como en las historias que me lee oka-san, los caballeros irán por las princesas, pero pelearan con los guardias y al final con el dragón –en verdad estaba emocionado por jugar.

-Bien entonces yo seré un caballero –Dijo parándose de un salto Kiba.

-Sakura, Hinata y yo seremos las princesas –también se levanto y los demás la fueron siguiendo.

-Puedo ser uno de eso guardias que vigilan la puerta pero se quedan dormido? –decía un no entusiasmado Shikamaru sin levantarse todavía.

**-**Está bien, yo también seré un caballero –levanto el puño con entusiasmo el rubio.

-Sere uno de los guardias con Shikamaru –dijo Chouji con su clásica bolsita de papas.

-En ese caso seré uno de los caballeros, no sera mejor que sea un guardia –decía serio como siempre Shino.

-Yo también seré un caballero –decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa, pero eso cambio cuando su rubio amigo dijo algo que no le agrado.

-No Sasuke, tu eres el dragón –negaba con la cabeza viendo como su amigo lo miraba enojado.

-Y porque debo ser el dragón yo? –Tenía que saber, aunque estaba seguro que el rubio no diría algo inteligente a su pregunta.

-Por que fuiste el último en elegir –Bueno eso era algo justo, era más de lo que esperaba del ojiazul.

Después de la decisión de quien iba hacer cada personaje empezó el juego, se veía a Naruto, Kiba y Shino delante de un árbol, que según la imaginación de los pequeños, era un gran castillo, donde arriba de él se encontraba Sakura, Ino y una pequeña Hinata un poco asustada por la altura pero al mismo tiempo alegre. En el tronco del árbol se veía Shikamaru sentado y recargado durmiendo, mientras que atrás del árbol se encontraban Chouji y Shino, y por último a unos pasos de ellos al pequeño Sasuke.

-Jojojo –reía el rubio con las manos en la cadera –Hemos llegado después de un largo viaje –Hacia el intento de que su voz sonara grave. -Bien es hora de salvar a esas jóvenes- Rio de nuevo con la misma pose, sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera un extraño.

Los caballeros caminaron acercándose cada vez mas al gran castillo, pero antes de llegar salieron Shino y Chouji.

-No pueden pasar -dijieron ambos.

-Porque no? -Pregunto el castaño.

-Por que... Las princesas están en este castillo y ustedes no pueden entrar -Contesto Chouji.

-Y porque moustrous no? -seguía con su intento de voz grave el rubio.

-Por que por razón no podemos, ya que si te dejamos pasar provocaría un problema que ocasionaría un conflicto con nosotros, por otra extraña razón es por eso que si te dejamos pasar acabaríamos el juego que nos da diversión y eso traería a la oficionario si esto ocurre haremos bromas o locuras por que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, y eso no traería problemas con nuestros padres, como resultado de esto tendríamos regaños que no nos traerán buenas cosas, es por eso que no te dejaremos pasar, también es por que somos guardias y los guardias evitan que la gente pase, esto sale en las caricaturas y películas -Veía el rostro de sus amigos que significaba que no entendieron nada, la verdad era muy sencillo de comprender, pero ¿Que se podía hacer?.

-Lo que Shino quiso decir -empezó Shikamaru a explicar -Fue que no pueden entrara al castillo sin antes enfrentarseles, si no lo hacen no tendría sentido de que ellos fueran guardias -Se sentía como un traductor, pero no importaba así ya podía dormir en paz sin los Porque? de Naruto.

-Entiendo, era muy fácil de entender, después de todo hablamos de mi, el gran guerrero Naruto Namikaze -Y ahí estaba con su voz grave de nuevo el rubio.

-Los derrotaremos muy fácil -le empezar a molestar poco a poco Naruto, seria mejor que dijera otra cosa antes de que empezara de nuevo -A la carga! -empezó a correr hacia los guardias con Naruto a su lado, cuando llegaron empezaron a pelear con una varitas que antes habían recogido, pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Naruto y Kiba vencieran a Shino y Chouji.

Cuando los derrotaron Shino y Chouji se tiraron al piso, Naruto y Kiba fueron acercándose mas al árbol pasando fácilmente a Shikamaru que dormía.

-_Antes era mas activo, que le ocurrió? -pensaron los dos niños._

Pasaron el árbol, entrando al supuesto castillo, cuando oyeron el grito de cierta pelirosa.

-Estamos aquí!, es hora de que nos salven -Movía la mano de un lado a otro, a su lado estaban Hinata y Ino moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro.

-Enseguida vamos pequeñas damas, sus caballeros llegaron a rescatarlas -Y puff de nuevo esa voz y actitud del rubio, haciendo crecer el enfado de Kiba.

Cuando iban hacia Hinata, Ino y Sakura, apareció Sasuke.

-No pasaran de aquí! -

-No te preocupes Kiba, yo me encargare de el, tu puedes ir con las princesas -el mencionado se dirigió hacia las princesas a rescatarlas.

Naruto y Sakuke empezaron una lucha, parecía que los dos tenían la posibilidad de ganar, por la derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, pero todo acabo para todos por el pequeño ojiazul grito alegre.

-TE DI!, Eh ganado! -empezó a correr en círculos.

-Mientes no me distes -le reclamo a su amigo el azabache.

-Por supuesto que te di -dejo de girar en círculos para mirar a su amigo.

-Si me diste pero tenia un escudo invisible, y ese escudo te quita toda la vida si lo tocas -Con esta no podría el rubio.

-Pero eso no es posible, el caballero siempre gana en este juego, y el dragón pierde -Así acababan todos los cuentos después de todo.

-Pero en este no, en este gana el dragón porque es mas genial que el caballero -dijo Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto peleaban por quien había ganado, las niñas empezaron a bajar sabiendo que esto no tendría un final si no los paraban, Ino y Sakura tomaron dos varas que eran de Shino y Chouji y las dos golpearon con eso a Naruto, no podían pegarle a su preciado Sasuke.

-Ey las princesas no pueden luchar -decía mas enojado el rubio.

-Pues estas si que pueden -dijeron a unisono.

-Estas bien Naruto-kun? -Al parecer si fue un duro golpe.

-Bien basta ya, ¿y si jugamos a otra cosa?, esto parece mas una obra de teatro que a un juego -dijo el castaño y vio como todos asentían.

-Naruto porque actuabas así de raro? -Pregunto mas calmado Sasuke.

-Bueno así es como actúan todos los caballeros que eh visto o escuchado -con poco interés hablo.

-A que jugamos entonces ahora? -pregunto ahora Chouji ya con ellos, igual que Shino y Shikamaru.

-Lo tengo jugaremos el juego donde conduces carrito -grito emocionado Kiba, estaba feliz que se le ocurriera algo.

-Te refieres a que seremos conductores de autos, y pasearemos por ahí? -Bostezo, tenia tanto sueño y sus amigos no lo dejaban descansar.

-Ohh yo quiero jugar -Le gustaba la idea, incluso ya sabia jugarlo.

Los demás niños también estaban a favor del juego, incluso Hinata ¿porque no intentar cosas nuevas?, todos excepto Ino y Sakura, ellas se fueron a jugar con las otras niñas, ya estaba decido el juego, y a ellas no les gustaba ese tipo de juegos.

-Empieza el juego!- grito el rubio.

Todos los niños empezaron hacer ruidos y a mover sus manos como si estuvieran conduciendo un auto, Hinata se quedo quieta en el lugar que estaba, le parecía un poco vergonzoso hacer esos movimientos y sonidos, vio como todos los niños se movían a una dirección recta, como si estuvieran siguiendo la calle, Shikamaru fue directo al arbol de nuevo diciendo que se había estrellado y no se podía mover, y por que según esto estaba desmayado por el impacto.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata viendo como esta no empezó a jugar como sus amigos y el.

-Hina-chan por que no juegas? -Tal vez no le agrado el juego -A caso no quieres jugar? -se quito esa idea cuando esta negó.

-M-Me da vergüenza -Esperaba algún reclamo de su hermano por su timidez, eso hacían todos los niños que había conocido , incluso algunos adultos, pero no fue así.

-Entonces tu seras la que le pones gasolina a los carros -Esperaba que Hinata aceptara ese opción, no se le ocurría nada mas.

-De acuerdo -eso no le parecía tan vergonzoso.

Ya con Hinata jugando, todo empezó hacer para los pequeños mas divertido, Naruto y Sasuke chocaban entre si, Chouji decía paraba en un restaurante, Kiba era el "policía", o eso decía el, ya que se les unía a Naruto y Sasuke diciendo que era por ocasionar problemas a las ancianas que dormían.

Kiba decidió que iba a ir con Hinata a que le pongan gasolina a su carro, y como por arte de magia, todos fueron con Hinata.

-Hola, me darías comida para mi carro? -Le encantaba ser el primero.

-Comida?, y-yo solo tengo gasolina,lo siento -Vaya la primera vez que jugaba este juego y le iba mal.

-A bueno tu entiendes, a la gasolina, para mi es como un alimento que se les da a los carros y... -Alguien le había interrumpido en su gran discurso del alimento de los carros.

-Naru-chan es hora de irnos -Grito desde la entrada del patio Kushina, ella no quería irse pero Minato decía que ya era muy tarde y que sus hijos necesitaban dormir.

-También nos vamos nosotros niños -Grito la mamá de Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru.

-Una carrera la entrada! -Grito el rubio, olvidándose por un momento de su hermana por el inicio de la carrera.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que ya se estaba oscureciendo, las personas que antes estaban hablando y riéndose solo que daban muy poca, las niñas que había visto que jugaban con Sakura e Ino también se habían ido, incluso Sakura e Ino, y sus otros amigos, su madre, su padre, no estaban donde los vio hace un momento, ese sentimiento otra vez le llegaba, esos sentimientos que tanto la acompañaron por años: soledad y tristeza, cayo de rodillas llorando, en vez de ir a buscar a su familia adentro de la casa Uchiha se quedo ahí, las pocas personas que quedaban no la escuchaban, estaba un poco alejada de ellas, temía que al entrar no hubiera nadie, que otra vez la abandonaran, no quería que volviera a pasar, no quería era demasiado doloroso para ella, las personas que amaba y pensaba que ellas la amaban, la había abandonado, sola, sin nadie a su lado, era una simple niña y había pasado por tantas cosas malas, no tenia idea de por que tenia tanto miedo, solo era una simple idea, pero el terror, las memorias le llegaban haciéndole sentir un dolor, una voz que sonaba preocupada la saco de esos pensamientos que le traían tanta tristeza.

-Hina-chan estas bien? Pensabas que ya estabas en la puerta junto Naruto ¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? -Estaba preocupada, al no verla dentro de la cas salio al patio a buscarla y la encontró llorando.

Hinata por tantos recuerdos que volvían a su mente, se lanzo a los brazos de Kushina, quien la recibió todavía mas preocupada.

-Oka-san tu nunca me dejaras sola verdad? -seguía soltando lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pero que cosas dices, jamas en mi vida dejaría unos de mis hijos solos -No tenia idea de porque decía eso la pequeña.

-¿Me lo prometes? -se escondía en los brazos de su madre.

-Es una promesa que no se romperá -Vio como Naruto se acercaba corriendo.

-Tenlo por seguro que no te dejara sola, y yo nunca te dejare sola jamas -Había escuchado lo que había dicho su hermana mientras se acercaba.

Kushina siguió tranquilizando a su hija pensando en que le había pasado a la pequeña para que pensara todo eso y que incluso la hiciera llorar, no quería imaginar que la hicieron pasar.

_**Mini Aviso (creo) :**_

_**Otra vez me disculpo si tarde en subir la continuación del fic, pero tengo un pequeño problema, estoy obsesionada con un juego llamado Osu!, pero ya lo estoy controlando (esto suena como si fuera adicta al alcohol o algo parecido xs), bueno no creo que les interese tanto pero bueno,Jejeje hablando de mi obsesión ¿Alguien a jugado este juego?.**_

_**Cambiando del tema, este fic empieza con Naruto y Hinata de niño,s así que todavía no puedo ponerle romance, seria difícil ponerlo a niños de 6 años, ya que son niños, hay que dejarles vivir su infancia x3, así que este y unos capítulos mas adelante habrá puro, por así decirlo, tierno, pero después de esos cuantos capítulos ya habrá súper ultra mega NaruHina, jeje , así que disfruten la niñez de Naruto y Hinata. La verdad este capitulo se trato mas de Naruto, pero ya que, en el próximo pendro un lindo y maravilloso. Este capitulo también quedo corto TwT, y siento que le falto algo , gomenasai.**_

_**Me a entrado la idea de poner (mientras no hay romance entre Naruto y Hinata) MniaKushi, jejeje pero todavía no estoy segura. Recuerden mala ortografía 2 x 1**_

_**Bien! Aquí acaba el mini aviso... Sayonara!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ola aquí traigo otro capítulo del fic, espero no haber tardado mucho .**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Hermanito.**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_-Tenlo por seguro que no te dejara sola, y yo nunca te dejare sola jamás -Había escuchado lo que había dicho su hermana mientras se acercaba._

_Kushina siguió tranquilizando a su hija pensando en que le había pasado a la pequeña para que pensara todo eso y que incluso la hiciera llorar, no quería imaginar que la hicieron pasar._

**Mi pasado? ….. No gracias.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Konoha, en el auto de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, Minato y Kushina tenía unos rostros preocupados por lo que había pasado con la pequeña Hinata hace unos minutos en la casa de los Uchiha. Hinata, igual que Naruto, dormían tranquilamente en los asientos de atrás, Kushina pensaba que así se veían adorables, Naruto recargando su cabeza encima de la cabeza de Hinata.

Kushina rápidamente saco el celular de su bolso, y poniendo la cámara les tomo una foto a sus hijos durmiendo. Ya con el celular con la foto en sus manos, Kushina sonrió. Se veían totalmente tiernos, enmarcaría esa foto y la pondría en la pared de su casa.

De repente a Kushina le llego el recuerdo de lo que paso en la fiesta, todo fue muy lindo, hablo con su mejor amiga, se divirtió molestando a Fugaku como en el pasado, el pasado, ahora le entraba más preocupación y curiosidad por lo ocurrido con Hinata, ¿qué le había pasado para actuar así?, tenía que preguntarle, sabía que podría afectarle a la pequeña recordar su pasado tan duro, sabía que fue duro por como reacciono, en verdad cuando se enteraba quien fue quien le hizo todo el daño a Hinata, lo mataría con sus propias manos, mientras Kushina pensaba mil maneras de asesinar al quien le provoco ese dolor a Hinata, la pequeña peliazul parecía tener una pesadilla, pero una pesadilla muy discreta, ya que ni Minato ni Kushina se habían dado cuenta de la mueca en el rostro de Hinata.

_-Oka-san oto-san, ¿A donde van, y porque no puedo ir con ustedes? -Decía una pequeña Hinata de 3 años de edad._

_-Ahh -Suspiro un hombre ni muy vieja y ni muy joven, parecía ser el padre de la pequeña, por su parentesco en sus ojos plateados -Parece ser que eres una niña muy poco inteligente Hinata, te lo repetiré de nuevo.. -Pauso por unos segundos el hombre con expresión seria -No te queremos, eres una inútil, fue una desgracia traerte al mundo, fue un completo error, si tan solo hubieras sido un niño, pero no fue así, no mereces estar en esta familia, eres una desgracia, y por eso nos desaseemos de ti, en este lugar tal vez consigas alguien que te alimente, y que te quiera, aunque eso es muy poco probable. -Hinata trataba de buscar en el rostro de su padre que todo lo dicho fuera una mentira, pero no encontró nada, su rostro serio expresaba que decía completamente la verdad._

_-P-Pero oka-san si m-e quiere ¿V-Verdad oka-san? -Miraba esperanzada a su madre, a quien le decían que era tan parecidas._

_-Lamento romperte tus esperanzas, pero la verdad es que te desprecio con toda mi alma -Hinata al escuchar eso soltó en llanto, sus padres no la consolaron, simplemente se subieron al auto y se marcharon, dejándola a ella en la entrada de aquel lugar llamado orfanato._

la voz de Kushina la despertó de ese horrible recuerdo, abrió sus ojos del color de la luna y miro el rostro preocupado de Kushina y Minata, se fijo que Minato cargaba a un Naruto en sus brazos, estaba dormido como un tronco, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue...

-Puedo dormir contigo hoy? -Vio como esta sonreía y la cargaba en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la casa con un Minato siguiéndolas quien tenia una gota en su nuca por como roncaba su hijo, tan parecido a el.

**Al día siguiente por la mañana.**

Naruto abrió de poco a poco los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, vestido con su pijama y su gorro de foca, se encontraba somnoliento, y parándose se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, estrellándose de vez en cuando con la pared, pero se llevo una pequeña sorpresa a entrar a la habitación de Hinata, la habitación que ya habían cambiado a un estilo mejor para Hinata, no estaba su hermana, paseo su vista de un lado a otro pero nada, pensó que estaría en el baño, toco y no obtuvo respuesta de adentro y decidió abrirla, y ahí no se encontraba nada, empezó buscando luego en la cocina pero nada, ¿Acaso el coco se la había llevado por que el no se merecía una hermana , oh no, cuando viera al coco se enfrentaría a el para que le regresara a su hermana, no, mejor le decía a uno de sus padres, era mejor, era cierto, sus padres, no había revisado en su habitación, a los pasos mas largos que pudo dar llegó a la habitación de Minato y Kushina.

En cuanto por fin llego a la habitación pudo divisar a su mamá y su papá, pero también vio un bulto, acercándose unos pasos más, vio que era la persona que estuvo buscando por toda la casa, y pensando que el coco se la llevó. Hinata dormía plácidamente en medio de Kushina y Minato, se dirigía a despertar a su hermana, pero un bostezo lo interrumpió en su labor, la verdad no seria mala idea de que el durmiera un rato, pero le daba flojera regresar a su habitación, así que se acostó a lado de Hinata y Kushina y durmió.

Cuando Hinata despertó abriendo sus ojos color plateado, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación, pero esa no era la habitación en la que había dormido esas semana, volteo su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y encontró a a su papá, luego giro a su izquierda y encontró a su hermano, donde detrás de el estaba su mamá, había tenido una pesadilla, era uno de sus recuerdos cuando estaba más pequeña, paso un tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvo uno así, no fue tan malo como algunos otros, pero aun así le dio escalofríos, luego vio a su familia, ahora que veía que estaban a su lado su familia se tranquilizo poco a poco.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, con los ojos medio abiertos ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la luz del nuevo día, le parecía raro que sus padres todavía no despertaran, ellos se levantaban antes para despertarlos e ir a la escuela... Era cierto hoy era Domingo, según le había dicho su mamá que el sábado y domingo no van a clases. Por alguna rara razón sentía un mal presentimiento hoy, esperaba que no pasara nada malo. Aún seguía teniendo sueño, dormiría un rato, solo esperaba no tener otra pesadilla.

Mientras que Hinata volvía a cerrar sus ojos con ese mal presentimiento, el pequeño rubio los abría, fijándose con su mirada azulada que seguía en el cuarto de sus padres y no en el mundo de ramen que había soñado, con poca delicadeza salto de la cama y fue directo a la cocina, se moría de hambre, después de todo no había cenado ayer.

Cuando Naruto paso por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina paso por la entrada de la casa donde escucho un pequeño ruido como si algo se hubiera estrellado, se dirigió a pasos lentos y silenciosos a la ventana a lado de la puerta, se asomo para ver que fue lo que provoco ese ruido, solo esperaba que no pasara como esas historias de terror que les contaba Itachi a el y a sus amigos. Cuando su vista se fijo afuera de su casa no vio a nadie ni algo, paseo su mirada pero nada, hasta que se topó con un pequeño paquete, tenia tanta curiosidad de ese extraño paquete, que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió pocos pasos hasta la puerta intentando quitar el seguro para salir por el paquete, lo malo fue el alto de su intento al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a el, justamente esto pasaba en las historias de Itachi, seguramente mientras que el veía por la ventana, "el malo" entro a su casa, y ahora estaba en problemas, cada vez oía esos pasos mas cerca de el, ¿y ahora como salia de esta?, bien no se debía de preocupar, pero esos pasos acercándose lo ponían mas nervioso, cerró los ojos esperando que algo sucediera pero lo único que escucho fueron los pasos detenerse.

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos color zafiro y ahí parada delante de el se encontraba su madre con cara de alivio.

-Naruto no sabes el susto que me diste, pensé que alguien intentaba entrar a la casa por el ruido de la puerta, y Minato tiene el sueño muy pesado este día -Le explico no sabiendo que su hijo también se alivio al ver a su madre.

-Pero dime ¿Que haces aquí? -Continuo Kushina, entendiendo que era su hijo el que intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Hay un paquete en la puerta, y me a dado curiosidad saber que es -Naruto, olvidando que su madre estaba ahí, empezó a intentar de nuevo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Un paquete? -Al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo también le dio curiosidad y abriendo fácilmente la puerta salio a recoger el paquete, siendo seguida por la mirada molesta de el pequeño rubio.

Kushina ya con el paquete en las manos entró a la casa, caminando a la cocina para ver que era el paquete que había llegado a su casa.

Cuando lo iba a abrir vio el remitente, era el nombre de la dueña del orfanato, no podía evitar sorprenderse por eso, lentamente fue retirando el papel para quedar a la vista de Naruto y Kushina una caja blanca de madera, encima de la caja había una nota, Kushina tomo entre sus manos la pequeño nota y la leyó.

_Lamento la molestia, entrego esto que es propiedad de Hinata, lo olvido en el orfanato, estaba de bajo de su cama muy al fondo, bueno supongo que no importa la ubicación del objeto, y digo sinceramente que no tengo ni una idea de que contenga la caja, y no tengo intenciones de saberlo, espero que sea algo bueno y no malo, estoy segura que se sorprende de que envié esto y no lo tire o algo parecido, pero en verdad aprecio mucho a la pequeña Hinata, ah pasado cosas terribles que ni siquiera yo se. Espero que pueda superarlo. Un saludo cordial._

_Atte: Amaya __Chikamatsu _

Cuando termino de leer la nota su mirada se dirigió hacia su hijo, que intentaba agarrar el paquete, mas que no lo alcanzaba por mas que intentaba.

-Si quieres alcanzarlo ¿Porque no te subes a la silla? -Vio la expresión de su hijo dando la clara idea de que no se le paso por la mente esa idea.

Mientras que todo esto paso, la persona pequeña que estaba durmiendo soñó con algo no tan bueno

**Sueño de Hinata.**

Abrió sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad, tampoco podía ver sus manos, no sabia a donde ir, pero empezó a caminar lentamente cuidando de que algo se le cruzase y cayera por ello, unos pasos después diviso una pequeña luz, no muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca, en cuanto mas se acercaba a esa luz, la luz empezaba a emitir mas brillo, dando mas luz en el extraño lugar que se encontraba Hinata. Cuando llego hasta ella la luz emano un gran brillo cegador, que la hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, cuando pensó que ya pasó, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en una habitación, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al reconocer el cuarto, era su habitación.

La habitación no estaba en tan buen estado, la pintura se estaba descalaperando, las cobijas se notaban que tenían años, el armario igual, no había juguetes solo un pequeño peluche: era un oso blanco con un moño café amarrado a su cuello, sonrío al recordarlo, era su mayor amigo en esos tiempos, su nombre era bolo, aún recordaba que lo llevaba a todos lados. De repente la puerta de su antigua habitación se abrió dejando pasar a la madre de Hinata, pero no era la de su recuerdo anterior, la mujer tenia el pelo castaño, largo a la cintura, ojos color vainilla, delgada, piel un poco bronceada y de estatura mediana.

A Hinata le paso un escalofrío por toda su espalda, pensar que ella amaba tanto a esa persona, y ella demostró con sus hechos que ni la apreciaba.

-Hinata ven conmigo, es necesario -dijo la mujer, Hinata dio un pequeño grito del susto que le ocasiono, esto paso hace algunos años, ¿Porque tenia que pasar de nuevo?.

La mujer de cabellera castaña se acerco, Hinata con el miedo en todo su cuerpo cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando que pasara de nuevo. Pero no paso nada, no sintió nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos color perla y vio que la mujer no se acerco a ella, si no a una niña muy parecida a ella, la niña se levanto de donde estaba sentada coloreando, Hinata la vio, era ella con la edad de 5 años.

-Esta bien Azumi -la pequeña salio de la habitación con la mujer con nombre Azumi.

-¿Sigues llamándome así?-Tenia una cara de molestia en su rostro.

En ese mismo momento Hinata aprecio de nuevo en la oscuridad, con la diferencia de que había una larga pared azul alrededor de ella, y ahí pasaron todos los recuerdos de lo que paso después de que saliera con Azumi de la habitación, aunque las imágenes pasaban con rapidez sus cerebros hizo *clic* haciéndole memoria, empezó a llorar, recordaba todo de nuevo de ese día, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, si tan solo estuviera su querido bolo, el siempre le traía paz.

Abrió los ojos en un instante, se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, noto como Minato dormía roncando fuertemente, rápidamente se abrazo a el para tranquilizarse no le importaba que roncara, el era su padre y le quería ¿cierto?, el no la defraudaría como su padre de pequeña. Algunos minutos mas tarde se separo de Minato, el seguía roncando, se sentó, aún sentía caliente su nuca, como cuando tienes un mal sueño y despiertas, y ella tuvo uno de sus malos recuerdos.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, Hinata la reconoció era Kushina, vio como cambiaba de un rostro que mostraba alegría a uno de enojo. La mujer se dirigió a la cama, a lado de Minato, levanto su puño y lo estrello directamente en el estomago de Minato, el cual se despertó levantándose rápidamente asustado y adolorido. Cuando vio a la persona que le ocasiono tal dolor, la miro con cara de duda y alegre, al parecer no le tomaba tanto interés de que Kushina estuviera enojada.

-Dime ¿Por que hiciste eso Kushina? -Pregunto levantándose de la cama notando la presencia de su hija.

-Tu hiciste llorar a Hina-chan, tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste, todos los actos tienes sus consecuencias -Un aura maligna rodeo a Kushina.

-¿Yo? -pregunto tan inocente que Kushina pensó que intentaba librarse de ella, pero no funcionaria.

-SI tu, ¿Acaso ves a alguien mas en esta habitación? -Kushina empezó a acercarse a pasos lentos a Minato.

-Pero yo no lo hice -

-Y que pasa con Hinata? Eres la única persona que estabas con ella, es decir que tu eres el culpable de las lagrimas de Hina-chan- lo acuso.

-Pero yo estaba dormido -No entendía como era posible ¿Acaso era sonámbulo? Esa era la única razón de su pequeña hija llorando.

-Mmm... ese es buen punto, pero todavía no puedo creerte -Su voz tenia un tono totalmente serio.

-Pero yo soy tu esposo ¿Porque no me crees? -Tenia que salvarse, la furia de su esposa comenzaba a incrementarse y empezaba a asustarse.

-_Chantaje -Fue lo pensó la pelirroja _

_-_Por que dices muchos _peros, _y eso solo demuestra que eres culpable -

-_Quizás a visto demasiadas novelas, ¿los peros no son para las personas que son inocentes? -Pensó Minato, al parecer el también vio demasiadas películas de acción._

-Por que no mejor le preguntamos a Hinata si soy culpable o inocente? -Suspiro cuando Kushina asintió.-Y dinos Hinata, ¿Minato es culpable? -Le pregunto a la pequeña que presencio todo.

-Oto-san no me hizo llorar, solo t-tuve una pesadilla -Miro como Minato sonreía feliz y como Kushina bajaba de a poco su enojo hacia su esposo.

-Entiendo, lo bueno es que ya estas bien. Ah casi lo olvido, llego un paquete para ti -Enseño sus manos para que Hinata tomara el paquete, que puso en su bolsillo antes de entrar a la habitación, algo ocurrió, cuando las puso enfrente solo estaban su manos, no estaba ningún paquete, Hinata y Minato la miraban con curiosidad.

Kushina solamente abrió la puerta del baño que estaba en la habitación y los tres vieron a un Naruto tratando de abrir la caja, Kushina hábilmente se la quito de sus manos y este frunció el ceño, ya con el paquete Kushina se lo puso en las manos de Hinata, esta lo miraba con ojos abiertos, era un pequeña caja blanca, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron que recibió algo, ella nunca recibía nada.

-Te lo manda Amaya, dice que lo olvidaste el día que te fuiste -Le explico lo que Amaya le explico a ella.

-Y-Ya veo -

-¿Hina-chan vas abrir la caja en este momento? -La voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos -Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver que tiene la caja -

La peliazul se sentó en el piso frío de la habitación, y abrió la pequeña caja como si fuera un cofre, cuando vio su contenido se sorprendió un poco, era unas cuantas fotos donde en algunas salia ella, pero las personas que salia con ella le llenaron de imágenes que no entendía.

-¿Hina-chan quienes son ellos?-Pregunto todavía curiosos el rubio captando la atención de sus padres.

-No lo se -Su vista se fijo en una foto donde salia Amaya con todos los niños del orfanato, incluyéndola a ella.

Ahora que recordaba Amaya siempre fue buena con ella, de hecho Hinata la consideraba como una tía. Amaya era una de las pocas personas que sabían de su pasado y no sabia todo, ni siquiera ella lo recordaba todo con claridad, solo recordaba una que otra cosa que le traían mucho dolor, Amaya le dijo que no recordaba por que ella no quería recordarlo e hizo un bloqueo mental, pero que algún día lo recordaría todo.

En ese instante recordó una charla con Amaya.

_**Flash Back.**  
_

_-Por que no puedo recordar? -pregunto Hinata con 5 años._

_-Lo mas probable es que tu no quieras recordar tu pasado, cuando algo pasa así en un niño, el niño hace un bloqueo para no recordar nada de el asunto que lo traumatizo, en algunos casos los niños no recuerdan absolutamente nada de su pasado, en cambio al parecer tu solo desapareciste los recuerdos que especialmente no quieres recordar- Le explico._

_-¿Entonces no podre recordar nunca? -_

_-Hay muy pocas probabilidades para eso, lo que pasaría es que cuando duermas sueñes esos recuerdos olvidados, o cuando veas cosas que estuvieron en ese recuerdo vayas recordando hasta que en una ocasión tengas todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido. Pero no se si sera buena idea de que recuerdes, después de todo por alguna razón quisiste olvidarle ¿No es así?- Esta asintió -No crees que eh dicho muchas veces recuerdo, recuerdes y todo eso? -Esto hizo sacar una pequeña risa a Hinata._

_-Pero si son cosas malas las que no recuerdo ¿Por que tengo recuerdos malos que recuerdo?... eso se oyó raro... como ese recuerdo cuando Oka-san y Oto-san me abandonaron aquí -_

_-Pero solo recuerdas un pequeño pedazo ¿verdad? -La niña asintió -Solo puedo responderte que no soy muy buena en este tema-_

**End Flash Back**

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto lo que le dijo Amaya, un poco antes de que tuviera de nuevo familia, cuando estaba en el orfanato, le vino un recuerdo cuando la dejaron sola, era por eso que reacciono así en la casa de Sasuke. Recordó a bolo y un día no muy agradable, ese horrible día.

-¿Hina-chan los de las fotos quienes son? ¿Amigos? -Esta vez quien pregunto fue Kushina.

-No lo recuerdo -Bajo la mirada, Kushina y Minato compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

-No importa, dejemos el pasado y vivamos en el presente ¿Si es esa la frase que dicen todos Minato? -Este asintió-.

-Pero yo quiero recordar, quizás allá algo oculto, eso fue lo que me dijo Amaya hace tiempo-

-Pero no tiene que ser en un solo momento, tienes que ser paciente, si no las cosas se te darán mal -Hinata asintió lo que dijo Kushina -Mejor vamos a comerme muero de hambre -

-Eh pero si ya son las 3:00 de la tarde, vaya si que se pasa el tiempo muy rápido, ¿Que tal si vamos a Ichiraku? Tengo algunos cupones que me dio un compañero de trabajo -Comento Minato.

-Por supuesto Dattebayo! -se fue saltando a la entrada.

Miro a su familia mientras comían algo de ramen, estaba segura de que su familia no la abandonarían, como las personas que lo hicieron en el pasado, estaba segura. Después de todo todavía estaba la promesa que Naruto le había hecho.

**_¿Tarde? Espero no tanto, la verdad pensaba subir el capitulo dentro de un mes por las fechas en que estamos y porque me voy de viaje, pero me dije "tengo que subir el capitulo, se los debo por esperar pacientemente, leer mi historia, y dejarme reviews muy lindos", y aquí estoy, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo. Un regalo de mí para ustedes por navidad jeje._**

**_A cierto, me ah entrado una idea muy linda (según yo) de una escena MinaKushi, pero no tengo ni idea en que parte del capitulo ponerlo, así que no estoy segura que lo suba el próximo capitulo, pero habrá MinaKushi. _**

**_PD: Fue en verdad sorprendente que me acordará del apellido de Amaya, ya que soy mala para eso. Me quedo malo el capitulo creo, no soy tan buena en relatar el pasado._**

**_PD 2: Naruto y Hinata tienen 6 años, como en el manga/anime Naruto cumple en octubre 10 y Hinata diciembre 27, solo se llevan por meses._**

**_PD 3: Las posdatas me gustan x3._**

**_PD 4: Sobre el bloqueo de recuerdos de Hinata lo saque de una serie, si lo se, quizás no tenga tanto sentido pero todo es posible con la... imaginaciooon (bien Bob Esponja)._**

**_¿Que paso ese día no agradable para Hinata? ¿Donde quedo bolo? ¿Porque Hinata tiene 2 mamás? Sera un secreto hasta en algunos capítulos :p_**

**_Espero con muchísimas ansias algún review_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!,**_** aquí de nuevo después de mil años, de que atacaran los aliens, que renacieran los dinosaurios y murieran de nuevo.**_

**Disclaimer**:** Los personajes de Naruto son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Hermanito.**

**En el capitulo anterior..**

_Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto lo que le dijo Amaya, un poco antes de que tuviera de nuevo familia, cuando estaba en el orfanato le vino un recuerdo cuando la dejaron sola, era por eso que reacciono así en la casa de Sasuke. Recordó a bolo y un día no muy agradable, este día._  
_-¿Hina-chan los de las fotos quiénes son? ¿Amigos? -Esta vez quien pregunto fue Kushina._  
_-No lo recuerdo -Bajo la mirada, Kushina y Minato compartieron una mirada de preocupación._  
_-No importa, dejemos el pasado y vivamos en el presente ¿Si es esa la frase que dicen todos Minato? -Este asintió-._  
_-Pero yo quiero recordar, quizás allá algo oculto, eso fue lo que me dijo Amaya hace tiempo-_  
_-Pero no tiene que ser en un solo momento, tienes que ser paciente, si no las cosas se te darán mal -Hinata asintió lo que dijo Kushina -Mejor vamos a comerme muero de hambre_

**Soy fuerte, podré soportarlo.**

Un nuevo día llegaba a Konoha, el sol estaba escondido entre las blancas nubes, haciendo de ello un día fresco,un buen clima para ese buen día, después de todo era el festival de Sakura, mejor conocido como.. El Festival De Hanami.

**En casa Namikaze-Uzumaki**.

Después de ese horrible recuerdo que tuvo Hinata, Minato y Kushina se preocuparon más, ¿Qué le había pasado a la pequeña?, nadie lo sabía completamente, ni siquiera ella, eso era todavía mas preocupante, ¿Acaso seria tan doloroso lo que vivió para no recordarlo?.

No se veía que todo estuviera como en todas las mañanas: Naruto y Kushina peleando por el ramen, Minato empezando de hablar de un tema para detenerlos, y a Hinata tratando de ayudar a su padre. No, no era como esas mañanas, esta mañana a Hinata se le notaba en su rostro una expresión triste y de frustración, Kushina comía lento su querido ramen y tenia una mueca en sus labios y Minato miraba preocupado a su hija y el asiento que se encontraba vació.

Al parecer Naruto no tenia hambre y decidió no bajar a desayunar, lo cuál era muy raro en el.

-Oka-san, ¿Naruto-kun no va a bajar? -Pregunto Hinata con tono de voz débil.

-No, dice que tiene que hacer algo muy importante -Le contesto Kushina mas que preocupada.

-...- Hinata simplemente asintió.

.

.

-Mmmm.. ¿Se vería mejor si le agrego un poco mas de naranja? -Decía la voz del pequeño Naruto en su habitación.

-Ooo quizás mas amarillo... -Empezaba a desesperarse por no saber que color elegir.

El rubio menor se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo unos cuantos dibujos, los colores, pinturas y crayolas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso del cuarto, el se encontraba en el frió y duro suelo, pero no parecía importarle.

-Solo un poco más y acabaré ttebayo! -Agarro una hoja blanca y empezó a escribir algo en ella.

-Espero que a Hina-chan le guste -Levanto la hoja ya no blanca para observar con orgullo lo que escribió.

-Bien solo falta el detalle final- En ese momento le rugió el estomago pidiendo alimento -Y después comeré algo-

.

.

Hinata caminaba hacia su habitación, en cuanto acabo su desayuno se levanto diciéndoles a sus padres que tenia demasiado sueño, y se levanto de la silla con la mirada preocupada de Minato y Kushina siguiéndola.

-¿Por que no puedo recordar mi pasado?- Pensaba en voz alta - "_No es bueno obligarte a recordar tu pasado, debes hacerlo de poco a poco, te harás daño si lo haces en un instante", _eso fue lo que dijo Amaya, ¿Pero en que me hará daño? -No lo entendía, era una niña que no entendía varios temas, pero era una niña que había pasado por tantas cosas, era por eso que mucha gente al conocerla le decían que había madurado bastante rápido, por una lado era bueno, por otro no, por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar para entender muchas cosas a su edad.

Hinata se acercaba a su habitación pasando fácilmente la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

-Acabe! -Grito parándose de su lugar incomodo que no dio ni un solo segundo importancia.

-Estoy seguro que a Hina-chan le gustará lo que eh hecho para ella -Agarro el trabajo hecho con esfuerzo y que había pasado toda la mañana haciéndolo.

Admiro como quedo, y sonrió con orgullo, quedo estupendo, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ya con el trabajo en su mano cuidando que no se arrugará se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, se moría de hambre.

.

.

Se quedaron ahí en absoluto silencio después de desayunar y la peliazul se fuera a su habitación, creando un silencio en la habitación.

-Minato ¿Crees que este bien Hinata? -Su mirada notaba una gran tristeza, en poco tiempo la pequeña se había ganado tanto el corazón de Kushina como también el de Minato.

-Quisiera decir que si lo esta, pero sabes que no es así -Se paró de su asiento caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del comedor.

-¿No podemos hacer algo por ella?-

Minato solo sonrió -Apoyarla, hacerla feliz, no le falte nada, y por supuesto quererla-

-Eso es demasiado sencillo, de hecho creo que ya lo eh logrado -Sonreía triunfante.

-Kushina-

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Que te parece si para alegrar a Hinata salimos a un lugar? -Se volteo a mirarla, esperando su respuesta.

-Seguro-

Kushina se paro de su asiento como lo hizo su esposo antes, vio a Minato llegar por fin a la puerta.

-Kushina ¿Podrías por favor servir un plato más de la comida que hemos desayunado? -Tomo el pomo y empezó a girarlo despacio.

-Eh? Por que? ¿No te has llenado con lo que te serví? -Puso las manos en su cadera.

-Nunca dije que fuera para mi -Sonreía divertido.

Acabo de abrir completamente la puerta y en unos pocos segundos entro corriendo Naruto, sus padres notaron como su hijo traía en su mano unas cuantas hijos de papel con algo en ellas.

-Naru-chan al fin has bajado de tu habitación -Mientras le decía eso a su hijo le paso un pensamiento _¿Acaso su esposo veía el futuro?._

_-_Me muero de hambre ttebayo!-Se sentó en la mesa subiéndose a la silla con un poco de dificultad, ¿Quien rayos puso las sillas mas altas que antes?.

-Oka-san podrías darme algo de comer -Kushina no hizo nada -Por favor -

Kushina después de servirle algo que desayunar al rubio le entró la curiosidad de saber que era lo que su hijo dejo en la mesa para empezar a comer, no tardó ni un minuto para preguntar.

-Que es eso Naru-chan? -Se sentó en una silla al lado de su hijo.

-Creo que es esas cosas blancas con el centro amarillo, con tocino, y pan, es eso ¿verdad? -La miró y a Kushina no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa.

-Me refiero a esos papeles con los que entraste hace unos minutos -Le señalo con el dedo para ser mas especifica.

-Es una regalo para Hina-chan -Le dio a su madre una de sus sonrisas.

-Ya veo, eso le hará feliz -

-¿No te gustaría ir algún lugar hoy Naruto? -Le pregunto Minato.

-Si, quiero ir a ... -Sus padres lo miraban esperando la respuesta -La playa-

-¿La playa? -Para nada se esperaban esa respuesta.

-Si, quiero ir a la playa-

Minato y Kushina se miraron entre sí, ello se esperaban un lugar más cerca de su casa, no algo que estaba a horas en auto.

-¿No quieres ir a otro lugar? -Minato intentaba cambiar la respuesta de su hijo.

-No, yo quiero ir a la playa -Se cruzó de brazos haciendo saber a sus padres que no cambiaría su respuesta.

Minato y Kushina solo pudieron suspirar, su hijo era igual de terco que su madre, tenían dos opción nada buenas, una, la cual era no ir a ningún lugar, o ir a un lugar más cerca, pero ninguna de las 2 opciones no funcionaria, uno, empeoraría el animo de Hinata, dos, nadie quería tener a un Naruto enojado.

-Bien, dile a Hinata que iremos a la playa, subiré en un rato a su habitación a ayudarle a guardar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaremos allá -Kushina volteo su mirada morada a Minato -Ayúdale a Naruto con lo mismo -Minato solo asintió, y fue dirigiendo a la habitación del rubio menor el cual ya estaba en el segundo piso corriendo a la habitación de su hermana.

.

.

-Hina-chan! -Corría por el pasillo.

En cuanto llego a la puerta la abrió sin tocar, la busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada en la esquina de el cuarto con las piernas recogidas y abrazándolas.

-Hina-chan, oka-san a dicho que iremos a la playa! ttebayo! -Se acerco a ella.

Hinata solo miro con desconcierto.

-¿La playa? ¿Que es eso? -Naruto la miró con confusión mientras que Hinata se paraba del suelo.

-¿No sabes que es la playa? ¿Nunca has ido a ese lugar tan increíble? -Hinata solo negó a las dos respuesta hechas por el rubio, Naruto solamente la miró todavía mas sorprendido que antes.

-Entonces es mejor que te prepares, por que nos iremos hoy, Oka-san a dicho que subiría a tu habitación a prepararte y preparar unas cosas- Hinata asintió y lo voltio a ver.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Es bueno ir a la playa? -Le interrogo.

-Claro, ya eh dicho que es increíble, hay agua, hay arena, podemos hacer castillos con la arena, lo único malo del lugar, es cuando se te mete la arena a la ropa que usas para nadar -

-¿Ropa para nadar? -

-Si, los hombres como yo usan shorts y las mujeres usan algo diferente, nunca eh entendido por que las niñas no usan lo mismo que los niños, o porque los niños no usamos lo mismo que las niñas- Alguien entro a la habitación en es momento.

-Es porque somos diferentes, los niños y las niñas son diferentes -Kushina avanzo por la habitación hacia el armario para agarrar un poco de ropa.

-Diferente? -Sus hijos se veían con una gran duda.

-Se los explicaré luego -Con la ropa metida en una pequeña maleta salio de la habitación a la planta baja en espera de su esposo.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron parados en la habitación sin moverse, hasta que el grito de Kushina los hizo reaccionar.

-Nos iremos ahora para llegar a antes de la hora de la comida ttebane! -

.

.

Después de muchas horas de viaje, diversión, descanso, y mas viaje, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki llegaron a casa tan cansados que los brazos se arrastraban por el suelo.

-Eeeh estoy completamente segura, nunca mas le diré a Naru-chan a donde quiere ir -Los ojos de Kushina estaban entrecerrados, eso de perseguir niños por toda una playa era un gran entrenamiento.

-Seguro que no lo volveremos hacer cuando al día siguiente hay clases -Soltó un suspiro, mañana iría a trabajar, en verdad solo deseaba quedarse en cama y dormir toda la semana.

Cuando se iban dirigiendo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación pasaron por la ventana, Naruto y Hinata notaron a varias personas acomodando mantas en su vehículo y dirigiéndose al parque principal de la ciudad.

-A donde van esas personas Oka-san? -Naruto junto con Hinata se pararon en una silla para ver mas fácilmente lo que sucedía afuera de su hogar.

-Bueno hoy es el festival de Hanami, y familias y amigos se juntan en los parques, para ser un picnic en la sombra de los arboles de cerezo, se supone después de eso empiezan las clases, pero por un motivo las suyas empezaron antes -No se había acordado de el festival desde hace un momento por la pregunta de su hijo, ni de la entrada a la escuela antes.

-Podemos ir ¿cierto? -La miro con su mirada de perrito sin hogar y mojado, Kushina no resistió y solo asintió haciendo que Naruto saltara de la silla a abrazar a su mamá.

-Vayámonos a bañar, calentaré un poco de comida y llamaré a Mikoto para encontrarnos allá -Dio la orden Kushina, Minato cargo a su hijo en hombros y se fueron al baño de abajo, Kushina volteo a ver a Hinata y le dio una sonrisa.

-Vamos Hinata, nosotras nos bañaremos en el de arriba -La agarro de la mano y subieron.

.

.

En el baño Kushina le lavaba el pelo azulado, Hinata mostraba un deje tranquilo, el masaje de Kushina en su cabeza la relajaba.

-¿Oka-san que haremos en ese festival? -Sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso será una sorpresa, pero una muy bonita -

.

.

Eso pasaba con las mujeres, pero con los hombres de la casa todo era distinto.

_¡SPLAH! _-sonó por todo el baño.

-Ya veras Oto-san, me las pagarás! -El pobre de Naruto se encontraba dentro de la tina, completamente mojado y su mirada denota furia completa.

Minato se encontraba afuera de la bañera, sonreía victorioso, había lanzado a su hijo sin cuidado alguno al agua.

-¿Y como harás eso eh? -Interrogo todavía con su sonrisa de victoria.

Quito su sonrisa cuando su hijo agarro un jabón y sonreía de una forma tétrica, dándole miedo a cualquiera que lo viera.

.

.

Unos minutos después de la gran guerra de los dos hombres de la casa y un gran regaño de Kushina, todos se encontraban en el auto dirigiéndose al parque central, donde se encontrarían con la familia Uchiha.

-Ya llegamos? -Pregunto poniéndose en medio de Minato y Kushina, quienes se encontraban en los puestos de adelante.

-No, no lo hemos llegado, y mas te vale no seguir con esto o tendrás problemas -Lo miró Kushina haciendo a Naruto sentarse de inmediato.

.

.

Media hora paso manejando desde la salida de su hogar, estaba atascado todas la calles, absolutamente todas, Kushina se estaba desesperando tanto, gritaba por la ventana y la gente que caminaba se asustaba saliendo corriendo.

-Maldición se esta oscureciendo -Miraba para todos lados la pelirroja, buscaba alguna salida o atajo para salir de todo eso.

-Volvamos a casa, tengo sueño -Estaba recargado en la ventana con los ojos medio cerrados, se iba durmiendo lentamente.

Minato soltó un suspiro.

-Sera mejor regresar, cuando lleguemos ya estará oscuro -Vio una salida entre los carros y girando rápidamente el volante salio de ese mal lugar.

-Será para otro año Hina-chan -Dijo Kushina viendo como el rostro de Hinata se ponía triste -Te lo recompensaré hoy mismo! -

.

.

Llegando a casa, Kushina fue la primera en entrara su casa, y en cuanto lo hizo corrió al piso de arriba, casi tropieza con un escalón por la prisa.

_-Que idea se me ha dado para animar un poco a Hinata -_

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo por un instante para luego ir al comedor, esperando la cena cocinada, esta vez, por Minato.

Los dos pequeños tomaron asiento esperando, uno al lado del otro, Naruto veía un libro con dibujos, y Hinata tenia recargada la cabeza, y Minato se fue a la cocina.

-Mira Hina-chan, aquí el bueno es el ladrón, genial -Le puso el libro enfrente para que ella lo viera, pero su hermana parecía no haberle hecho caso.

-¿Hina-chan, estas bien? -No volteo su rostro tampoco esta vez.

-Oto-san -Llamo del comedor a la cocina donde se encontraba Minato.

-Que sucede ahora Naruto? -Le contesto rápidamente.

-Hinata no esta bien, no me hace caso -Volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte.

-Debe estar cansada -No se oyó nada después de eso.

-¿Hina-chan quieres dormir? -No recibió respuesta.

Un segundo después de la pregunta, hecha por Naruto, entro Kushina cargando un libro grueso en su brazo izquierdo, esto lo noto el rubio.

-¿Que es eso? -Se hinco en la silla para ver mejor, aunque no funciona para nada.

-Ya lo veras -Le dirigió una mirada a Naruto para recorrerse una silla y ella sentarse en medio de sus dos hijos.

Kushina abrió el libro llamando la atención de Hinata, en el libro se encontraban fotos por todos lados, y en cada una de las hojas estaba un espacio con algo escrito, era un álbum.

-Se que deseabas ir al parque el día de hoy, para ver los arboles de Sakura y todo lo demás, como no pudimos llegar quiero recompensarte aunque sea muy poco -Le dijo volteándose al álbum, buscaba una pagina en particular.

Cuando Kushina encontró la foto buscada, le puso el libro enfrente de ella. Hinata la vio, estaban su familia alrededor de muchos arboles de sakuras, atrás de ellos se notaban unos puestos de comida. Sonrió, ella quería pasar un momento así con su familia.

-Gracias oka-san -Le dio un sonrisa.

-Pero si todavía no te eh mostrado las demás -Empezó a pasar las fotos en busca de mostrar más a Hinata.

-Todas? -Entendía el por que de una, algunas cuantas quizás para saber más sobre ese festival.

-Si, te eh notado sin animo, Minato y yo nos hemos preocupado, ¿Por que no ver fotografías para olvidar los problemas? -Sonrió.

Se sentía feliz, sus padres se preocuparon por ella, por lo que recordaba, solo pocas veces alguien se preocupo por ella.

Naruto, quien fue ignorado por las dos mujeres completamente por bastante rato, escucho la conversación y su ardilla comenzó a correr.

-¿Hina-chan esta enferma oka-san? -Su madre solo se volteo y le dio una palmadita en su pelo rubio.

-No es así, solo no estaba tan alegre como siempre -En ese momento a Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea y salio disparado al piso de arriba.

-¿Y a donde va? -Observaba por donde se fue su hijo -Bueno no hay que darle tanta importancia, iré con Minato, seguro esta preparando comida de más.

Kushina partió hacia la cocina y Hinata se quedo ahí sentada, sin hacer nada, ni si quiera pensando, solo veía el libro, puesto por Naruto, enfrente de ella.

Unos pasos llegaron a sus oídos pero no despego su vista del cuento, solo veía algo de esa pagina y era una animalito que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que las personas del cuento hablaban de algo. También escucho la puesta de el comedor abrirse, pero aún así seguía con su mirada fija en el libro, pero una voz fue la que hizo poner su mirada a la persona que le pertenecía esa voz.

-Hina-chan mira lo que traigo para ti -Naruto se sentó otra vez al lado de su hermana, giró su cuerpo para quedar de lado para mostrara mejor lo que tenia en sus manos.

Hinata volteo hacia el objeto que su hermano sostenía, en letras grandes y coloridas leyó lentamente "Anímate Hina-chan" y un dibujo de el rubio sonriendo, aunque el dibujo estaba mal hecho igual que la letra, aún así sonrió.

Naruto coloco, lo que parecía un pequeño libro, en las manos de Hinata, quería que lo observará.

Hinata abrió con cuidado de no dañar el regalo dado por Naruto, cuando por fin las hojas se separaron para observar mejor el contenido vio más dibujos, dibujos sin sentido, pero esos dibujos sin sentido le sacaron una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto-kun -No supo que más decir.

-Oh mira Minato, parece ser que la imaginación de Naruto es impresionante -Entró Kushina trayendo unos platos repletos de comida, atrás de ella entraba Minato.

-Eh? -Naruto se quedó mirando a su mamá.

-Vaya pero que gran idea tuviste Naru-chan, me alegro que hicieras algo por Hinata así, en verdad me alegro, le has subido mucho más animo de lo que yo pude -Naruto solo se quedo mirando a su madre sin comprender todo lo que dijo.

-¿Por que no nos sentamos a comer? -Minato se sentó junto a su familia y empezaron a comer.

-Y que has cocinado Minato? Creo que tardaste demasiado -Pregunto Kushina.

-Mi especial, pero no tarde nada -

Hinata vio a su familia, pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días y bastantes de ellos fueron dolorosos, pero sobreviviría a cada uno de ellos, gracias a su familia, era fuerte, podría soportarlo, ya no estaba sola, tenia personas quienes la apoyarían, y ella intentaría todo para que ellos también fueran felices. Solo esperaba no mas recuerdos en estos momentos, ya no deseaba recordar, tal vez después, cuando crezca y sea más fuerte que ahora, solo quería ser feliz en su infancia, sin molestias.

**-Continuará... -**

**Siento**** haber tardado tanto, pero cosas son cosas, y espero les haya gustado y no aburrido :). Ya pronto se sabrá más del pasado de Hinata, ya lo verán, ya lo verán.**

**Este es el último capitulo con Naruto y Hinata de pequeños, ya en el próximo dará comienza a algo que se volverá ¡SUPERULTRAMEGA NARUHINA! Wiiii!**

**Me pregunto si alguien se dio cuenta de que los los capítulos terminaban en cenas o comidas?, o también con Hinata?**

**Nos vemos no en miles de años :D Recuerden faltas de ortografía 2x1**

**Sayonara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola!, se que había dicho que no tardaría pero no podía entrar a fanfiction, hasta que hace unos minutos descubrí el cambio de contraseña hecho hace unas semanas , en verdad lamento mi terrible memoria de corto plaso._**

**Hermanito.**

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_Hinata vio a su familia, pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días y bastantes de ellos fueron dolorosos, pero sobreviviría a cada uno de ellos, gracias a su familia, era fuerte, podría soportarlo, ya no estaba sola, tenia personas quienes la apoyarían, y ella intentaría todo para que ellos también fueran felices. Solo esperaba no mas recuerdos en estos momentos, ya no deseaba recordar, tal vez después, cuando crezca y sea más fuerte que ahora, solo quería ser feliz en su infancia, sin molestias._

**Los años pasan,** **malditos celos de hermana.**

Seis, seis años pasaron desde la decisión de no intentar recordar, seis años en los que no llego ningún recuerdo de su pasado, seis años disfrutando momentos con su familia y ahora era el momento de entrar a la siguiente etapa escolar.

Hinata como ya era costumbre se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano a despertarlo, quitandole un peso de encima a Kushina y menos dolor a Naruto al levantarlo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Cuando llego a la puerta no se atrevió a tocar, por su experiencia en estos últimos años, aprendió por más que tocará nadie abriría del otro lado, con esto ya grabado en su mente solo abrió la puerta y entró al desordenado cuarto del rubio ya no tan pequeño.

Dentro del cuarto en pocos segundos tenia su mirada fija en la cama, donde se encontraba el rubio con medio cuerpo en la cama y lo demás a punto de caer al piso, Hinata solo río por la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano. Lentamente y con cuidado de no caer al frío suelo llego al lado de la cama.

-Naruto-kun tienes que levantarte o no llegaremos a tiempo -Le picaba la mejilla -Si te levantas temprano tal vez podríamos convencer a oka-san preparar un poco de ramen para el desayuno -Si, era una excusa muy pobre, pero siempre le decía lo mismo y no paraba de funcionar, le dolía un poco ver la cara entristecida por no comer ramen, su mamá en estas últimas semanas era muy egoísta al dar del ramen, ¿Cuál era la razón? Naruto crecía y su estomago también.

El sonido de algo caer al suelo fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista al responsable de ese sonido. Ahí en el estaba su hermano enrededado por su sabanas.

-Eh Hinata-chan -Levanto su vista encontrándose con una ojiblanca -Bueno días-Se saco de las sabanas y se paro, Hinata se sonrojo por como estaba vestido su hermano, solo llevaba unos calzoncillos, dejandole a sus ojos su torso no tan formado.

Rápidamente recordó algo -Oka-san dice "¡_Si ese niñato no se levanta pronto a comer el delicioso desayuno preparado por mi, iré yo y los mas probable es no despertar al día siguiente, y antes de eso le haré sufrir muy lenta y dolorosamente! -_Kushina le había dicho que lo dijera igual como lo dijo ella y eso fue lo que hizo.

-E-Entiendo, solo me cambiaré y-y bajaré enseguida -Oh por supuesto se asusto, el tono usado por Hinata le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Hinata salio del cuarto y bajo para ella empezar a desayunar, Naruto adentro del baño oyó la puerta cerrarse, tenia que apurarse o su madre... No no quería ni imaginárselo, las últimas veces le perdono su hora de levantarse, pero su madre no era de mucha paciencia y pronto sacaría al demonio dentro de ella.

Rápidamente se vistió colocándose el uniforma de su escuela, como odiaba usar uniformes, y más si ese uniforme tenia corbata, se puso una camiseta color blanca mal abotonada, unos pantalones negros y una maldita corbata azul marino mal puesta, ¿Quien rayos invento esa cosa? ¿Y por que la ponían en su uniforme? Solo tenia 12 años, aún más enfadado se coloco un saco negro. Solo iba a la escuela, no a una empresa a solicitar trabajo.

Bajo por las escaleras después de despeinarse más su rubio cabello y se dirigió al comedor, al entrar ya se encontraba Hinata desayunando, conversando un poco con Kushina, la cual estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Hinata también ya llevaba su uniforme. traía algo muy parecido al suyo, después de todo iban a la misma escuela. Lo único distinto es la falda de color negro y el moño alrededor de su cuello de blanquecina piel.

Se sentó en una silla y en ese momento, cuando Kushina puso un plato enfrente de el para desayunar, entro su padre, agarra una tostada, beso a su esposa, se despidió de sus hijos y ¡Puff!, desapareció por la puerta, iba tarde era claro y les pasaría a ellos si no se apresuraban.

Unos minutos después de que Naruto comiera como si no hubiera mañana, de nuevo. Salieron por la puerta despidiéndose de Kushina con la mano de parte de Naruto, y con un beso en la mejilla de parte de Hinata, caminaron en silencio hasta que Naruto empezó hablar de el sueño que tuvo la noche pasada. Kushina por fin los dejaba ir solos a la escuela, pero de vez en cuando tenían la sensación de tener la mirada morada atrás de ellos, vigilandolos en silencio.

Llegando al gran edificio llamado escuela, con estudiantes caminando, saludando y todo lo demá,s a su alrededor. Naruto recordó la primera vez que vio ese edificio deseando ver desde pequeño, no fue tan increíble como lo imagino, pero no era malo como también espero.

Entraron y buscaron el salón que les toco, que por suerte les toco juntos, sabían cuál era por el tablón encontrado antes, más no sabían en donde se encontraba el dichoso salón.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Hinata!- Esa voz femenina interrumpo su búsqueda.

Voltearon a ver de donde venía y se encontraron con una pelirosa acompañada de una pelirubia.

-Oh ¿Que hacen por aquí? -Se pararon y ellas también lo hicieron al llegar enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno días Sakura-san -Hizo una reverencia hacia la pelirosa -Ino-san -Otra para la rubia.

-Vamos Hinata, te hemos dicho que no agregues el ''san'', nos conocemos desde pequeñas -La rubia solo asintió con los brazos cruzados dándole la razón a su amiga.

-¿Y bien?-Otra vez lo olvidaron, pero no iba a darles placer con eso.

-¿Y bien que? -Le preguntaron las tres chicas a unisono.

-¿Que hacen por aquí? -Contesto un poco molesto.

-¿No ves que saludamos a nuestra querida amiga que no vimos durante las vacaciones? -Ino abrazo por los hombros a Hinata.

-Ahh -suspiro, no le darían su atención, siempre era así -Ya no importa, no escuchan, tal vez tienen algo en el oído -Sintió la mirada asesina de las dos amigas de su hermana. ¿Lo ignoraban concientemente?

-Y bien ¿Que hacen por estos pasillos? -Una pregunta con un tono de voz dulce hizo sacarles una sonrisa a las dos mujeres frente a ella.

-Pues buscábamos nuestro salón -Le respondió rápidamente, haciendo que Naruto frunciera más el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué salón es el suyo? -El rubio estaba seguro, definitivamente era un fantasma para ellas, no, a un fantasma le hacían más caso, era peor todavía.

-Eh bueno...-La ojiazul busco en los bolsillos de su saco y sacó un pequeño papel doblado -Es el C1 -Naruto y Hinata abrieron los ojos, uno sorprendido y la otra alegre y también sorprendida.

-¿En serio? -Les pregunto Hinata, Naruto hablaba de cosas sin sentido, queriendo atraer la atención de las tres mujeres. -A nosotros nos toco en el mismo -Tanto como la rubia y la pelirosa gritaron felices

-Increíble -Las dos amigas agarraron una mano cada una a Hinata y empezaron a caminar hacia su destino dejando atrás a un pobre rubio hablando solo.

Desaparecieron por los pasillos hablando lo ocurrido en las vacaciones, Naruto no dándose cuenta de esto siguió hablando al aire, hasta que una voz demasiado conocida para él, lo calló.

-¡Hey dobe! -Lo saludo, el rubio simplemente giró su cabeza para verlo -Veo que de tal palo tal astilla, hablas solo igual a tu padre -Río con las cara de enojo de su amigo-rival.

-¿Que quieres teme? ¿Acaso me extrañabas tanto? ¿No puedes vivir sin mi? -Sasuke solo se acerco para darle un golpe en la cabeza rubia.

-Ya quisieras que eso pasara -Suspiro -Solo voy a mi salón -El rubio dejo de sobarse la parte afectada para mirar al azabache con cara de sorpresa.

-No me digas -Callo por unos segundos- ¿Te toco en el C1? -Solo rezaba en su mente que dijera la palabra ''no'' y no fuera cierto aquello que pensaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Como sabes eso? ¿Acaso me acosas? -Su mirada cambio de una con duda a una con miedo, esos cambio era claro no se notaban. Un Uchiha no muestra debilidades y los sentimientos eran una debilidad, eso decía su padre, su madre solo reía y su hermano siguiendo con lo suyo. Sasuke con su gran inteligencia entendió lo que sucedía. -¿No me digas que a ti te toco en el mismo? -La siguiente acción de Naruto se lo afirmo.

-No es posible, no puede ser posible -Agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos mientras negaba firmemente.

-Tsk -Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -Este día no podía ser peor -Empezó a caminar alejándose de el ojiazul. -¡Hey mejor apresurarte o llegaremos tarde! -Se volteo parando sus pasos.

-Oh ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha me ofrece su compañía? Seguro si se enteran las chicas me mataran -Agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

-Déjate de estupideces y camina -

El azabache se giro y empezó a caminar dejando al rubio atrás. Al darse cuenta de aquello Naruto solo corrió para ponerse al lado de su amigo y seguir caminando, donde los esperaba un ''molesto'' maestro por llegar tarde a su clase según sus pensamientos.

.

Al llegar las tres amigas se sentaron en las bancas vacías, una al lado de la otra, hablaron entre ellas y otras personas encontradas ahí de cosas triviales, no tanto por parte de Hinata, y cuando llego el maestro llego un silencio por parte de los alumnos al desconocerlo, las tres no habían visto a ese maestro nunca en sus vidas, las caras de los demás demostraban lo mismo.

El desconocido se presento, su nombre era Kakashi Hatake y el era su maestro de historia, una de las materias favoritas de algunos y por otros odiada hasta el final. Era un hombre raro, cubría toda su cara menos el ojo derecho, era un misterio abajo de la mascara. Lo vieron y llevaba esos clásicos libros, pero lo sorprendente para ellos fue el libro erótico destacado entre los demás.

-Yo! -Saludo, una sonrisa se vio marcada en su mascara -Un placer conocerlos -Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, iba decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Camino a la puerta y abrió la puerta, Hinata diviso dos figuras conocidas, ese rubio cabello alborotado y el peinado extraño del azabache, no podían ocultarse bien.

-Oh ustedes son esa clase de alumnos llegando siempre tarde ¿Cierto? -Esa sonrisa no se quito de su rostro.

-El si, yo solo me retrase por toparme con un dobe -Ignoro los gritos de Naruto. Las chicas empezaron a gritar de emoción al reconocer esa voz.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que pasen antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos afuera -Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en unas bancas encontradas al final.

Hinata solo sonrío, esos dos aunque intentaran matarse mutuamente eran los mejores amigos, volteo a ver a sus amigas, las dos miraban con corazones en los ojos a Sasuke, sus amigos cambiaron físicamente, pero seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, esos que conoció desde niña y le hicieron pasar buenos momentos. Ino tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, su fleco de lado tapando de vez en cuando su ojo derecho, Sakura tenia el pelo largo igual que Ino con un listón rojo adornándolo, los chicos no habían cambiado mucho, solo crecieron y su distinto estilo de ropa. Se sorprendió de ver a todos sus amigos en la misma clase, gran suerte tenía ese día.

-Bien entiendo, es el primer día y por lo tanto no hacen trabajo este día -La voz de Kakashi la saco de sus pensamientos -Pero no será así este año -Empezó a escribir en la pizarra. -Haremos un pequeño y fácil proyecto, cada alumno sacará un papel, los papeles están numerados, hay un par de cada número, cuando saquen el papel busquen al otro que tiene el mismo número, esos dos serán equipo para el proyecto, será hacer unas preguntas entre sí de cualquier tema, a este tema le llamo ''conociéndose'' -Acabando de anotar el nombre del proyecto mientras explicaba, se volteo y sonrío.

_-Que nombre tan original- _Pensaron todos.

-Cuando diga su nombre pasen al frente por su papel -Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y busco la lista de los nombres de las chicas y chicos de la clase.

Empezó a nombrar uno por uno, uno que otro tenia una sonrisa o una mueca por su compañero, llego el turno de Naruto, antes de el fue Hinata y le toco con Kiba, Naruto agarro cualquier papel lo abrió y vio el número 13 en el papel.

-¡Tengo el 13! -Grito sin vergüenza alguna, levantando la mano donde estaba el papel.

Naruto no vio ningún movimiento en sus compañeros.

-_Parece que todavía no sale el otro 13- _Se fue caminando a su asiento, ya sentado sintió un piquete en el hombro, volteo a ver y era una de sus compañeras , no la conocía, su cabello era negro y largo, con ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-A mi me toco el 13 -Le sonrío, para Naruto esto fue señal de no ser una criminal.

-Entonces tu eres mi pareja de equipo -Ella asintió -¿Y como te llamas? Yo soy Naruto Namikaze -Se apunto a el mismo con orgullo.

-Yo soy Haruka Matsuya -Le tendió la mano -Un placer conocerte Naruto-san -Este le respondió el saludo estrechándole la mano.

-Llámame solo Naruto -Sonrío un poco apenado.

-Esta bien, Naruto-

Hinata solo vio una pequeña parte de esta conversación, Kiba le empezó a decir sobre cosas graciosas pasadas en las vacaciones. Le molesto un poco, no sabía el porque, tal vez solo eran celos de hermana y la sonrisa dada Haruka para Naruto.

.

El día paso rápido en la escuela para alivio de los alumnos y por supuesto maestros, Hinata, Naruto y Haruka iban caminando a casa de los Namikaze's. Naruto invito a Haruka a casa para hacer el proyecto, Hinata no lo entendía ¿Porque la invito el primer día si tenía tiempo para hacerlo? ¿Porque a la casa si lo podían hacer en unos 15 minutos? Y más importante ¿Porque le molestaba tanto?.

-¿Naruto-kun crees poder sacar a Coco del hoyo de nuevo? -El nombrado la ignoró totalmente siguiendo hablando con Haruka. Intento varias veces pero dio el mismo resultado.

Llegaron a casa y estuvieron a punto de entrar si no fuera de una Kushina salio de la casa abrazando a Naruto y a Hinata.

-¡Los extrañe tanto! No irán mañana ni pasado, nunca más se alejaran de mí -Sus ojos estaban llorosos siguiendo asfixiando a sus hijos.

-_Todos los años es lo mismo de siempre. -_Dijeron los dos en su mente.

Kushina se separó de ellos y vio a Haruka mirando todo sorprendida.

-¿Y quien eres tu? -Uso un tono tan sentidamente, Haruka sintió sus piernas temblar.

-Oka-san ella es Haruka, una amiga, vino hoy a casa para ser un proyecto de la escuela -Sonrío.

-Ya veo -Cambio a una expresión totalmente diferente a la que tenía. -Bienvenida, pasa, pronto estará la comida servida- Los tres pasaron, Naruto y Haruka se fueron a la sala y Hinata a su habitación, se sentía furiosa, ¿Por que? No lo sabía ¿Que era lo que le molestaba? Eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Le molestaba tanto que Naruto trajera a una ''amiga'' hablará con ella y la ignoraba, que trajera a Haruka, le molestaba y quería golpear algo en ese momento. Malditos celos de hermana. Tenía que calmarse, respiro profundamente y soltó todo el aire, eso era suficiente para ella. Ya calmada Hinata se cambio de ropa y bajó las escaleras, se quedó pensado por mucho tiempo y Kushina ya llevaba varias veces llamándola para comer.

Se sentó en la silla y Minato le puso un plato lleno de cosas deliciosas frente suyo, empezó a comer en silencio, mandando de vez en cuando miradas hacia Haruka y Naruto. Minato contaba cosas graciosas del trabajo como ''_Luego Jiraiya estaba tan embobado por la nueva empleada que tropezó y calló en una silla giratoria, y giró y giró hasta que se estrelló con la pared. Y lo mejor, no se enteró que fue planeado todo. Hubieran visto su cara''._

Se enfurecía cada vez más por cada sonrisa que daban, apretaba cada vez más fuerte la tela de su pantalón, cada vez más se le quitaba le hambre. Ya no soportaba mirarlos, esa mujer se traía algo y involucraba a su hermano y lo descubriría. Se le quito el hambre completamente y se paro, dando gracias por la comida a sus padres se fue a su habitación, se preocuparon un poco Kushina, Minato, pero tal vez se sentía mal, Kushina iría más tarde a ver que le ocurría.

Hinata en su habitación le pego a una almohada, se fue de el comedor antes de golpear algo o alguien, en su ataque de furia. Maldición se estaba sacando de sus cabales, debía calmarse, respirar profundamente no serviría esta vez, en vez de eso abrazo muy fuerte su almohada sacando toda la furia con esto. Su hermano la ignoraba por completo, como si no existiera, estaba molesta por Haruka, algo le daba mala espina de ella, con su hermano también estaba enojada. Cuando se calmo se acostó en su cama, quería dormirse pero unas risas del piso de abajo llamaron su atención.

Con curiosidad bajo silenciosamente las escaleras cada escalón bajado se escuchaban las risas mas fuertes, no reconoció las de sus padres, por lo que suponía lo siguiente.

_1- Minato regreso al trabajo._

_2- Kushina seguramente fue por dulces a la tienda al verla irse así._

_3- Solo quedaban dos personas en esa casa y eran... Haruka y Naruto._

¿Pero de que diablos se reían esos dos?

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, las risas provenían de la sala, rayos no paraban de reír, un poco más y llegaría, genial ahora se sentía como sus vecinos.

Se pego de espaldas a la pared, y poco a poco fue acercando su cabeza para asomarse, cuando su ojo derecho pudo ver el interior de la habitación buscó a esos dos, paso desde la planta de la esquina a el sillón, donde Naruto y Haruka sentados en el mueble reían sin parar viendo un programa de televisión, ¿Que no iban hacer el proyecto? Maldición se sentía mas enojada, de nuevo quería golpear, pero no un objeto si no a alguien.

Jamás tuvo este sentimiento antes, ¿Por que ahora si lo experimentaba? ¿Por que? Se comportaba de una forma no propia de ella, ella no era así. Malditos celos de hermana.

Retrocedió en seguida dando solo un ligero sonido al ver voltear a su hermano un poco la cabeza riendo como loco. Esa risa ya la tenía fastidiada. Se sentó en el suelo, ¿Por que había venido ahí? Ya estaba tranquila y ahora estaba enojada, ¿Porque le enojaba tanto? Muchas preguntas para ella, no soportaría una más, se estaba desesperando poco a poco, si seguía así llegaría a su limite, nunca le paso algo como esto. Una de las preguntas que giraba en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿Por que invito a Haruka? Era común ver a Naruto hacer las tareas el último día, incluso las de en equipo, y ahora quería hacerla en el primer día cuando tenía bastante tiempo para elaborarla. Rayos le enojaba tanto una simple cosa como esta, era lógico, su hermano pronto invitaría a mujeres a casa, era hombre después de todo, de hecho ya ha invitado una que otra compañera y no le molestaba para nada, pero esa Haruka, tenía una miraba, daba muchas ideas de que planeaba, rozaba ligeramente su cuerpo con el de su hermano y este tan despistado e entretenido con el televisor, no se daba cuenta de esto.

_¿Acaso esta mujer intentaba ligarse a el rubio?_

No no, no podía permitirlo, esa mujer no era buena para el, debía separarla de Naruto en ese mismo momento.

_¿Y como haría eso? ¿Entraría a la habitación y diría ''Lo siento pero no permitiré que ligues a Naruto, Haruka''? _

Eso sería imposible, era demasiado vergonzoso, este día experimentaba emociones no conocidas para ella, seguro después de todo esto tomaría un largo y refrescante ducha.

Bien regresando al problema principal, planear algo rápido y sencillo era lo primero, segundo ponerlo en acción, tercero ver los resultados y por último comer algo, se le quito el hambre hace unos minutos, ahora regresó y moría de hambre.

¿Qué debería hacer?, no se le ocurría nada.

Hinata se paró del suelo y se puso un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa, se lo ocurrió causar una distracción para separarlos, el único fallo era el poco tiempo que dudaría, no se le ocurría nada.

Dio un paso para ver lo ocurrido en la habitación, pensó por poco tiempo para ella, no estaba segura si fue así para los demás, se empezó a asomar como la primera vez pero algo fallo, sus pies la traicionaron, la hicieron tropezar entre sí cayendo boca bajo al duro suelo, el ruido fue bastante fuerte esta vez que los dos de la habitación voltearon al causante de este asustado, vieron a la peliazul con la cara estrellada en el suelo, Naruto se paro preocupado por el gran golpe de Hinata, Haruka solo miro sorprendida y enojada como el rubio se iba de su lado.

Hinata con su pobre rostro pegado al piso no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría frente a ella, oyó unos pasos avanzando hacia ella, ahora no quería separarse de ese piso y tener que contestar la preguntas que seguro le preguntarían Naruto, estaba realmente cansada, ya estaba hecho, se daría una muy muy pero muy larga ducha, hasta su piel se volvería pasa. Lo única voz que se escuchaba era la protagonista de la serie en la televisión.

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? ¿Que hacías por aquí? -

No importaba si estaba su cara en el suelo, cerró los ojos no queriendo responder, ¿Que respondería? Tal vez la respuesta sería _Me dio curiosidad las risas que se oían, y baje para ver, _No, no podía quería en verguenza. Solo deseaba a Kushina entrar por la puerta en ese momento.

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, hubo un poco de celos de parte de los dos, no visibles para los protagonistas, pero si para ustedes... o eso espero . No creo que llegue pronto el próximo capítulo****, tendré problemas con escribir, mi imaginación se ah ido en una parte de el siguiente capítulo, pero no es algo que se pueda solucionar. Oh en el próximo capítulo responderé reviews.**_

_******¿Quién rayos es Coco?**_

_**¿Me dejarían uno de sus hermosos y sensuales review?**_

**_Sayonara_.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola!, yo aquí después de un tiempo de .. ¿vacaciones?. Espero disfruten de este capitulo._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Hermanito.**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? ¿Que hacías por aquí? -

_No importaba si estaba su cara en el suelo, cerró los ojos no queriendo responder, ¿Que respondería? Tal vez la respuesta sería Me dio curiosidad las risas que se oían, y baje para ver, No, no podía caería en vergüenza. Solo deseaba a Kushina entrar por la puerta en ese momento._

**¿Perdida y una ventana?**

**-**¿Hinata? -Se acerco más, quedando al lado de su hermana, la cual seguía en el suelo.

-Eh si estoy bien -Levantándose lentamente como si la estuvieran asaltando quedo parada enfrente de Naruto, pensando en cualquier cosa que sirviera como explicación.

-¿Estas segura? Fue un duro golpe el que te diste -Y tenia toda la razón, en ese momento a Hinata le dolía la cara, la peor parte se la llevo su nariz.

-Si, no te preocupes -Le regalo una ligera sonrisa que hizo contagiar a Naruto.

-Dejando eso de lado ¿Que hacías por aquí? -De nuevo esa pregunta poniendo a la ojiperla algo nerviosa.

-Aaahh ... Bueno ... P-Pues -Se dio un golpe mentalmente, nunca era bueno hacer eso -Buscaba pelusas de colores -Había olvidado lo mala que era diciendo mentiras.

-¿Pelusas de colores? -Otra pregunta para la pobre de Hinata.

-Ya sabes son peque ... -

- Naruto ¿Pasa algo? -Una voz femenina tranquila a los oídos de cualquiera hombre, pero Hinata no era un hombre, para ella esa voz sonaba molesta por no tener la atención deseada. Aunque no le agradará Hanako le agradecía internamente por interrumpir.

-Hinata se cayó -Hanako ya lo sabia, por supuesto lo sabía, estaba ahí cuando sucedió.

-Ya veo -Simplemente dijo -Pero ahora que esta bien ¿No sería bueno continuar con el trabajo? -Sonrió ''dulcemente''.

-_Sádico -_Fue la palabra en la mente de la azabache._  
_

-Creo que tienes razón -Dio unos pasos atrás -Nos vemos más tarde -Se despidió, ¿Porque lo hacia si no iba a salir de la casa? Oh claro, pero si de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras, era hora de darse su larga y deseada ducha con agua caliente para relajarse. Cuando llego a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si, se asomo por la ventana, quería verificar aproximadamente la hora por el color del cielo. Levanto la cortina paseando su vista por el cielo sin nubes, todavía no era de noche pero tampoco era muy temprano, su vista se fue a la parte de abajo hacia el jardín, vio a un conejo blanco de ojos rojos comiendo algo de lechuga que ella misma le dejo.

_-_Coco -Susurró al aire.

Coco, era su pequeño conejo callejero, si así se le puede decir ya que este sale a sus 'viajes' que aveces preocupaba a Hinata. Varias personas decían ''El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre'' pero para ella es un conejo llamado Coco, después de todo y segunda vez que lo decía, ella no era un hombre.

Se alejo de la ventana y abriendo la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras, salir y ver a Coco.

Unos segundos tardo en bajar todos los escalones, paso por la sala donde se encontraban Naruto y Haruka sin importarle lo que hacía o las intenciones de Haruka, era problema del rubio ahora. Increíble es lo que puede hacer un pequeño animal peludo. Paso por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín, la abrió cerrándola detrás de ella, en esta estaba una pequeña puerta por donde entraba Coco y cuando entraba a la casa era con Hinata. Volteo y en unos instantes encontró a Coco comiendo todavía, se acercó a paso lento, se puso en cuclillas cuando llego a su lado acariciándole su cabecita. Después de un rato el conejo dejo de comer y Hinata se paro de su lugar mientras Coco paseaba en el jardín con una gran variedad de flores plantadas por Kushina y ella.

Hinata para relajarse después de lo pasado hace unas horas empezó a perseguir a Coco caminando y cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo ese aumento su velocidad y escapo, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la peliazul cansada de no poder lograr atraparlo empezó aumentar su paso, llegando a correr.

.

En la sala donde estaban Naruto y Haruka, estos sentados en el piso anotaban cosas en una libreta cada uno.

Naruto al ya no saber que escribir enderezo su espalda produciendo el sonido de sus huesos tronar y puso su vista fija en el techo blanco, estaba aburrido, la tarea no era nada divertida.

Una risa llamo su atención, puso su mirada en la ventana que conectaba con el jardín, ahí se veía a Hinata corriendo tras un conejo. Conocía a ese conejo, su hermana cuando tenia 8 años encontró al roedor afuera de su casa regresando de su escuela, sucio y delgado, ella lo cargo con cuidado llevándolo a casa, desde ese momento su hermana lo cuido, lo baño y lo alimento. Ese conejo se iba a veces, luego regresaba, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa. Ella siguió cuidando de Coco, encariñándose más y mas con el.

Realmente estaba aburrido y Hinata parecía divertirse. ¿Por que no ir con ella?.

-Bueno eso a sido todo -Volteo hacia Haruka -Hemos acabado- Sonrío alegre.

-¿Eh? -Fue la única palabra.

-Si, con esto es suficiente -Movía la mano de arriba a bajo.

-¿Entonces? -No espero eso del rubio, ella pensaba que su plan funcionaría.

-Entonces lo mejor es que salgas de aquí ahora -No tuvo vergüenza alguno de echar a alguien así y Haruka solo pudo abrir sus ojos -Ya sabes, irte de mi casa -Hablo cuando ella no dio respuesta.

Haruka reacciono y molesta agarro sus cosas y salio del hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki, no tenia caso, el rubio no sentía atracción a su persona, el plan de hacer caer al rubio a sus redes fallo completamente.

-_No importa, puedo conseguir alguien mejor y no fallará, de todas formas no era lindo, es mas idiota de lo que pensé -_Siguió caminando alejándose de la casa, pensando en su siguiente víctima.

.

Naruto se paro al ver a Haruka irse y se fue al jardín donde seguía Hinata jugando con su pequeño conejo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de Coco y Hinata aprovecho eso atrapando por fin al conejo entre sus brazos.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Saludo el rubio parando sus pasos enfrente de Hinata. -¿Que haces? -Vio lo que hacían más no sabia.

-Juego con Coco -Levanto al conejo poniéndole enfrente de la cara de Naruto.

-¡Genial! -Sonrío dándole palmaditas al conejo.

-¿No estabas con Haruka? -Paro sus intentos de separar a Haruka de su hermano cuando vio a Coco. Por alguna razón su conejo le traía paz y la relajaba, lograba calmarla y pensar tranquilamente. Su hermano no caería ante ella, lo sabía, incluso lo predecía, el rubio no era tan tonto como los demás pensaban, no necesitaba su ayuda en esta ocasión, el podía con esto, le tenía confianza.

-Tu lo has dicho Hinata "estaba" -Coloco sus manos atrás de su nuca con su sonrisa en su rostro todavía.

-Pensé que estarían en la tarea de Kakashi-sensei -Coloco al conejo en el pequeño poste de la cerca, el conejo quedo quieto esperando a Hinata, además era un lugar un poco alto pero si lograría saltar al suelo -¿Sabes? Nunca me imagina viendo como haces la tarea a tiempo y no al último momento -Miro el cielo, se estaba oscureciendo.

-Eh bueno, sobre eso hay una razón del por cual la hice tan temprano -Rascaba su mejilla apenado.

-¿Podría saber cual? Claro si no te molesta -Curiosidad, curiosidad es lo que la invadía en ese momento.

-Oka-san me ofreció diez cupones de ramen gratis en Ichiraku si hacia la tarea estas dos semanas, no puedo perder diez tazones de ramen solos y gratis -Levanto su puño en señal de heroísmo.

-_Con que era eso ya veo, pero oka-san tuvo algo más que hacer para hacer aceptar a Naruto -_Vaya, se preocupo para nada._  
_

-Entiendo -Sonrió de nuevo -Espero ver como lo logras Naruto-kun -Giro para ver a su conejo pero, ¡OH! ¡Sorpresa! Ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo vio hace unos minutos.

-Claro, por supuesto lo haré -No se dio cuenta de como la ojiperla miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Coco.

-¿Coco donde te metiste? -Sabía de los paseos de Coco, pero eran cuando ella no estaba o algo parecido, nunca cuando ella se encontraba y desaparecer así le preocupaba a Hinata, quien histérica buscaba por todo el patio.

Naruto se dio cuenta por fin y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo? -La ojiperla solo daba vueltas y vueltas por el jardín. -¿Que pasa Hinata-chan? -Preguntaba otra vez. La ojiperla no se detuvo, claro, esta vez le contesto.

-No encuentro a Coco por ningún lado -Buscaba y buscaba, ningún resultado positivo, ni siquiera una pista de adonde se fue.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? El sale a sus paseos matutinos ¿cierto? -Sus ojos parecían pelotitas de ping pong por seguir a Hinata con la vista.

-Si pero nunca sale cuando estoy, a parte sus paseos son siempre son en la mañana por no haber mucha gente a esa hora, eso es cómodo para el. Ahora esta anocheciendo, la gente llega del trabajo o sale, podría pesarle algo -Preocupada más que antes por pensar en la horribles cosas podría pesarle a su conejo seguía buscando como loca.

-Te ayudaré a buscar en ese caso, seguro se atoro en algún lugar -Trataba de calmar un poco a la peliazul. -Ya verás lo encontraremos-

Los dos pasaron buscando a Coco durante algunos minutos hasta encontrar algo.

Hinata vio como en mitad de la calle una bola blanca estaba parada, se acerco saltando la cerca con una fuerza no antes vista en ella y fue despacio, quería verificar si era lo que pensaba.

Unos cuantos pasos más y su visión fue mejor, ahí en media calle se encontraba Coco sentado comiendo algo, no alcanzaba a verificar lo que era, seguro salto de donde lo dejo por oler comida y fue hacia ella ¿Pero por que estaba en ese lugar y no se fue a un sitio más seguro? Ahora mismo iría por el antes de un carro lo aplastará.

Un sonido de ruedas en el pavimento la asusto, giro su cabeza y acercándose mas donde Coco a una velocidad no permitida, un carro color gris con el conductor observando algo más y no por donde iba. Alarmada empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, el camino parecía demasiado largo cuando solo eran unos cuantos metros, solo, solo deseaba llegar con Coco y sacarlo, pero el conejo no cooperaba seguí entretenido comiendo sabe que cosa.

El carro ya estaba a metros, no importaba tendría a su amado conejo en sus brazos, el carro pegaría con ella y protegería con su cuerpo al animalito.

Antes de poner en marcha su plan elaborado en segundos, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura jalándola lejos de la calle, el carro y su amigo.

En un instante estaba sentada en cemento seguro, la persona atrás de ella decía palabras y palabras, ella no escuchaba.

-¿Que rayos pensabas hacer? -Nada -Podrías salir gravemente herida, incluso algo peor ¿Lo sabes? -Nada de nuevo.

No escuchaba nada, ni le importaba quien la agarro. Solo veía como Coco, su Coco, tirado en el suelo con heridas y sangre saliendo de ellas con ojos cerrados, el bocadillo capturado por el minutos antes no estaba, se lo comió antes de el accidente. No hablaba ni escuchaba, pero sentía como lagrimas salían libres de sus borrosos y cristalinos ojos perlas.

-_Coco -_Fue un susurro, lo único hablado antes de pararse, su vista no se despegaba de su amigo peludo, mientras lo miraba oyó como el conductor ponía en marcha su carro huyendo del sitio.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo y salio corriendo al lugar donde estaba su conejo blanco, tenia todavía una esperanza, quería saber si su conejo estaba vivo, si estaba bien, no debía desperdiciar tiempo, actuar ahora y ayudarlo, Coco le es fiel y es parte de su felicidad.

Al parecer Naruto reacciono antes de ella y corrió a la casa por su bicicleta, se puso al lado de ella, con una seña le indico subirse en el asiento de atrás. Agarro a Coco e sus brazos y subió, igual Naruto, poniendo marcha y llegar a la veterinaria más cercana. Y todo esto ocurría mientras el sol se metía para darle paso a la luna y una Kushina peleando con una gran señora por una bolsa de chocolates.

.

Más tarde caminando por la calle se encontraba un rubio empujando su bicicleta preocupado y a su lado una azabache caminado lento con la mirada baja. Hace unos minutos llegaron con un grave Coco a la veterinaria, que por suerte queda cerca de su casa, un joven de cabello oscuro los atendió y al ver la situación tomo al pobre conejo de los brazos de una desesperada Hinata para tratar de curarlo y saliera feliz de ese lugar. El joven dijo que sería mejor regresar a su casa, esperar a sus padres, y cuando estos llegaran, ir a la veterinaria de nuevo.

-Todo va estar bien Hinata -El le sonrió pero ella no volteo para verlo.

-No se cuantas veces me han dicho esa frase y sale todo lo contrario -Su aura de depresión creció, el rubio se sintió mal al notar esto.

-No creo que hayan sido muchas -Nunca en su vida vio como le decían eso a Hinata.

-La verdad nunca me ha pasado -Un poco avergonzada hizo agachar más la cabeza.

-Vamos, si piensas que va salir mal entonces lo hará -Le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. -Tienes que ser más positiva Hinata -La ojiperla no tenia idea de como sostenía toda la bicicleta con un brazo y además izquierdo. -Como yo por ejemplo -Movía la cabeza.

-P-Pero hace unos minutos gritabas '_no te vayas Coco, no vayas a la luz' _y cosas así -El rubio quito su cara sonriente al escucharla, sonrojándose un poco, apenado. -Si escuchas algo así piensas en lo malo que podría pasar -La verdad, aparte de preocuparle más le dio miedo ver como el rubio tenia la mano estirada esperando con esto alcanzar y salvar a Coco.

-Hehe -Se quedo sin palabras -Creo exagere un poco -Quito su brazo de los hombres de Hinata y puso su mano en su nuca empezando a reír descontrolado.

Llegaron a casa entrando calmados por la puerta pero un grito los puso atentos.

_-Oka-san -_Reconocían ese grito, ya estaban acostumbrados a oírlos. Pero ese sonaba alterada.

Sigilosos caminaron a donde se origino el grito, en el camino Naruto traía consigo un paraguas de la entrada, podría ser un ladrón o algo más y tenia a su madre. Pararon al llegar, era la sala, antes de que saltara el rubio sobre el enemigo unas voces lo detuvieron.

-Minato no están por ninguna parte de la casa -Miraba a todas direcciones deseando ver aparecer a sus pequeños -¿Que tal si les ocurrió algo? -Miro esta vez al rubio mayor.

-Todavía no es muy tarde, tal vez están afuera con sus amigos -Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kushina -No te preocupes, estoy completamente seguro que están bien -Le dio una sonrisa tan dulce calmando a Kushina.

-Ya vera ese idiota, en cuanto llegue le daré su merecido por preocuparme así saliendo sin avisar, seguro convenció a Hinata y ella siendo tan dulce acepto -Levanto su puño con una vena en su frente y un escalofrió de temor al rubio, Minato solo la miraba sonriente, su Kushina nunca cambiaría y eso lo alegraba.

-Oka-san lamento haberte preocupado -Salio de su escondite haciendo un reverencia, Naruto desde su mismo sitio le mando una mirada de terror, no quería ver a su madre en ese momento.

-¡Hinata-chan!-Salto encima literalmente a un ojiperla sonrojada. -Llague y no estabas, te traje unos dulces de la tienda para comerlos juntas y me preocupe al no verte, luego llego Minato y pensé que sabría donde te encontrabas pero no sabía nada y me preocupe más -Hablo tan rápido apenas entendiendo.

-Pero por tu hermoso y adorable hijo no te preocupas ¿Eh? -Salio enojado, Kushina cambio su mirada a una muy diferente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Le estrello su puño en la cabeza rubia -Siempre sales sin avisa que ya me acostumbre -Se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Entonces si me secuestran mientras estoy afuera y yo ... -No acabó por la interrupción de Kushina.

-Te regresarían seguro -Con los brazos cruzados asentía.

-¡Eh! ¡Oka-san eres muy mala! -Le grito molesto y Kushina respondió igual.

-Eres un idiota por eso lo dices -Y así empieza otra pelea entre ellos dos con Minato y Hinata observando en silencio.

.

Luego de una pelea de gritos y golpes de Kushina, Hinata les contó lo sucedido con Coco, ellos simplemente sonrieron diciéndole que todo iría bien y tendría su conejo de vuelta. Después de la historia fueron a la veterinaria a esperar resultados del estado del conejo, solo fueron Kushina y Minato, Naruto quedo tan golpeado quedando inconsciente y Hinata lo cuidaría.

Fue a dejar al rubio en su desordenado cuarto y no fue nada sencillo, lo dejo caer en su cama y se fue ella a su habitación acostándose, no sintiendo el calor de su conejo en sus pies. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, ese día fue muy agotador para ella.

Aunque muchos pensaran que exageraba, ella no pensaba así, ese conejo ya llevaba 4 años con ella y le tenia mucho cariño.

.

Media hora más tarde unos toques, o mejor dicho golpes, a su ventana la hicieron levantarse de la cama, somnolienta abrió la mediana ventana y vio a un rubio chocar contra la pared y no llegar a la ventana.

**_Hace unos minutos ..._**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el jardín de la casa del ojiazul.

-Se puede saber ¿Para que me llamaste dobe? -Miraba molesto al rubio -Si es solo para enseñarme una nueva marca de ramen me iré -Metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

-No, necesito que me ayudes a llegar a esa ventana -Le señalo la ventana del cuarto de Hinata.

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso? -No iba a preguntar para que lo haría.

-Necesito que me lances, ya sabes pones tus manos juntas y yo saltar con eso -Vaya forma de explicar.

-¿Y que ganaré con ayudarte a llegar ahí? -Eso se lo esperaba Naruto.

-Bueno lo que quieras, menos cosas malas para mi -Después de todo el Uchiha tenia una mente muy extraña.

-Entiendo -No le diría ahora, usaría eso después.

-Bien ahora ayúdame -Dio unos pasos atrás mientras Sasuke se colocaba abajo de la ventana listo para lanzar al rubio.

Naruto corrió hacia el pero cuando puso su pie y se elevo unos centímetros en el aire callo de espaldas.

-¡TEME! ¿Por que rayos no logré llegar a la ventana? -Enojado se levanto y le mando una mirada furiosa al Uchiha y este le dio una igual.

-No eres ligero ¿Sabes? Has engordado mucho -Sonrió de medio lado -Aparte deberías hacer que la ventana este abierta si no quieres estrellarte de nuevo -Le miro con su misma mirada fría de siempre-

-Cierto -Camino por todo el jardín, teniendo ya un puño de piedras las lanzo una por una a la ventana -Prepárate, en el instante en que habrá la ventana - El Uchiha solo asintió.

Oyeron el sonido de esta al abrirse y Naruto corrió cuando llego con Sasuke lo lanzo con más fuerza, iba a llegar a la ventana esta vez pero una pared se puso en el mismo camino.

_**Actual.**_

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata vieron al rubio caer y darse un golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Que rayos Teme! -Se sobo la parte que afecto la caída -¿Eres débil o que? Seguro tu hermano lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor -Oh grave error. -Bien intentemos de nuevo -Se coloco de nuevo en su sitio y Sasuke en el suyo furioso.

-Será mejor apartarte de ahí Hinata -Esta solo se hizo a un lado al escuchar a su hermano.

Y de nuevo Naruto corrió hasta Sasuke colocando su pie. Salio volando, esta vez Sasuke lo mando con demasiada fuerza, por suerte cruzo la ventana y no contra el árbol, paso por toda la habitación de Hinata estrellando su cara con la puerta, dejando una pequeña grita en la madera.

-¡Y eso no es todo dobe! -Le grito desde afuera y después se fue a su casa molesto y burlón.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? -Se acerco.

Adolorido por el gran golpe dado se sentó recostando su espalda en la puerta.

-Si o eso espero -Un tic le dio en el ojo derecho, ese teme se las pagaría.

-¿Por que entrar por la ventana si hay puerta? -Muy sabia su pregunta.

-Porque me pareció divertido entrar por la ventana -Sonrió zorrunamente -Pero me equivoque -Mil formas de torturar a Sasuke se le pasaron por la mente.

-¿Y que haces en mi habitación? -Eso se preguntaba desde el principio.

-Quería darte una buena noticia -Se paro aún con dolor -Coco esta bien, podemos recogerlo mañana -Feliz de ver la cara alegre de su hermana.

-¿En serio? -El día mejoro en minutos.

-Si, desperté y Oka-san y Oto-san apenas llegaban y me contaron -Después de eso recibió otro golpe de su madre. -Salio bien todo, dice el veterinario que el conejo es muy fuerte- Empezó a reír.

-¡Genial! -Por supuesto era fuerte Coco, lo cuida y alimenta muy bien. Un sonido proveniente de su estomago hizo sonrojarse y salir a paso rápido por la pena.

Corrió hacia la cocina sin contestar los gritos y risas de Naruto. Desde hace horas se moría de hambre. Mañana iba a recoger a Coco, no cometería el error de dejarlo en lugares donde le eran posibles salir a la calle, incluso ni a sus paseos sin ella y una correa.

_**Ta da! Listo! Como ven Haruka solo era una persona no importante del fic, pero aparecerá en pequeños momentos de algunos **_**_capítulos, no como la mala, pero tampoco como la buena. Creo que me quedo muy _****_dramático hehe . _****_Estuve a punto de matar a un conejo y ahora tengo una condena perpetua y pronto pena de muerte D:_**

**_Me dejarían uno de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews ... galleta invisible :D._**

**_Respondiendo Reviews!_**

**_HiNaThItHa.16241 : Hola! .Bueno supongo que ya sabes las respuesta a tus preguntas. ¿Quién iba imaginar que Coco sería alguien importante en este capitulo? .Jugaré con las parejas, todavía no me decido completamente a quien pondré con quien Hehe. Me gusta mucho recibir tu reviews, son lindos n.n._**

**_Davaru: Hola!. Si ya se darán cuenta de que no son de hermanos Wuajaja x). Jugaré con ellos y los haré sufrir! .. cof cof.. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo :)_**

_**chiiiachan: Hola!, Gracias por darte un tiempo en dejarme un bonito review, a nadie le cae bien Haruka, por un segundo pensé en quemarla en un hoguera pero era demasiado. Bueno tienes razón Hinata no debió reaccionar así, pero bueno era principiante en esos sentimientos así que simplemente exploto ¡KABUM!**_

_**Espada de Critsal: Hola! Aaaww gracias, sabes a mi también me gusta tus historia y te dejaré muchos reviews bien merecidos en cuanto pueda pasarme por ahí :D. **_

_**DAO5: Hola! Hehe me halagas, espero te guste este capitulo y no haberte decepcionado :9**_

_**Delta Elena: Hola! Gracias Gracias ¿Sabes? Yo adoro tus historias x3 Y espero ver más historias tuyas como siempre geniales n.n**_

_**Creepy-Stalker: Batman espero hayas sufrido de ansias wuajaja! Naah mentira. Si hubiera sido Kushina la que vio todo eso, no quedaría rastro alguno x3. Gracias por el Review Batman!.Y espero que te siga gustando los siguiente capítulos por que se cual es tu identidad.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**MHola!, al parecer me estoy tardando demasiado en subir los capítulos, pero eso lo hace mas esperado ¿no? ¿¡no!?... No lo creo. ¡**__**Disfruten el capítulo! **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sigo ahorrando para comprárselos al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hermanito.**

_**En el capitulo**__** anterior...**_

_-Si, desperté y Oka-san y Oto-san apenas llegaban y me contaron -Después de eso recibió otro golpe de su madre. -Salio bien todo, dice el veterinario que el conejo es muy fuerte- Empezó a reír._

_-¡Genial! -Por supuesto era fuerte Coco, lo cuida y alimenta muy bien. Un sonido proveniente de su estomago hizo sonrojarse y salir a paso rápido por la pena._

_Corrió hacia la cocina sin contestar los gritos y risas de Naruto. Desde hace horas se moría de hambre. Mañana iba a recoger a Coco, no cometería el error de dejarlo en lugares donde le eran posibles salir a la calle, incluso ni a sus paseos sin ella y una correa._

**Más cosas sin entender.**

_Después de salvar a Coco y recogerlo a la veterinaria todo en los siguientes días fue ordinario, con la diferencia de la ausencia de los paseos matutinos del roedor. Nada importante._

Naruto y Hinata llegaban a la escuela después de desayunar en casa con su familia, pasando entre tantos estudiantes consiguieron entrar por fin. Mientras caminaban en los pasillos sin prisa se encontraron con Sasuke, una mirada de rencor del ojiazul fue para el azabache, y este simplemente lo ignoro. Más molesto el rubio fue caminando a paso duro para con Sasuke. Como venganza del otro día se puso a su lado, agarro un poco de vuelo y le estrello su puño con gran fuerza en la mejilla del Uchiha.

_-_¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Maldito desgraciado me las pagarás! -Y acabando de decirlo le regreso el golpe con más fuerza. La mejilla del azabache se veía roja y seguro se hincharía un poco, su amigo se merecía un buen y limpio golpe.

_-¿Que más se puede esperar? -_Suspirando la peliazul siguió caminando por los pasillos hacia su salón. No tenia caso quedarse en el lugar, esto pasaba la gran parte de los días. No le encantaban las peleas entre ellos dos, pero tal vez era la forma de expresarse y entenderse entre Uchiha y Namikaze.

Con sigilo entró a su salón, no le gustaba llamar la atención o molestar a las personas alrededor de ella, además era una costumbre desde muy pequeña.

Pero ese silencio ocasionado al entrar no funciono para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Que tal? -Saludo sonriente Kiba, siempre con sus extrañas manchas rojas en las mejillas.

-Hola Kiba, me da gusto verte -Sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos no seas tan formal, somos amigos -Le paso un brazo por los hombros haciendo caminar a Hinata con el.

-Lo siento -

-No tienes que disculparte por eso- Le dio pequeños toques en la cabeza.

Antes de decir otra palabra más una rubia de ojos azules hablo.

-Pero que dices Kiba, eso no fue formal, algo formal sería como ''Buenas tardes señor, es una alegría encontrarlo por aquí'' O yo que se -Le dio un leve golpe en la nuca.

-¿Entonces dices que Hinata no es educada? -La miro con burla.

-Yo no nunca dije eso, ademas hay diferencia entre educada y formal -Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No la hay, es lo mismo -Le enseño la lengua a Ino luego de su dialogo.

-Si la hay, ¿Cierto Hinata? -Los dos voltearon al puesto de la peliazul para una respuesta, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí.

A unos cuantos metros Sakura se llevaba por los hombros a Hinata, llevándola a un lugar más protegido, y que lugar más protegido que con Shikamaru.

-Sakura-san -Llamo la peliazul parando enfrente del lugar de Shikamaru.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿No es mala idea dejar a Ino y Kiba en esa situación? -Volteo a ver a los mencionados, y estos seguía con su discusión.

-No te preocupes -Rió nerviosa no segura de su repuesta.

Cuando iban a seguir hablando, unos gritos ya conocidos se acercaban por la puerta.

-Ya te dije que tu iniciaste todo teme- Entrando un rubio y a su lado un azabache con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Quien dio el primer golpe dobe? -Hablo caminando hacia su banca.

-Yo -sonrío triunfal -Te has vuelto mas lento dattebayo -Se burlo.

-Di lo que quieras, eso no sirve de nada -Vio la mirada sin entender del rubio -Todos saben que el mejor soy yo -Miró a otro lado.

-Eso es una gran mentira -Le grito, de nuevo -Así santa no te traerá nada -

-Santa no existe idiota -Soltó un suspiro.

Antes de gritar más cosas al ojinegro, Kakashi entró por la ventana espantando a los jóvenes cercas de esa ventana.

- Hola mis no lindos estudiantes -Sonreía con sus libros, con ellos su libro para mayores, colgando de un brazo y sus mano derecha agarrando el marco para no caer.

-¿Por que llegó por la ventana Kakashi-sensei? -Pregunto alguien. -Y tarde -Agrego mirando su reloj.

-Lo siento, es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo. -Entró al salón mientras su estudiante lo miraba confundido.

-Tomen asiento, lo necesitarán -Dijo mientras anotaba cosas en el pizarrón.

-Me pregunto como fue la infancia de Kakashi-sensei -Le susurró un estudiante a su compañero de banca y este asintió con la misma pregunta en mente.

-Como iba diciendo en la última clase ... -Varios estudiantes pusieron su mirada en la ventana, platicaban en susurros o hacían otra cosa, los demás prestaban atención al maestro que escribía en el pizarrón.

.

Kakashi, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, perdió la atención de Naruto, fue remplazado por la idea de molestar a Sasuke. No era el desagrado a la materia o algo parecido, si no la distracción que tenia y el simple hecho de ser más divertido molestar a su mejor amigo-rival.

El ya molesto Uchiha menor, lo fulminaba con unos ojos de desagrado y furia, su amigo si que sabía como hacerlo llegar a sus limites.

-_Seguro si no fuera el gran Uchiha Sasuke, este dobe haría bajar mis calificaciones -_Esos dos eran una rara combinación, eran todo lo opuesto, pero los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad?, no solo aplica a las parejas de enamorados como muchos dicen.

Mientras unos puesto más atrás, específico tres, se sentó la peliazul, ella era una de las que prestaban su atención a Kakashi, anotando de vez en cuando una cosa dicha por Kakashi.

-Y al final la mato de poder -Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tapado. -Bien, así es como concluye esta historia.

-Kakashi-sensei -Levanto la mano desde su lugar una estudiante -¿Por que la mato si la amaba? -Ladeo su cabeza en confusión._  
_

-Porque en realidad no lo hacia -Levanto su dedo indice en modo de sabiduría.

-¿Y como lo sabe? Seguro la amaba, lo dice claramente en el libro -Kakashi solo siguió sonriendo.

-Los libros engañan siempre -Se excuso claramente.

-_¿Que rayos quiso decir con eso? -_Bajo su mano hasta casi tocar el suelo confundida, el profesor ignoró el gesto y continuo con lo suyo.

_-_Ese libro fue muy cursi Kakashi-sensei -Grito Naruto con la cabeza en su banca y los brazos estirados sobre ella.

-Es lo que sucede cuando se siente amor hacia a una persona -Dijo Sakura con sus manos juntas mirando a Sasuke, el solo la ignoró con su típico _Hmph._

_-_No tiene sentido -Se recargo en su silla. -Debería leer otro tipo de libros con más acción y menos romance -

-_Amor -_Pensó Hinata -_¿Que significa eso?._

_-_Como sea, se acabó mi clase, espero no regresar -Se fue esta vez por la puerta leyendo su libro erótico.

Amor. Según ella el amor era un sentimiento, solo eso sabia, la verdad nunca le intereso ese tema o algo por el estilo, pero en estos días Sakura e Ino hablaban mucho sobre eso y quien era lindo de los chicos aunque siempre contestaban _Sasuke-kun_, cosas nada importantes para ella a decir verdad, pero la frustración de no saber de que hablaban le hizo investigar sobre ese tema. Millones de resultados aparecieron, algunos se parecían, otros no tenían nada que ver, no sabía si el internet estaba en lo cierto sobre ese tema, sería mejor si le preguntara a una persona de confianza.

-¡Hinata! -El rubio gritaba desesperado al no tener la atención de Hinata, ya tenia varios minutos intentando.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Naruto-kun? -Salio de sus pensamientos ante tal grito. En el salón no se veía a ningún maestro y sus compañeros se empezaron a levantar para salir. Era hora del almuerzo.

-Llevo llamándote desde hace rato y parecías perdida dattebayo -Puso sus manos en la nuca. -¿Te sucede algo?.

-Naruto-kun ¿Que es el amor? -El ojiazul solo la miro sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta. -S-Si te molesta n-no importa, le puedo preguntar a-alguien mas -Juntaba y separaba una y otra vez sus dedos indices.

-No es eso, es solo que me sorprendí por tu pregunta. -Se rascaba la mejilla al contestar. -La verdad no creo ser el indicado para responder a esa pregunta. Realmente nunca eh sido bueno en este tipo de temas. Deberías preguntarle a alguien más -Bajo sus brazos hasta ponerlos a sus costados.

-Hinata, nunca es bueno preguntar cosas al dobe -Apareció el Uchiha al lado de Naruto.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo teme!? -Levanto su puño desafiándolo.

-Lo que oíste dobe -Metió sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, una muestra clara de no tener interés.

-Entonces tu debes saber contestar a la pregunta de Hinata-chan ¿cierto? -Lo miró sonriendo esperando la negativa del Uchiha y poder burlarse de el. Pero no recordó que era un Uchiha.

-Por supuesto, pero no contestaré a esa tonta pregunta -Le dio la espalda a los dos jóvenes -Si no nos vamos ahora no podremos comprar algo y comer.

-Dilo por ti, yo tengo el delicioso almuerzo preparado por Hinata-chan -Volteo a ver a su hermana -¿No es así Hinata-chan? -Mostró con sus labios una sonrisa característica de el.

-L-Lo siento Naruto-kun p-pero lo olvide al s-salir de casa -Bajo la mirada mirando el piso blanco. -La suerte es que traigo dinero, tendremos que comprar algo -Decía avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, esta bien -Le sonrió.

-Siempre te equivocas ¿Eh? -Salia Sasuke de el salón.

-¡Hey! no huyas teme -Lo persiguió olvidando a Hinata la cual se quedo quieta por unos minutos.

-¿En que momento quede sola? -Soltó un suspiro largo -Será mejor también salir -Camino por los pasillos para ir a comer algo.

.

-¡Hey teme! -Lo alcanzó por fin después de una gran distancia recorrida.

-¿Ahora que quieres? -Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería con sus demás amigos.

-Oh pero sí es Naruto -Dijo Kiba a todo el grupo. El rubio lo ignoró sencillo.

-¿EH!? No te hagas el _no tengo ni idea _ahora -Se sentó con su cuerpo de lado junto del azabache, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo apoyándose con su antebrazo con mirada molesta.

Sasuke solo volteo para poner la misma mirada de desagrado.

-¡Hey! -

_ !CRASH!_

Kiba ya molesto por ser olímpicamente ignorado se levanto de su asiento, que estaba a lado de Naruto, dándole un zape provocando a los rostros masculinos entrarán en contacto, nada agradable para ellos dos.

-¡Dobe! Tu obsesión por mi no era para llegar a esto -Se levanto asqueado, limpiándose lo más posible con su saco los _rastros_ del ojiazul.

-Hick como si yo quisiera. -Con su mano pasaba una y otra por su labios inútilmente, asqueado igual. -¡Aaah! No puedo creer que mi primer beso fuera contigo, tendré pesadillas por meses 'ttebayo -Su ceño se frunció más al pasar el recuerdo de hace unos instantes por su mente.

-¿Crees que yo estoy feliz de la vida por esto? Tsk todo por tu culpa dobe -No dijo palabra alguna después de esto.

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie hablo por unos segundos, hasta que la estruendosa risa del castaño explotó, provocando que las risas de otros iniciarán.

Sus amigos reían, también algunos grupos de otras mesas, incluso Hinata reía a unos cuantos metros de ellos de pie, tratando de no reír cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha, pero aún así se escuchaba su pequeña risa.

Tanto el Namikaze como el Uchiha miraban a su alrededor con sus labios fruncidos y dando una mirada asesina para callarlos. No dio un resultado positivo.

El Inuzuka de tanto reír calló de la silla directo al suelo, no le importa que clase de tortura le puedan poner sus amigos por causar su 'pequeño' accidente, valió toda la maldita pena.

De repente unos ojos sedientos de venganza y con un aura de odio y desprecio hizo a todos callar en segundos, como si todo lo anterior volviera a iniciar, pero era seguro que risas no se escucharían esta vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que tanto silencio ahora? No es que me agradará sus risa pero es ... -Su boca esta abierta, pero dejo de emitir palabra al ver a las responsables de esa gran tensión en el aire. Y para peor, con terror se dio cuenta de las miradas eran para el.

-Malditos Uchihas y su fealdad -Susurro dando sigilosos pasos atrás.

El club de fans de Sasuke daba pisadas fuertes dejando a uno con el pensamiento si dejaron alguna grieta en el suelo. El rubio al ver esto dejo de ser lento y prefirió dejar una nube de polvo en el sitio en el que antes se encontraba.

Las locas jóvenes no se quedaron atrás y lo siguieron a la misma velocidad e incluso mayor, los demás solo escucharon gritos de miedo y dolor.

.

Un Naruto con el ojo morado, ropa rasgada, rasguños, y todo lo que la imaginación humana pueda llegar a la palabra _golpe, _entró al salón de clases para sufrir más todavía. La profesora ya estaba dentro al igual sus compañeros, solo entró sin ser visto y se sentó en su lugar estrellando su cabeza para descansar aunque sea un poco.

Hinata solo lo miró triste por su sufrimiento y no poder haber hecho nada.

-Me alegra ver a muchos gusanos que torturar este año -Hablo claro y fuerte con su cabello morado agarrado en una coleta. -Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y seré su profesora todo un años, ¿Que materia doy? Bueno eso lo descubrirán pronto. -Una sonrisa aterradora hizo tener un escalofrío a todos.

.

Y más dolor tuvo el Namikaze después de la dura clase de deportes. Anko si que sabia el arte de la tortura, por lo menos no fue el único, todos estaban sudando, apoyados en sus piernas, sentados, desmallados, y demás.

-_Todo por culpa del teme -_Tenia que culpar alguien y ese alguien era el azabache.

La peliazul no era buena en esas clases, no eran tampoco de sus preferidas, su favoritismo se iba con Kurenai-sensei y su ciencia. Estaba agotada, no tenia una gran resistencia, ni si quiera le llegaba a los talonea a Naruto, solo podía dar lo mejor de sí aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda. Tendría que hacer algo para mejorar en sus debilidades para volverlas su fortaleza, por lo menos ya se le ocurría una idea para lograrlo.

.

Naruto por fin salia de ese lugar llamado por el como _peor a la prisión_.

El ojiazul no dejo de mandar al Uchiha por su enojo.

-Fue toda tu culpa por acercarte de esa manera desde un principio dobe -Subió los hombres. Lo más seguro era ir a un psicólogo después de todo aquel asunto.

-Puff Como digas teme -Recargó su brazo en el hombre del ojinegro -Bien, acepto tu perdón por ir a tu casa y jugar el nuevo videojuego que compraste 'ttebayo-

-Ni se te ocurra -Se lo quito de encima -Además iré hoy con Itachi a visitar a Deidara -La primera palabra que describía a ese tipo era _explosivo_.

-Ya te veo llegar con cenizas. Tendré una cámara para el bello recuerdo cuando suceda -Se empezó a alejar de su amigo -Entonces me voy. Seguro Hinata-chan ya va más adelante. Saluda a Itachi y dile que es mejor a su hermano menor -Levanto la mano en señal de despedida - ¡Teme ya verás pronto una venganza de mi parte! ¡Espérala con ansias! -Empezó a correr alcanzando a la ojiblanca.

-Tsk Ese dobe -Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se fue a la dirección contraria de Naruto.

.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Espera! -Se detuvo al escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Vaya no pensé que te adelantaste tanto. Tome algunos atajos. -Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas con una respiración acelerada, intentaba explicarse.

-L-Lo siento -Vio los ojos azules cuando el joven se recuperó -Pensé que irías a casa de Sasuke-san -El Namikaze dio unos pasos para seguir y ella lo siguió colocándose a su lado.

-El teme ya tenia planes -No dijo más sobre el tema.

-Hinata-chan sobre tu pregunta de hace unas horas -Hinata dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esto -¿Ya tienes una respuesta? -La miró y ella seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

-A-Aún no, quiero preguntarle a Oka-san -Muchos no lo creían, Kushina Uzumaki daba excelentes respuestas y consejos.

-Entonces ¿Tendrán una charla de chicas? -Se mantendría lejos de esa platica, no tenia lindos recuerdos cuando escucho una y Kushina lo descubrió, por algo era el nombre, le decía su madre.

-Supongo algo así -Pisaron el umbral de su casa.

El ojiazul sacó una llave de su bolsillo y entraron a su hogar, los recibió un rico olor a comida. Guiados por el aroma entraron al comedor. Minato y Kushina los saludaron con una sonrisa al entrar, Kushina ponía platos repletos de deliciosa comida, ellos contestaron al saludo y se sentaron. Morían de hambre y más el pobre rubio.

-Y bien ¿Que tal la escuela? -Preguntó el Namikaze mayor ya en la mesa.

-Igual a lo de siempre -Contesto el ojiazul mientras se metía a montones la comida.

-Hinata ¿Algo nuevo? -La pelirroja al preguntar al mismo tiempo inició una pelea con Naruto, acerca de los modales al comer.

-Pienso unirme al club de artes marciales -Su familia la vio sorprendida -Q-Quiero mejor mi condición física -Aún sus ojos en ella. Hinata solo se encogió en su lugar.

-¿Pero por que eso? No es porque es te mal, solo es que hay más actividades logrando el resultado que quieres -Habló Kushina curiosa.

-Me g-gustan las artes marciales -Algo nuevo de la peliazul. Ella no sabía de donde saco ese gusto hacia tal cosa.

-Ya veo -Cambio su rostro concentrado por una gran sonrisa -Si es así ¡Da lo mejor de ti!.-Soltó un gran grito de guerra - ¡Estoy segura!, ¡Les patearás el trasero a todos! -Levantó su mano extendida y el tenedor caía.

-_Wow no sabía ese gusto por las artes marciales de Hinata-chan -_En ese momento un _click _hizo prender su bombilla.

-En ese caso. Yo me uniré a un club con el teme -Su risa resonó en todo el cuarto y solo Hinata le puso atención, sus padres comían no interesados.

-¡Malos padres! -Tomo su cubierto y se atragantó de nuevo, dando una aura de molestia, sus padres siguieron ignorándolo.

.

La comida se acabo y Minato con Naruto se fueron a la sala a ver televisión. Kushina y Hinata, aún en la mesa, comían unos panquesitos que Hinata compró y trajo para Kushina.

-Me alegro no compartir esto con esos dos, están deliciosos -En cuanto acababa uno agarraba otro.

-Oka-san tengo una pregunta para ti -Era ahora o nuca.

-Dime -Dejo el postre en un plato y puso su atención en su hija.

-Sonará raro. -Su madre solo asintió -¿Que es el amor? -

-Hay muchas maneras de responder, pero antes dime ¿A que amor te refieres? -Si no le preguntaba aquello, tal vez le diera una respuesta diferente.

-Ammm ... -Pensó como explicarse. -No es amor al que le tienes a un familiar, ni amor de amistad -Kushina puso su mano en el mentón.

-El amor ¿eh?. Hinata no te contestaré a tu pregunta -La ojiperla la miró sorprendida -Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, será más divertido -Junto sus manos dando un aplauso.

-P-Pero ¿Y si es en bastante tiempo? Mis amigas hablaban mucho sobre eso y yo quiero saber de que hablan -Bajo su mirada a la mesa.

-Cuando lo descubras lo entenderás mucho mejor que con cada palabra que te diga, sabrás en lo que se convierte uno, en su consecuencias, en cada una de las palabras dichas por tus amigas. Déjame decirte que para que eso suceda tendrás que enamorarte. El amor puede ser difícil de explicar, pero cuando uno lo siente se vuelve un experto. Tu tienes ya dos, solo te falta uno. -Se paró con el plato en mano y sus ojos violetas brillando divertidos.

-¿Cuando sucederá? -Ella también se coloco de pie con las manos en la mesa.

-Depende de la persona -Giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda -Una cosa más. El amor te saca una sonrisa aún cuando estas cansado y tienes problemas -Con eso, y una sonrisa en su rostro, salio de la puerta.

-_El amor te saca una sonrisa aún cuando estas cansado y tienes problemas -_Repitió su mente. ¿Por que le dijo esas palabras?, quería preguntar, pero no le daría respuesta.

La peliazul soltó un largo suspiró, al final no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba desde un inicio. Ahora tenia que enamorarse para sabes la deseada respuesta.

-Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé -Salio por la puerta para descansar viendo un poco de televisión con su familia. -Será difícil lograrlo, espero que el club me relaje un poco -Camina a pasos lentos por los pasillos. -Me pregunto ¿Que tipo de personas habrá? Sería bueno hacer amigos -Cruzó la habitación y se coloco a lado de Minato,en la televisión estaba pasando un programa de concursos.

_**Continuara..**_

_**¿Que pasará ahora con tanta cosa?**_

_**Cof cof, perdonen miS faltas de ortografía.**_

_**.**_

_**Se que tal vez estuvo aburrido, pero este capitulo era necesario D: .No golpeen mi adorable mejilla con su puño porque en pocos capítulos ya empezará todo el relajo, ya saben empieza la acción. Hehe no pude evitar poner el ''beso'' entre Sasuke y Naruto, es un recuerdo que atormentará a los dos x3. Sobre lo que dijo Kushina, no se si me di a entender D: si no, pues lo arreglaré con ... algo!.**_

_**PD: Tengo algunos problemas con el Internet, cada vez que quiero guardar el escrito me aparece ''la página no esta disponible'' así que perdonen mi retraso. Intentaré usar otra computadora :D**_

_**PD2: El capitulo de Coco, como dije una vez , tal vez no era de importancia pero ya verán que se volverá un poco importante... ¡Ya lo verán! -Ríe como maniática- Pero eso será en bastante tiempo ¡Yay!**_

_**Respodiendo Reviews.**_

**_HiNaThItHa.16241. Yay Hola! Si casi lo hago, ahora cumplo 7 meses de servicio. Sobre el favor de Sasuke saldrá a la luz en varios capítulos más :D Gracias por tu Review Q.Q Me hace feliz. Yosh! sin conejos casi muertos lo hace mejor el capítulo ¿no? Ojala te guste este capítulo ~OwO~_**

**_Chiiachan Hola otra vez! Wow me alegro que te guste como escribo, y y y Muuuuushas gracias por tu Review, espero verte de nuevo :D. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te siga gustando c:_**

**_Davaru. Holap! Tu mismo lo dijiste, Hinata no sirve en las mentiras, shishi pobre Coco hice cosas malas D':, juro no haré otra... por un tiempo n.n. Wiiiii Naruto hace llegar a Sasuke a sus limites, pero eso lo hace divertido. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._**

_**Sayonara!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lala, por fin puedo escribir en paz! ... O algo parecido ... Podré subir los capítulos más pronto también empezaré un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente :D. En fin, ¡Espero disfruten de este capitulo!.**_

**Hermanito.**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_La peliazul soltó un largo suspiró, al final no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba desde un inicio. Ahora tenia que enamorarse para sabes la deseada respuesta._

_-Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé -Salio por la puerta para descansar viendo un poco de televisión con su familia. -Será difícil lograrlo, espero que el club me relaje un poco -Camina a pasos lentos por los pasillos. -Me pregunto ¿Que tipo de personas habrá? Sería bueno hacer amigos -Cruzó la habitación y se coloco a lado de Minato,en la televisión estaba pasando un programa de concursos._

**La Elección es el cerezo.**_  
_

_-Tengo que entrar ahora, seguro la clase ya comenzó -_Parada frente una puerta corrediza se encontraba la peliazul indecisa.

Pasó las clases emocionada, esperando la hora para entrar al club de artes marciales, y justo cuando ya era el tiempo y Naruto la acompaño hasta el sitio justo, se queda estática sin saber como abrir la puerta.

_-No, me rindo, no puedo hacerlo, tendrá que ser en un par de años más -_Se dio por vencida, alejo su mano dispuesta a irse de inmediato, pero el sonido del abrir de una puerta hizo detenerse y ver aparecer a un señor, no anciano, con su cabello rubio oscuro, ojos marrones y con el típico traje que se usa en estas actividades, la miró curioso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -Pregunto amable y ella solo pudo contestar tartamudeando.

-Y-Yo, la -v-verdad e-es, v-vengo.. -Ni una frase pudo pronunciar, fue una suerte que el señor le entendiera.

-Oh ¿Tu eres la nueva miembro? -La ojiperla solo asintió. -En ese caso no te quedes ahí, entra -El señor se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista todo el interior del salón que antes no pudo ver por la estatura del hombre.

Con pasos tímidos entró y miradas curiosas sobre ella, avanzo, quedando solo unos metros de la entrada, esperando las instrucciones de su ahora maestro.

-Tsuki -Llamó y en segundos una joven con cabello a las hombros oscuro y ojos violetas se puso a su lado. -Tráeme un uniforme para amm ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Miró atento a Hinata.

-H-Hinata -Vio al hombre y el la veía, para que dijese algo más -Hinata Namikaze. -La joven con nombre Tsuki ya iba a medio camino por lo pedido.

-Bien, lo bueno sería presentarte a mi estudiante estrella -La mirada oscura viejo de un lado al otro, una y otra vez al no conseguir su objetivo -¿Donde esta? -Se pregunto a si mismo. Hinata solo lo miraba confundida.

-Si se refiere al idiota de mi compañero, se fue con el otro idiota de mi compañero -Habló una castaña, con su pelo amarrado en dos chongitos.

-Ah Tenten ¿Y adonde se fueron? -

-¿No recuerda que los eligió para participar en el torneo de hoy, y como usted no podía ir mando a Iruka-sensei? -Levanto una ceja al ver a su maestro confundido.

-¡Oh claro! Ya lo recuerdo -Frotaba sus sienes por su pésima memoria. -Tenten, serás tu la encargada de mostrarle todo lo básico a Hinata, sabes que ya estoy muy viejo para ese trabajo -Pésima excusa, ni si quiera le creyó una minúscula parte.

-De acuerdo, vamos Hinata-chan -Camino por delante de la peliazul hacia los demás miembros.

-Lo primero a mi mente para enseñarte, son las posturas ¿Te parece? -Le dio una cálida sonrisa, a lo que Hinata contesto con otra.

-Por supuesto Tenten-san -Se pusieron en un espacio apartado para estar cómodas.

-Intenta hacer esta -Tenten se puso en posición -Yo te diré tus errores -La ojiperla solo pudo asentir.

Trato de hacer una copia o algo parecido a lo de Tenten, cuando acabó la castaña camino a su alrededor para ver las fallas.

-Increíble -Susurro sorprendida -No te encuentro muchas fallas, solo tienes que poner más recta tu espalda y separar unos centímetros más tus piernas, solo fallas menores, ¿Has practicado esto antes? -Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro serás muy buena en este deporte -Sonrío dándole una palmadita en la espalda de Hinata.

_-¿Yo? ¿Buena en algo? -_Pensó -_Es imposible, nunca he sido buena en algo además de la cocina, pero Tenten acaba de decirlo -_Ignoró a los llamados de Tenten -_No ella dijo ''serás'', es decir en el futuro no ahora y seguro solo fue suerte_ -Se deprimía con sus propios pensamientos

-Vamos no te subestimes, todos tenemos no solo un talento, si no varios - ¿Acaso leía los pensamientos de la gente?.

Un apretón en su mano la hizo reaccionar, Tenten le estrechaba la mano.

-No me había presentado -Le explico el porque -Mi nombre es Tenten Ama. Espero ser una de tus amigas de ahora en adelante -Soltó su mano al acabar su pequeña presentación.

-C-Claro -Esa castaña era difícil no tomarle cariño, y lo seguro es que la peliazul no sabía el efecto que ella tiene en las personas.

.

Hinata después de unas cosas más enseñadas por la castaña salio del salón, y camino por los pasillos directo al patio de su escuela. Según se entero, el rubio entro al equipo de fútbol, luego de ser ignorado por sus padres.

Lo vio jugando un partido entre sus compañeros y se sentó en una baca para verlo jugar. Al parecer no tuvo ningún problema al entrar ya que era muy bueno manejando el balón.

.

El sonido del intermedio sonó y todos los jugadores fueron a tomar agua.

-Teme por algo hay equipos -El azabache voltio a mirarlo -No podrás jugar tu solo -Le saco la lengua.

El Uchiha no entendía como llegó a ese lugar, ni como su amigo hizo que aceptará entrar al estúpido club de fútbol, pero ahí estaba. Y ahora su tonto amigo le decía comentarios negativos sobre como jugaba.

-Bien Naruto -Se acercaron un grupo de chicos al ojiazul -¿Cuál es la chica que te trae a sus pies? -Un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules se sentó a lado de Naruto.

-Nunca he pensado en eso -Recargó su mentón en su mano derecha y puso una mirada pensativa.

-Vamos una chica debe gustarte -Insistió el mismo chico.

-Bien bien, pero ¿Por que la pregunta? -Les miró.

-Se les hace siempre esta pregunta a los nuevos del equipo, así nosotros no nos meteremos con esa chica y no habrá problemas dramáticas -Rascaba su nuca ante la explicación de su compañero.

El rubio vagaba por sus pensamientos pensando en la chica, como dijeron sus compañeros, tenía que gustarle una chica, pero nada. Antes de otra pregunto el rubio exclamo.

-El ramen -Susurró mientras un largo hilo de baba caía por su boca.

-No tienes cura -Se alejaron dejando al ojiazul y a su amigo azabache solos en esa banca.

-Ellos tienen razón Naruto -Le siguió.

-Están diciendo que el ramen no es genial -El azabache no le tomo importancia. Los demás chicos se detuvieron y voltearon.

-Si no puedes contestar, te ayudaremos -Sonrío.

-¿Ayudarme? -Curioso se acercó más.

-Veamos -Tocaba con su dedo indice su mentón. -¿Que tal ese chica Sakura? Pasas con ella mucho tiempo, casi el mismo que con tu hermana. No me engalñas, te gusta esa chiaca, incluso tal vez le gustas. -Movió la mano quitando importancia al asunto.

-Será mejor ir a la cancha, se acabó el descanso y no quiero un regaño -Dijo el castaño. Al final todos se fueron a la cancha.

-¿Sakura-chan? -Comenzó a hablar, esperando que el azabache le escuchará -Pero a ella le gustas tu teme -El Uchiha solo subió sus hombros.

.

El partido se llevo acabó, y el equipo del ojiazul acabo perdiendo, ¿Por qué? Sasuke nunca pasaba el balón por más acorralado que estuviera. Hinata aún así lo felicito por el buen juego, y el le sonrío con su característica sonrisa zorruna, y más al ver a su hermana viendo el partido.

Los pasos de tres jóvenes se escuchaban a unisono, dos cabelleras algo parecidas entre sí y la última destacaba. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban a la salida de la escuela, para ir a la casa del Uchiha y entretenerse un poco.

-_Gustar, gustar, gustar -_Pasaba la palabra una, dos, tres, en la cabeza del rubio. -_Veamos tal vez si me guste alguien, pero soy demasiado inteligente para notarlo -_Pensó .. ¿Positivo?.

Naruto comenzó a iniciar su serie de recuerdos para descubrir el amor oculto que le tenia a una chica, no era amigo de muchas chicas, así que sería más fácil. Ino era claro que no, la quería, como amiga. Haruka tampoco, estaba loca, Tamako era engreída.

_-Arrrg -_Paso la mano por su alborotado pelo.

La única que quedaba era su pequeña hermana, Hinata. Era linda, inteligente, amable, y sobre todo su hermana menor. Era seguro que no estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba, pero de hermano a hermana.

Algo enfrente de su vista lo hizo reaccionar.

Cabellera llamativa de un color rosado, ojos jades brillantes y una sonrisa blanca como perlas. Era Sakura. Como pudo olvidar a su mejor amiga desde niño, esa persona que lo animaba, hacia que entrará en razón en clase y Kakashi no lo regañará, la primera chica en su vida aparte de su mamá. Sintió unos golpes leves dentro de su pecho, lo toco y era su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, ¿Sería cierto que Sakura le quería a el y no al teme? ¿Y el la quería?

La pelirrosa se acercó a su dirección, pero no a el si no a su amigo. Ahora lo recordaba.

_-Sakura-chan quiere al teme -_Suspiro._  
_

La pelirrosa paró sus pasos al estar frente al Uchiha menor, el la miraba con aburrimiento en sus rasgos.

-Sasuke-kun, y-yo me preguntaba s-si querías ir conmig-go el sábado -Le dijo tartamudeando. Sasuke no le prestaba atención, sus ojos se posaban en el árbol , era todo lo contrario al rubio que veía cada movimiento de la pelirrosa.

-No -Frío y severo. ¿Cuando entendería que el no tenía ningún interés en ella?.

-Y-Ya veo -Miró al suelo triste, hizo cubrir sus ojos con el pelo rosado.

-Sakura-chan s-si deseas puedes acompañarnos a casa de Sasuke-san -Intento alegrar el ambiente, incluso llamándola con el sufijo 'chan' -Claro, si a Sasuke-san no le molesta -Lo miro de una forma tan profunda que al final solo asintió.

-Gracias Hinata, pero solo podré acompañarlos a la parada de autobús, tengo planes con mi madre -Le dio una sonrisa, esa chica era un ángel.

Los, ahora cuatro, jóvenes caminaban por las calles con la gente paseando entre ellos. El rubio no dejaba de mirar a su amiga.

_-Nunca note la belleza de Sakura-chan -_La pelirrosa volteo al sentir una mirada y el sonrosado viro el rostro.

Un autobús paro frente a ellos, y la pelirrosa se despidió, antes de entrar al transporte la mano del rubio la detuvo.

-Sakurachan ¿Que te parece si sales conmigo el sábado? -Su voz salio diferente, solo el pudo notarlo.

-¿Eh? -Pelirrosa sorprendida, camionero harto de esperar -D-De acuerdo -Y diciendo la hora de su encuentro subió.

Los otros dos ahí presentes se sorprendieron por la invitación del rubio, en el rostro de Sasuke no se notaba pero con Hinata era todo al revés.

Naruto giró su cuerpo soltando un suspiro, quedando sus ojos con los ojos de sus amigos.

-¿Que? -Pregunto por el silencio del par.

-Nada dobe, mejor sigamos -Dio media vuelta y avanzo. En ese momento Hinata salio de su impresión.

-S-Sasuke-san, ¿No estamos esperando el autobús? -Le miró y este se quedo estatico en su sitio mientras el rubio reía a mares.

-Tsk Ya lo sabía -Se quedo en el mismo lugar por unos momento y luego regresó junto con sus amigos. Naruto le dio una palmada en su espalda riendo.

-Como me alegras el día teme -Los tres tomaron asiento en un banco, esperando el transporte. Platicando de diversos temas.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Haruno? -Naruto se quedo unos segundos pensando hasta poder contestar.

-Bueno, fuiste malo con ella y pensé que sería una buena idea a invitarla para cambiar su humor, ya sabes -Le dijo con la cabeza gacha, la peliazul solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio.

-¿También irá Hinata, Ino o alguien más? -Le miro y el rubio le paso un escalofrío por toda su columna.

-Amm .. -No podía contarle la verdadera razón. Tuvo suerte que el camión por fin llegará.

Subieron, pagaron y se sentaron, viendo a los pasajeros o por la ventana, hasta parar a unas cuadras de la casa Uchiha. Bajaron y Sakuke abrió la puerta. Un Itachi con comida en la mano les saludo sonriente.

-Hey, pero si es mi pequeño hermano menor y sus amigos -Se acercó aún con su comida y revolvió el pelo de Sasuke.

-Tsk, pensé que estarías con tu grupo -Se quito su mano de encima y entro a la casa con Naruto y Hinata detrás de el.

-¿Akatsuki? -Su hermano asintió -Cambiamos el día de la reunión y aquí me tienes pasando un día libre -Rió como en los programas de televisión y se marchó a su habitación.

-Itachi no cambio nada en todos estos años -Sonrío Hinata alegre.

.

Ahora estaban ellos dos solos dirigiéndose a su casa después de jugar un poco de videojuegos del Uchiha menor.

-¿Hinata te puedo decir un secreto? -Le dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Por supuesto -Las nubes grises del cielo estaban pronto a explotar.

-¿Prometes que lo guardarás hasta que yo diga _puedes contarlo_? -La miro con sus ojos azul zafiro.

-Claro Naruto-kun -Le miro con un sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Hina-chan creo que me gusta Sakura-chan -Con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo.

Hinata solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Acababa de escuchar mal o era la verdad?. El rubio miraba hacia el lado contrario para no encontrarse con su mirada perlada.

-Es por eso que la invite a salir a ella y no irá nadie más -Bajo sus brazos mirando hacia los lados.

-Ya veo -Después de eso un incomodo silencio invadió el aire, todo el camino hasta llegar a casa.

A punto de abrir la puerta, la mano blanca de la peliazul detuvo la muñeca del ojiazul que sostenía la perilla de la puerta.

-Animo Naruto-kun -Y entró a la casa.

Con esas simples palabras toda incomodidad se esfumo y una sonrisa grande y brillante apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

Hinata caminaba dirección a la sala pensando en las palabras del rubio.

_-Así que Naruto-kun estará todo el sábado fuera -_La soledad la invadió -_Tal vez deba hacer algo yo también ese día -_Y recordó algunas palabras de Tenten.

**Flash Back.**

_-Hinata, el sábado por la mañana_ _también hay entrenamiento, pero para los miembros más avanzados, aún así, si deseas venir puedes, después de todo ese día ya estará de regreso el 'gran estudiante estrella', seguro no te agrada al principio pero ya verás, es un buen chico -Levanto su dedo pulgar._

**End Flash Back.**

Era una gran idea ir el sábado con Tenten y conocer a la gran estrella de aquel lugar, aparte sus padres saldrían a una reunión con unos compañeros de la empresa y Naruto saldría con Sakura. No quería estar todo el día sola en casa.

Kushina veía algo de televisión y Naruto se encontraba con ella, así que se les unió.

-¿Que tal la escuela? -Sin verlos, con su vista pegada al televisor, les pregunto.

-Como siempre, sin ningún cambio -Le recargó más en el cojín del sillón.

-Tu siempre tan aburrido Naruto -Le gruño su madre. Sin otra pregunta siguieron viendo el programa.

-Oka-san -Llamo la peliazul -El sábado saldré -Kushina le presto atención -Si tu me das permiso -La pelirroja solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Claro Hinata, siempre y cuando no llegues a la madruga que me da un infarto -Puso cara de preocupación y la ojiperla sonrió.

-Yo también saldré oka-san -Salto de su asiento.

-¿Y a donde vas tu? -Lo miro esperando respuesta.

-¡Hey! No le preguntaste eso a Hina-chan -Molesto pataleo como un niño -Injusticia -

-Injusticia ni que nada, tengo la seguridad de que Hinata no irá a ningún lado peligroso -Se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Desconfías de mi? -Saco su lengua infantilmente -Solo saldré con Sakura-chan -Agrego.

-No es porque desconfíe si no preocupación -Las palabras anteriores de su hijo le llegaron -¿¡Irás con Sakura a una cita!? -Exclamo moviendo sus brazos para todos lados. se acerco y estiro de sus mejillas -Mi pequeño -Lagrimas diminutas salían de los ojos de Kushina, mirando con un brillo en sus ojos a su hijo.

Hinata solo vio la escena con ternura.

.

Horas y horas pasaban a gran velocidad, llegando el sábado esperado por los adolescentes para salir a fiestas y parla bien, antes de llegar el lunes.

-Me voy -Dijo la peliazul cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Era temprano y su madre le hizo un desayuno. Naruto se metió a la ducha para su cita con Sakura.

Un dolor en el pecho sintió al pensar en eso, soltó un gran suspiro y siguió su camino, era muy sobre-protectora con el ojiazul, no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca, pero debía aprender, aún con eso no dejaba de sentir el dolor.

Camino hasta llegar al salón donde se daban todas las prácticas, deslizo la puerta y entro. Todos estaban sentados viendo una pelea, Tenten desde su sitio le hizo señas para acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Que sucede Tenten-san? -Ya sentada a su lado pregunto, mirando al frente, viendo como una batalla se llevaba a cabo con dos personas quien nunca había visto.

-¿Recuerda cuando te dije que hoy ya estaba de regreso la estrella? -Ella asintió. -Pues ahí lo tienes -Señalo con la cabeza a una de las dos personas que peleaban.

-¿Quien es le otro? -Curiosa pregunto.

-Es su compañero de pelea, o como el dice, su rival -Contesto mirando aún a los dos dando patadas, golpes, en aire y tierra. -Se llevan muy bien, son amigos desde hace tiempo -Se señalo a si misma después -Yo los conocí unos meses más tarde, desde ese día somos un equipo -Dijo con alegría en su voz.

-Comprendo -Fijo su vista a la batalla, uno de ellos tenía colocada una venda en sus ojos una desventaja, el parecía no tener eso en cuenta, y daba con velocidad y fuerza sus golpes.

-I-Increíble -Balbuceo, llegando a oídos de Tenten.

-Sorprendente ¿no? -Ella no contesto, se encontraba maravillada con la pelea -Tiene un don, es como si sus ojos aún tapados pudiera ver cada golpe, incluso a gran distancia -La ojiperla la escucho y quedo más sorprendida -Pero su rival no se queda atrás, el es rápido y es difícil que se rinda, esos dos son los mejores -Contaba los minutos, y ninguno caía.

-Tranquila ya pronto acabará -Era paciente desde luego, vivía con Naruto y Kushina.

Fijo su vista y como Tenten dijo acabo la grandiosa pelea, vio al ganador, era el de la venda en sus ojos, simplemente sorprendente.

-Buen trabajo chicos -Habló el entrenador -No me esperaba menos de ellos, ya sabía que ganarían el campeonato -Le puso a cada uno una mano en su hombro.

-La llama de la juventud arde en nosotros -Sus ojos llamearon por un segundo -La próxima vez te ganaré con las manos atadas -Volteo mirando a su rival de la vida con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Lee, pensé que dejarías eso en el pasado, pero al parecer me equivoque -Hablo aún con la venda, como si le agradará tenerla atada.

-Jamas, siempre serás mi rival, no hay otro -Esa amistad se parecía a la del rubio y el azabache.

-Chicos no comprendo aún como son mis mejores amigos -Tenten pasada de su lugar se acercó a los dos jóvenes. -Vamos Neji ya quítate esa venda de los ojos, si de por si siempre la llevas atada en la frente -Dio un golpe suave en su pecho.

-Sabes que esa banda es preciado para el -El chico llamado Lee se unió a la conversación.

-Vaya Lee, pensé que dejarías eso en el pasado, pero al parecer me equivoque -Hablo aún con la venda, como si le agradará tenerla atada.

-_Será mejor que me vaya, parecen felices con su platica y no quiero molestar -_Dio media vuelta, levanto su pierna derecha y cuando iba a dar su primer paso a la salida la voz de Tenten llamo su atención.

-Espera Hinata -Tomo su brazo y la acercó de nuevo a los dos chicos. -Neji, Lee, ella es Hinata. Hinata, ellos son Neji y Rock Lee -Presento a los tres.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san, debes ser nuevo, seguro la llama de la juventud arde en ti -Una sonrisa con un brillo en sus dientes le regalo a la peliazul.

-_¿Llama de la juventud? ¿Que es eso? -_Mando una mirada de confusión al chico de pelo negro y grandes cejas.

-Ya Neji, quítate la banda, no seas maleducado -Gruño la castaña amenazando.

-No soy maleducado -Una voz seria y tranquila salio de su boca. Puso sus manos en el nudo que ataba la banda y con sus dedo desasía el nudo poco a poco. La tira de tela caía lentamente.

Hinata veía con atención la hora en que caería esa cosa. Por alguna razón extraña tenia la sensación de quedarse en el lugar para ver el rostro sin nada en el. Se le hacia conocida esos hilos unidos.

_**Que fácil se enamoro Naruto ¿No creen? Pero así sucede, no te das cuenta hasta que te dicen, a mi me a pasado varias veces xD, soy toda una despistada en temas donde yo soy una de las protagonistas x3.**_

_**En fin, el personaje con ojos vendados me imagino que ya suponen quien es ~OwO~.**_

_**Gracias Davaru, chiiiachan y MariiDii, s-son tan bellas personas, se han vuelto tan especiales como un dinosaurio c:**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**¿Me dejarían uno de sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm back, hehe mi internet no quiere cooperar, he tenido problemas para escribir como para subir el capitulo, pero ya esta por fin el capitulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Hermanito.**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Hinata veía con atención la hora en que caería esa cosa. Por alguna razón extraña tenia la sensación de quedarse en el lugar para ver el rostro sin nada en el. Se le hacia conocida esos hilos unidos._

**Empieza la misión.**

La venda ahora reposaba en las manos del joven, dejando por fin ver sus ojos. El joven levanto la cabeza para ver a los presentes en la sala, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos más de lo normal al parar su vista en la peliazul, que al igual a él se mostraba sorprendida, creando un silencio entre el grupo de amigos, mientras los demás seguían con el entrenamiento.

-_Sus ojos, sus ojos se parecen a los míos_ -Pensó el sorprendido joven con el nombre 'Neji'. -_Es imposible, los únicos que poseemos este color es mi familia._

-Ahora que lo noto -Interrumpió Tenten el momento de silencio -Se parecen mucho en el color de ojos Hinata y Neji -Menciono, solo con Lee prestando atención.

-Tienes razón -Miró sus ojos perlados -Y ese color es muy poco común -Señalo sus propios ojos de color negro

Hinata salio de su trance y se paro frente a ese chico de pelo castaño y ojos perlas como los suyos.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Namikaze, un gusto conocerte -Pequeña reverencia para el ojiperla.

-Neji Hyuuga -Saludo serio, pero siguiendo sorprendido sin mostrarlo, aún con el pensamiento de la imposibilidad de que esa chica tenía algo que ver con su familia.

-¿_Hyuuga_? -Abrió su boca aún un poco agachada por la reverencia. -_¿Ese nombre, por que siento que conozco ese apellido?_ -Sus ojos se fijaron en la pared pero en nada realmente.

-¿Estas bien Hinata? -Paso varias veces su mano por la cara de su amiga. Y al parecer funciono al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Claro Tenten-san -Sonrío colocando su espalda recta -Lamento la molestia -Se disculpo con la castaña.

-No te preocupes -Tomo de nuevo su brazo caminando a la salida -Ahora ¿Por que no vamos todos por algo de comer? -Comento sin detenerse.

-¿T-Todos? -Giro al ver atrás, el pelinegro junto con el castaño las seguían a solo unos cuantos metros. -Pero ¿Y el entrenamiento? Sería malo si nos fuéramos antes de acabarse -Su voz sonó preocupada.

-No importa, por lo menos el nuestro ya acabo -Sonrío para calmarla aunque sea un poco -Si no fuera así, Neji no nos dejaría salir -Vio al chico detrás de ellas -Es todo un ejemplar -Comenzó a reír por sus palabras, saliendo de la escuela.

-Tenten-san, lo siento, pero yo me tengo que ir -Detuvo sus pasos y junto a ella la castaña.

-Vamos, solo será por un momento -Animó. Lee y Neji ya se encontraban al lado de ellas.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar, es urgente -Esa palabra la dijo, esperando que Tenten la dejará ir.

-De acuerdo -Suspiro -Más vale que la próxima vez vengas -Uso un tono entre amenazador y divertido.

-Lo prometo -Agradeció -Nos vemos después -Se despidió de todos y se fue corriendo.

-No me molesta ir a comer algo con ellos, es solo que tengo que ir a casa a verificar algo importante -Susurró para si misma corriendo por las calles chocando con una y dos personas.

Entró por la puerta de su casa y siguió corriendo sin prestar atención en nada, solo cuando estuvo subiendo las escaleras paró un poco su velocidad, no quería caer en ese momento. Llegó a su habitación y debajo de la cama saco un polvorienta caja, la que antes le habían dado de pequeña. La abrió con cuidado no queriéndola romper, y despacio saco con sus manos todo su contenido y lo coloco en el suelo. Separo las cosas para ver mejor cada una de ellas, en una se detuvo y la tomo.

-Aquí esta -Por el papel se notaba que era una fotografía, pero al revés, dejando ver con tinta la fecha de la toma de esta. La giro despacio y ahí lo vio.

Era una foto de en total seis personas, una mujer de pelo igual al suyo tomando el brazo de un hombre de cabello castaño largo con una pequeña Hinata en sus brazos con su cabello corto, a su lado un hombre igual, cargando a un niño con cabello castaño largo, con una mujer de pelo castaño ondulado. Todos mostrando una sonrisa.

Su vista se poso en el niño, acercó la fotografía y entecerro los ojos, notando el gran parecido de ese niño con el chico que hoy conoció.

-Sin duda es el -Guardo todo lo demás dejando unas cuantas fotos fuera, donde salían los dos niños jugando.

Guardo la caja en el mismo lugar de donde la saco, las fotos las dejo en el suelo para luego meterlas en su mochila, tendría que hablar con Neji lo más pronto. Era hora de empezar la misión de búsqueda de recuerdos, era hora de recuperar sus recuerdos y por lo menos quitarse todas esas dudas sobre su pasado.

Sin aviso Kushina entró al cuarto con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Por instinto apretó la mochila entre sus manos.

-Hina-chan es hora de comer -Ella solo asintió y bajo con su madre.

Al llegar a la comedor se sentaron solo ellas dos, Minato y Naruto aún no llegaban.

-Esos dos siempre haciéndome esperar -Sonaba una y otra vez sus dedos en la mesa con el sonido de la llovizna que hace unos minutos era una gran tormenta.

La comida se empezaba a enfriar y Kushina solo calentó de nuevo dos platos.

-Bien Hinata, nosotras comeremos -Puso lo plato en la mesa -Esos dos tendrán que cenar en la oscuridad -Su tono de voz endurecido dándole un escalofrío a Hinata.

-D-De acuerdo -Iba a dar su primer bocado cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse, oyendo maldiciones de una conocida voz.

El rubio menor entró al comedor dejando en la silla su chaqueta, la cual estaba llena de lodo, él y su demás ropa se encontraban peor. Se sentó hablando entre dientes.

-¡Auch! -Exclamó al recibir el duro golpe de Kushina en la cabeza.

-¿Que te crees para no saludar? -Grito parada, mandando una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento -Acarició la herida tratando de bajar el dolor. Kushina siguió parada -No lo volveré hacer -Y con esto la pelirroja tomo su lugar.

-Y bien -Naruto le miró -¿Que tal tu cita? -Hinata subió la mirada ante la mención de la salida del rubio.

-Al comienzo bien -Kushina le había colocado su plato con comida recién caliente y él agarró una porción de comida de su plato -Hasta que mencione ir a jugar videojuegos, Sakura me golpeó. -Masticó y trago -Luego le dije que fuéramos a comer ramen y dijo que no era lugar adecuado para una cita, y otro golpe -Tomo un poco de agua y continuo -La acompañe a la parada de autobús y por alguna razón se puso más furiosa. Al final cuando el autobús me dejo empezó a llover fuerte, un carro paso sobre un charco a mi lado y es por eso lo del lodo por toda mi ropa y cuerpo -Frunció el ceño y su mirada dura -Ese auto lo hizo a propósito, el conductor comenzó a reír como loco -Relajo su cara -No fue mi día. Es curioso, en esta fecha siempre me pasan cosas malas -Su vista choco con el techo para luego seguir comiendo.

-...- Kushina se mantuvo en silencio, y al abrir su boca salio una risa.

-¡Hey no es gracioso! -Molestó le miro.

-Claro claro, lo que digas -Tomo aire y prosiguió -Ya verás, la próxima saldrá mejor -Sonrío consolando.

-Si Sakura acepta, lo cual es poco posible -Suspiro triste.

-No tiene que ser Sakura exactamente -

La peliazul se mantuvo callada desde el comienzo pensando en cosas no debidas.

.

La noche llego con un Minato agotado con Kushina recibiéndolo a besos diciendo lo muy preocupada estaba por el.

Hinata acostada en su cama con esos pensamientos raros seguía sin poder dormir.

-¿_Salir yo con Naruto? Debo de estar desquiciada -_Volteo su cuerpo de lado mirando por la ventana el oscuro cielo.

Ese pensamiento le llego con las palabras de Kushina.

-_No tiene que ser Sakura exactamente,__ podría ser Hinata -_Esas últimas tres palabras las imagino y no sabía el porque.

-Será mejor dormir -Cerró sus ojos y su respiración fue más suave después de un rato.

.

Al día siguiente todos en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki se preparaban para sus actividades de ese día.

La ojiperla se aseguró de tener las fotografías dentro de la mochila mientras bajaba las escaleras, mirando de vez en cuando para no caer. Desayuno sola en esta ocasión, su mamá se fue temprano con una de sus amigas, Minato roncaba aún en su cama y Naruto no bajaba todavía.

Comía su cereal mientras pensaba como iba a ser lo de Neji y esas fotografías, no lo conocía, ni si quiera lo vio nunca en su vida en la escuela, lo peor era que no tenía toda esa semana clases de artes marciales por la preparación del festival de la escuela.

-_¿Que hacer? ¿Que hacer? -_Detuvo la cuchara a medio camino por esa pregunta, tenía que buscar una solución.

-¡Hey! -Saludo y Hinta brinco en la silla -Buenos días -Enfrente de ella, demasiado cerca, se estaba el rubio parado inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa, quedando su rostro enfrente al de la ojiperla.

Hinata no se esperaba nada de aquello, su rostro subió a tonos rojos nunca antes vistos, su respiración se agito y hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer.

-¡Ahh! -Golpeo su cabeza con la suya mandando a todo el rubio directo al suelo cayendo de centón.

-Mi pobre trasero, no podré sentarme en algún tiempo -Se levanto mostrando muecas de dolor en su cara. La peliazul reaccionó.

-L-Lo siento Naruto-kun -Lo ayudó a pararse -No se porque lo hice -Oh claro que lo sabía, se puso excesivamente nerviosa. -Realmente lo lamento -Empezó hacer reverencias sin detenerse, por suerte Naruto la paró.

-No importa, me lo merecía por llegar así -Tomo asiento con cuidado y sirvió cereal en un plato.

-Huh -Se sentó en su lugar y continúo comiendo hasta acabar. Sintiéndose culpable

.

Los dos salieron de su casa directo a la escuela, tomaron su transporte y los dejo a tan solo unas cuadras, donde más alumnos se veían caminar.

Llegaron a su salón después de su caminata matutina, tomaron asiento uno a lado del otro.

-Hinata-chan -Saludo la rubia -¿Que tal?.

-Buenos días Ino-san -La rubia al oírla agarró sus mejillas y las jalo.

-Eras tan adorable Hinata-chan -La soltó dejando marcas rojas en su pálida cara.

-Ino deja de una buena vez a Hina-chan -Intervino muy tarde el ojiazul.

-Calla, es obvio que estas celoso -Volvió a la defensiva.

-¿Celoso? -Camino solo unos pasos, mirando de frente a Ino.

-Si, después de todo Hinata-chan me quiere más a mi -Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Mentira, Hina-chan me quiere más a mi -Colocó sus manos con fuerza en la mesa de la ojiperla -Dile Hina-chan -La ojiperla solo pudo sonrojarse.

-¿Lo ves? Podría decirse que me ama -Tal vez se paso un poco al decir eso, lo valía eso y más por ver el rostro de Hinata.

-¿¡Eh!? Eso es imposible -Sus ojos azules se abrieron y le grito por una respuesta a la peliazul poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Y-Yo -Silabas inconclusas salían.

-Dile a Ino, me amas y no a ella -No pudo más y su cabeza cayó en el pupitre, desmayada.

-Mira lo que has hecho idiota -Dio un insulto y intento reanimar a Hinata. La diversión se acabo.

-Hina-chan seguro esta bien -Naruto le dio leves palmadas en las mejillas logrando el abrir de los ojos perlados.

-Lamento lo del idiota del rubio, fue su culpa -Se burlo y en ese instante vio a la pelirrosa llegar. -Frentona -Esta le miró enojada y se encaminó.

-Tu cerd.. -La voz de Naruto interrumpió sus palabras.

-Sakura-chan la cita no fue muy buena, pero que tal si vamos al cine el domingo y te aseguro será lo mejor -Junto sus manos en forma de suplicar.

-Perdona, no puedo -Dio una risa nerviosa y fue con Ino. Al llegar con ella comenzaron una discusión por las palabras pronunciadas de la rubia.

-Será la próxima vez -Era optimista y no se rendiría. Alegre tomo entre sus manos la cara de Hinata -Ahora, ¿Quieres más a Ino o a mi? -Un pequeño sonrojo apareció al preguntar, nada comparado con el rojo de Hinata.

-B-Bueno -Su corazón latía rápido. -Y-Yo quiero m-más a Naruto-kun -El solo pudo sonreír y correr hacia Ino, restregándole en su cara.

Ella solo podía sentir su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

.

A la hora del sonar el tiempo del almuerzo, Hinata fue una de las primeras en salir.

Sin rumbo fijo camino por los pasillos buscando a ese chico de ojos similares a los suyos. Al recordar que Tenten era un año mayor y era amiga de Neji junto con Rock Lee, fue a los salones de un grado mayor al de ella.

_-Nada -_No se encontraba ahí, el salón estaba vacío excepto por una personas comiendo.

Salio y por el patio nada, entró a la cafetería, tampoco. Su estomago rugió, no tenía ningún alimento en el, era mejor ir a comer algo antes que le pasara algo. Desanimada camino hacia unas maquinas expendedoras.

_-Eso es -_Puso en marcha sus pies, acercando más su cuerpo a esas maquinas y después de años de búsqueda los encontró sin buscarlos, compraban unas golosinas colocando moneda tras moneda, acercó su brazo y cuando toco el hombro de Tenten con su mano oyó el grito de terror de la castaña.

-L-Lo siento, no quería asustarte -Tenten giro viendo a la peliazul.

-Hinata eres tu, vaya sorpresa me has dado -Con su mano sobre encima del lugar donde está su corazón le sonrío. -¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto al ver los dedos de la ojiperla haciendo círculos.

-He e-estado buscando a todos ustedes -Al decirlo llamo la atención de los dos hombres. -Quería p-preguntar algo a Neji-san -El mencionado levanto una ceja.

-¿Neji? -Hinata solo pudo asentir -Ya veo -Dijo.

No vio acción alguna por parte de nadie, así que agrego algo más.

-¿P-Puede ser en privado? -Sonrojada hasta las orejas -Si no es m-molestia -Tenten solo tomo a Lee de los hombros y se lo llevo del lugar, dejando solos al par de ojiperlas.

-Te escucho -Se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-Quería mostrarte a-algo importante -Hizo un movimiento pero enseguida se detuvo.

_-Olvide las fotografías -_Recordó su mochila en la silla.

-¿Podemos ir a mi salón? Olvide las cosas para mostrarte -Neji asintió.

Caminaron, entró al salón con Neji esperando en el pasillo, saco las fotos y las sostuvo en sus manos y salio. Tomaron las escaleras, topándose con un piso desolado para más privacidad.

El castaño no se esperaba que de un momento a otro la peliazul se sentara en el piso y regará en el varias fotografías.

-Observa por favor todas estas fotografías -Pidió. Neji igual a ella se sentó en aquel piso y agarro varias fotografías a la vez.

Vio cada detalle de cada foto, no pudo evitar su expresión sorprendida al verse de pequeño en ellas.

-¿Que significa todo esto? -Paso de foto en foto.

-Verás -Contó un versión resumida, omitiendo varios detalles.

-Quieres decir que ¿Tu y yo somos conocidos? -Dijo sin quitar su noto serio.

-Bueno la verdad yo creo que algo más que simples c-conocidos -Neji le miro intrigado -Como familia -Bajo la vista nerviosa por la reacción del castaño.

-No tiene sentido alguno -La peliazul levanto su mirada al notar el noto de su voz. -Cada miembro de la familia Hyuuga tiene derecho a tener un hijo, no pueden abandonarlo por el hecho de ya ser un Hyuuga. Si está el caso de que murieron los padres alguien de la familia se hará cargo del niño, en especial los que eran cercanos, y la familia Hyuuga tiene muchos integrantes como para que no hubiera nadie como tutor del niño -No se detuvo ni un momento para ver si Hinata estaba entendiendo -Así que lo que tu dices es imposible -Se puso de pie mirándola.

-¿Qué hay de las fotos? -Pregunto aún en el suelo.

-Tsk -Gruño -Para eso no tengo explicación, tampoco se si eres tu esa niña, lo investigaré -Estiro su brazo a dirección de Hinata. -Podrías prestarme unas cuantas para revisarlas -La ojiperla estiro su mano, con ellas llevaba una que otra foto, antes de ponerlas en la mano del castaño la alejo. -¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto confuso.

-¿Me dices antes quienes son los de la foto? -Él solo asintió y ella le entrego la foto con esas personas desconocidas para ella.

Al verla Neji se sentó de nuevo para explicar.

-Este hombre es Hizashi mi padre -Señalo al hombre que tenía al niño en brazos -A su lado esta Haruhi , mi madre -Su voz no sonaba muy entusiasmada a decir esos dos nombres -Este hombre es Hiashi -Apunto con su dedo al hombre que cargaba a la pequeña niña -Y por último Hikari -Finalizó -Todos son Hyuugas -Hinata al escuchar los nombres y memorizarlos le dio por fin las fotos.

-Si eso es todo, me voy -Se dio la vuelta.

-Espera -Ya parada del suelo y con las demás fotos en sus manos le grito. Neji solo la miró por sobre su hombro. -Gracias por todo -Asintió y desapareció por los pasillos dejándola en un silencio un poco perturbador.

.

Avanzó a gran velocidad los pasillos, el timbre había sonado y eso significaba que las clases seguían.

-¡_Ah! por que tuvimos que subir tantos pisos -_Exclamó en su mente bajando escalerass, saltando en los últimos escalones.

A solo unos metros más del salón choco con alguien, tirando las fotografías y cayendo las dos personas sin salir heridas.

-Hehe ya es la quinta con esta -Dijo para si mismo la persona tirada frente de la ojiperla.

Con un poco de dolor en la parte afectada se paro al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la otra persona.

-Hina-chan, si eres tu -Oh si solo era su hermana, que suerte la suya -Sabía yo, choque con una bella dama -Bromeo.

-Ah -Su sonrojo era de un rojo no muy fuerte, pronto no sería lo mismo.

-Vayamos al salón, ya llegará el profesor en cualquier momento -Empujo suavemente su espalda directo a la entrada de el aula.

_-Esto -_Su corazón palpitaba más a lo normal y sentía un torbellino en su estomago -_Esto no es nada bueno -_Un peso sobre otro.

.

Las clases finalizaron por ese día y todos salían no muy emocionados al pensar venir mañana de nuevo.

Naruto cruzado de brazos miraba seriamente al azabache.

-¿No vendrás a la noche de juegos de mañana? -Por suerte mando a Hinata directo a casa sin esperarlo, podría molestar al ojinegro sin preocupaciones.

-Ya te lo dije, papá quiere llevarme a ver el trabajo de la empresa y no puedo negarme -Negro contra azul -Es mejor eso a pasar una noche entera en compañía tuya -El rubio no le molesto como esperaba Sasuke.

-Si es así -Cambio a una mirada divertida -Hoy vienes a dormir a mi casa -Sasuke suspiro y dio un gruñido de negación.

-Vamos teme, Oka-san se enojará si llegamos tarde -No lo siguió, eso no detendría al rubio y su plan bajo la manga.

El ojiazul tomo un bicicleta, se subió a ella con las dos mochilas y se fue por las calles, dirección a su hogar.

-Maldito dobe -Esa bicicleta y una de las mochilas era suya no tuvo más remedio, corrió intentando alcanzar a Naruto.

.

-Veamos -Murmuro.

En su habitación, prendiendo una computadora se encontraba Hinata.

Iba a investigar más a la familia Hyuuga, sobre todo a los nombres conocidos esa mañana. Lo único que sabía sobre ellos era sobre su popular empresa y fue gracias a su padre.

Cuando cargo completamente comenzó, solo información sencilla sobre el inicio de la gran industria que poseían, nada le servía. Al parecer por seguridad no ponían información de los integrantes. Decidió ir a su siguiente recurso.

Aseguró de cerrar todo y salio de su cuarto. Camino por el pasillo, al llegar al fondo una puerta aparecía, ¿Sería bueno entrar sin un permiso? Era una segunda oficina para Minato, seguro guardaba información sobre esa familia ya que eran socios según lo que dijo cuando preguntó si conocía a los Hyuuga.

_-Será mejor preguntarle -_Bajo a la sala en espera de la llegada de su padre. Vaya sorpresa se llevo al encontrar un ojinegro.

-Ah Sasuke-kun -Saludo.

-Hina-chan adivina, el teme se quedará a dormir -Su mirada indicaba el triunfo que tuvo solo hace unos minutos.

-Comprendo -Con un ligero sonrojo al ver al rubio habló.

Sasuke solo veía y un minúsculo sentimiento de sospecho apareció en el.

-Dobe deja de gritar, acabarás con mi sentido del oído -Sonrío de medio lado al ver un poco molesto a su amigo, aunque nunca lo admitiera no le molestaba la actitud del ojiazul.

En su estancia en ese lugar aprovecharía para averiguar la cosa que rondaba por su cabeza.

Kushina grito que dejaran de hablar por no dejar escuchar su adorado programa. Ellos solo subieron al piso de arriba para no recibir un regaño de la pelirroja.

.

-Ah ¿Y ahora como lo haré? -Se dijo el castaño parado frente a una gran y blanca puerta, una placa brillante con un nombre colgaba de la puerta.

**_Continuara.._**

_**Wiiu no se si tardaré o no en subir el siguiente capitulo, con eso de que mi Internet anda bipolar x.x. Pero ya que, daré lo mejor, aunque no si siga mal, si es así tardaré en subir el capitulo. Y espero les haya gustado hoho. ¡Ya empezará el NaruHina!. **_

_**No se cuales parejas (además del NaruHina) poner. Díganme cuales les gustaría.**_

_**Respondiendo reviews (Por fin ¡Yay!)**_

_**MariiDii:Hola! Oooow que bellas cosas dices ... ok parezco abuelita. Wueno ya viste como estuvo lo de Hinata y Neji, es cierto que son familia pero ya ves, Neji no lo capta y lo niega D: .No te comas las uñas, te hará mal x3. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo asdasd.**_

_**chiiiachan: Hola! sip Sakura en esta historia no es mala, pero quien sabe si en otra que escriba lo sea wuajajaja :), dejando eso pues ya ves que si comenzó algo hehe~ y claro que Hinata será seka *o* o algo parecido,. Sobre la edad tienes razón, pero no durará por mucho D:. Toy feliz que tengas paciencia por que la necesitarás por culpa de mi Internet :c .**_

_**Kimiko-9743: Hola! .No durará mucho el NaruSaku (no me gusta nada esa pareja) Haha~ Sakura no me gusta, pero no seré mala con ella, por el momento xD .**_

_**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: Hola! Debo decir que me gusta tu nombre *u* asasdasd. Lamento la falta de palabras en el anterior capitulo y no hayas esperado mucho por este hehe~. Espero te haya gustado ~OwO~.**_

_**Kuro Hikari-chan:Hola! Ñam ñam espero no haber arruinado ese ''interesante'' :D y te haya gustado mucho o por lo menos poco. **_

_**Midorifanic: Hola! QwQ que hermosas palabras me has dicho, solamente no te caigas x.x**_

_**Saory: Hola! Después de todo Neji es hermoso ^u^**_

_**Davaru:Hola! Exacto, no tienen remedio pero es una de las cosas divertidas de ellos c: .Sip no te preocupes Hinata ya casi se da cuenta *o*.**_

_**HiNaThItHa.16241: Hola! Naruto es Naruto y seguro reaccionará de una manera Naruto. Ammm no se si ponga SasuSaku todo depende de ustedes =D**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**¿Me dejarían uno de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews?**_


End file.
